End Of The Summer
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Harry and Uma fall in love in the summer. But when it's over will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

The table is perfectly set. Every utensil has a place and wasn't served on a lunch tray. And the food, it was so organized. Not slopped on and unidentifiable...like the food served at her mother's Fish and Chip Shop. It freaked Uma out a little. Despite spending every summer here, Uma still felt like a fish out of water.

At that thought, she takes a sip of her water. Her cousin, Ariel asks her a question. Uma nods like she's listening, but she glances at Ariel who's expecting an answer. Uma gives a nervous smile, and luckily her other cousin, and best friend, Melody has her back.

"Mom, Uma's the best. Of course, she's always practicing. Knowing her, she'll turn our summer into a musical, again." Melody says, twirling around the eel-like spaghetti with her fork. Just earlier she made a big fuss about eating it, insisting it was her favorite breakfast food.

Obviously, it was a lie. Her not so subtle glances to everyone else's breakfast platter proving so. There were times Uma could really get Melody. And times when she couldn't get her at all. This was one of those times.

"I'm way over that phase. So how about we all agree to forget it ever happened?" Uma pleads, feeling a little embarrassed. Of all the things to bring up, why the phase where she constantly broke out into song? She still remembers all of her impromptu dance numbers...and she had to admit they were pretty iconic.

"You should be practicing too, sweetie." Ariel reminds Melody." I haven't heard you play your violin all week."

Melody drops her fork, groaning. "I knew this was coming. Mom, there's plenty of time for practice. Why can't you let Uma and I just relax?"

"Wouldn't it be more fun to relax after you practice? I heard Uma doing vocal warmups earlier. Why can't you put in as much effort as her?"

Uma hated it when Ariel compared her to Melody. They saw music in different ways. Uma saw it as an escape. Freedom from the life that kept her stuck forever working the late-shift. Melody saw it as fun. A way to pass the time. An investment she couldn't fully immerse herself into. Not without coming up for air.

"It's only been a week since vacation started. I'm not going to suddenly forget how to play if I practice tomorrow."

"Melody, please. At least practice for an hour before you go out?" Ariel encourages but with the motherly glare she's giving Melody it seems more like a command.

Melody huffs."I can't. Uma and I are going to the beach."

Ariel presses her lips together and they're close to forming a frown."A beach that will always be there for you because we own it."

"Well, hanging out on a beach alone won't be any fun for Uma."

Uma speaks up then. "I was planning on studying some vocal technique books. So I can easily wait an hour for you."

Melody shoots Uma a look of betrayal. The same time Ariel gives Uma a grateful look.

Melody sighs, saying, "I just had to be related to the world's biggest music nerd."

Uma couldn't deny it, so she responds with a shrug.

There was a trail leading to the beach, which Uma was thankful for. Without it, she'd definitely get lost. She follows every marker and finally, she arrives. But she wasn't alone. Someone else was there. A boy. She couldn't really see his face, only his side profile. He looked to be around the same age as her.

He sat in the sand, three piles of rocks next to him. Uma watches him for a few moments, her eyes peering over her sunglasses.

He would look at a rock, carefully analyzing every detail, then either place it on the other side of him or put it in a third separate pile from the main one. It looked like a boring task to do but Uma still found herself oddly fascinated while watching it but not fascinated enough to not get rid of this guy.

Uma starts walking towards him, her feet sticking to the hot sand. He stands up, and she wonders if he can hear her plopping footsteps. He doesn't acknowledge them. Instead, throwing a rock from one of his carefully sorted piles. It skips, making ripples everywhere it bounced. Until finally, it sinks, deep into the ocean.

Pumping his fist in glory, Uma decides to rain on his parade. "This is a private beach. And I'm sure you're not supposed to be here."

He throws a sheepish smile over his shoulder, revealing a handsome face. And when he finally speaks a Scottish accent. "Private beach? Oh, I didn't know."

Uma points to a large sign that declares the beach private. He spins around, facing her, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Well, would you look at that. It is a private beach."

Uma snorts, finally reaching him. "As if you didn't know."

He shoots her an innocent smile and stares at her with puppy dog eyes, hands interlocked underneath his chin. "You're not going to kick me out are you?"

She rolls her eyes, unaffected."That doesn't work on me."

"I'll have you know that this look is the same look that won me first place in my solo R.O.A.R. competition."

Uma didn't know a lot about sports. But she was an avid Swords & Shields fan. And there was one fact every fan knew. "They make you wear a mask for your protection, so how did that look help you win?"

"It didn't. I was just really really good. And hoping this look would help me stay." Harry admits, pouting." I finally found the best stones to skip and I just had to get caught. Luckily, for me, it's by a pretty girl."

Uma raises a brow at his compliment. "I'm sure you say that to all the people who catch you on private property."

Harry smiles at her and Uma swears she hears music buzzing next to her ears. It's a song she's never heard. A song she's curious to learn more about. Uma puts down the bag she's carrying and juts her chin at his organized rock piles. "Can I join?"

Harry bends down, picking up a rock. He hands it to her. "Sure, darling."

Uma doesn't know how long they skip stones into the ocean. Or how long it takes their idle conversation to start genuinely sparking interest in her. She finds out his name. Harry Hook. He works at his dad's shop, a fishing shop called Hook's Inlet and Shack. Uma tells him she works at her mom's shop, and he asks her the name of it.

"Ursula's Fish and Chip shop. I would not recommend eating there."

Harry taps his forehead, claiming it was forever forged in his memory. "So disappointing. Fish and chips are my favorite too."

"You can get Fish and Chips everywhere here. I swear, every two miles there's a seafood restaurant."

As much as Uma hated seafood, shrimp in particular. There were times when she would just sit alone in a dining booth, texting her friend Gil while chowing down on a fish patty. It was nice to have an escape from the perfection of Ariel and Melody.

"There is. But you're right. In fact, I'll probably have fish and chips when I get home. It's the only thing, my sister, Harriet knows how to make."

Uma laughs, "Well good thing it's your favorite."

"I don't know, she might swipe your mother's award for worst fish and chips."

"Trust me, that's impossible."

The conversation changes frequently until finally, an alarm blares from Harry's phone. He sadly tells Uma he has to go. Uma offers him her number, something she'd never usually do. For fear, it could end up in the wrong hands, but she was far from her old neighborhood, the isle of the lost.

Harry looks at her positively delighted at the idea of talking to her again. He puts her number in his phone, and they exchange goodbyes. And as Uma turns to look away, she swears she sees Harry fondly kiss the screen of his phone.

They meet again over the weekend. Harry comes to the beach, and Uma's sitting on a blanket alone. He sits beside her, and they both watch the waves roll in.

Uma's the one who breaks the ice. She asks Harry about his dad's shop, wondering if he had any new stories. Harry nods, enthusiastically talking about this new product they got in. An electric fishing rod. He talks about begging his dad to invest in it, and his happiness when he opened the latest shipment to see it there.

Then he starts talking about the customer that was interested in buying it. He tells her of the customer's cluelessness and starts ranting about how they knew nothing about fishing. Something Uma was starting to realize, Harry was very passionate about.

Uma chuckles, saying. "I didn't know you were a fishing elitist."

"I'm not. He just had no respect for the art of fishing."

"Fishing is art?"

Harry starts to explain his reasoning for this thought but Uma wasn't getting it. His phone lets out a booming ping, and he lets out a loud groan.

Closing his eyes, he softly asks, "Next Time?"

"Sure, I'll be free."

And so they meet again, and again, and-well again. Everyone was noticing a change in Uma. Mostly, the change in her voice. Her voice became more tender when she sang of love. And her passion more intense when she sings of longing.

Melody's the one who points it out. Blurting out, "You sound like, well a girl in love."

"That's how I'm supposed to sound, Mel," Uma notes, putting down her sheet music on Melody's desk.

Melody observes her, curling her fingers up, and rubbing them intensely in thought on her chin. "You're in love." She concludes, dropping her hand. "And not with a song. It's a boy. I wonder, is it that guy you've been meeting on the beach?"

Uma starts to refute Melody's claim, but her eyes narrow as she fully takes in what Melody said."How do you know about that?"

Melody blinks at Uma innocently, and says, "Oh, come on. We're usually attached at the hip all summer. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"That doesn't explain how...Melody. Unless you've been spying on me?"

A laugh catches in Melody's throat and she quickly clears it, saying, "I haven't. You and lover boy haven't noticed the security cameras."

"Gods, wait, does this mean..." she lets her question trail off.

"That everyone knows you've got a boyfriend? Yeah, pretty much. I've never been prouder of you, cuz."

Uma's head falls, and she brings her hands to her face. She couldn't even squeak out a response to Melody because she was so mortified.

"You should really bring him over for dinner, one of these days. We'd all really love to meet him." Melody says, giving Uma a mischevious grin that fills Uma up with dread.

Uma brings up the possibility of meeting her family to Harry the next day. She's laying on his shoulder, their fingers playfully intertwining. He doesn't seem turned off by the idea, which brings her some relief. But he wasn't exactly looking thrilled by it either and oddly enough it's not for the reason Uma suspects.

"Does that mean you'll have to meet my family?" His voice slightly quivers at the end. Uma gives his hand a concerned squeeze, sending the message there was nothing to be afraid of. He continues talking, "because trust me, Harriet is not someone you'd want to meet."

His tone is light, joking. Uma starts pulling her hand away, but Harry reels it back in. Bringing it to his lips. Her body feels hot, and she jolts her hand away. Sitting up, Uma slightly moves away.

"She can't be that bad."

"No, she's not." He agrees. "My sisters. Both of them, Harriet and CJ are just very annoying. They'll spill every secret I have. And make you think I'm a total sea nerd."

"Are you a total sea nerd?" She wonders aloud.

Harry brings his hand to his heart, placing the other atop of it, feigning hurt."Wow. That's private information, Uma."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Can you classify it as a maybe? And still, see me with an air of mystery."

"Yeah...I've never seen you with an air of mystery."

Harry's jaw drops in mock offense, and he declares."I'll start dressing like a pirate. You'd probably think I'm mysterious then."

"Or I'd think I need to stay three feet away from you."

"Touché."

Uma voice lowers, and she goes back on topic. She presses her hand in the sand, enjoying the squishy feel."You don't have to come but I'd really like it if you did."

"Alright, just promise me you'll never meet my sisters."

Uma puts on an amused smile, answering. "There's no way I can keep that."

"Well, can't say I never warned you." He croons, getting up. Harry starts to stretch and Uma couldn't help but stare, even as much as she tried not to. Which admittedly wasn't much trying on her part. "There's something I want to show you."

"And that is?"

"You'll know when we get there. But for now, we have to swim."

Harry makes his way to the shoreline, walking into the ocean, swimming when he's deep enough. Uma's hesitant, still sitting on the blanket he'd abandon. He shouts her name, and she makes her decision then. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm the fearful part of her mind. Uma gets up, her feet dragging, till finally, she reaches the shoreline. And there she walks in, ready to follow him anywhere.

 **A.N.** I've been wanting to write a Huma summer themed one-shot all summer. And the idea came to me when I was like wow summer is almost over. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this. Till next time everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry tells her to wait, and Uma nods, watching as he swims a little away. She floats, letting little waves hit her back. How long had it been since she swam without a care in the world? Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she lets the water continue to welcome her home.

She hears a whistle and opens her eyes. Harry was waving at her, and pointing at something."It's just a little bit over there-" He pauses, a flirty smirk breaking out on his face. "so brace yourself, darling."

Her heart sped up just a little. Uma would never admit this aloud, but she was starting to love the way he called her darling. And she hated pet names with a passion. Dark thoughts sprinkle its way into her mind, reminding her of a dreaded nickname. But Uma manages to push it back, placing all her focus on swimming towards Harry.

When she gets there, she notices a rope lining the entrance. She holds onto it for good measure. The waves hitting her back help guide her inside. And finally, she was there. Beautiful was too simple a word to describe the scene before her. There was something unworldly almost heavenly with how the ocean light shone throughout the cave.

Uma glances at Harry, who had turned in her direction. He gives Uma a gleeful look, his eyes sparkling in the ocean light.

"How'd you-" Uma starts, struggling to get out her question. She swims towards a wall of the cavern and places a hand on it. She turns back to Harry, ready to ask her question. "How'd you even find this place? My cousins have been living here for years and I'm sure they don't know about this."

Harry's eyes stray away. He gives Uma a shrug, swimming towards a flat rocky surface. "I don't really remember." He replies, but his tone suggests the opposite of that.

Uma raises a brow, debating whether to pry. If she were her mother, she'd know his whole life story by now. But Uma didn't want to rush in, the more she knew-and then it hit her. Summer ended. This would end. And soon she'd be in a dorm, experiencing life in a way she'd only dreamed about. She couldn't get attached. The less she knew about him the better.

Harry's voice suddenly rings throughout the cave, "This is a delightful little grotto isn't it?"

Uma pretends to not notice the sadness in his voice. She smiles, her eyes flittering around the cave. The ocean light captivates her once again. "Delightful seems a little lackluster, Harry. It's-"

"As beautiful as you are?" Harry suggests.

Uma's face gets hot at the unexpected compliment, her gaze returns to his. "You're such a sweet talker." She mumbles, swimming towards him.

She hauls herself up and sits beside him. Tucking a braid behind her ear, she pretends to not notice Harry's staring.

"The sweetest, you'll ever meet." He replies, after a minute.

"I doubt that."

Harry doesn't give a flirty reply. Instead, his eyes stay focused on the water. His face falls like gravity in a small Oregon town. "My mom and I used to come here all the time."

"Oh." Was all Uma could say, he'd never spoken of his mom till now. Uma didn't know what she assumed. Maybe she assumed nothing at all. It wasn't like her dad was in the picture. And from the look on Harry's face, this was clearly a sensitive topic.

But as soon as the vulnerability is seen, it seems to disappear. He plasters on a phony smile, and jumps into the water, splashing Uma. She couldn't really complain, as her swimsuit was already dripping wet.

Harry splashes her again, a mischievous glint in his eye. Uma never one to back out from a challenge, stands up and jumps into the water, splashing Harry immensely. Harry runs a hand through his wet hair, laughing. As Uma emerges from the water, she stays still. Just listening to the melody of his laughter.

And somehow she says something, something she never realized she held inside. "I don't know anything about my dad. His name, his likes or dislikes, or if I'm like him in any way. I'm glad you were able to share something with your mom."

"Yeah..." Harry answers awkwardly. And then says, "We should go."

Uma like the tenth doctor and Spider-Man didn't want to go. Not until she knew everything between them was fine.

"I don't want to leave. Not yet." She reaches out and touches Harry's shoulder.

Harry doesn't shrug her away, he tilts his head back, eyes closed, deep in thought.

"I used to be on the swim team in middle school." Uma sputters out. "But by high school, my only focus was music."

It was a random thing to say, but she wanted to get him talking. She just hoped he didn't ask questions. Especially, about the real reason, she quit the team. The incident that shall not be named was her least favorite thing to talk about. She could feel her body tensing up, but finds relief when Harry just asks.

"Did you win any trophies?"

"Lots of them. Until I stopped liking it I guess." A lie, but he didn't need to know that. "Music just became bigger than swimming."

"I don't think I've asked you before but what do you play?"

Uma plays as if she's about to tell him, then says, "How about we make it a game?"

"A game?" Harry repeats, liking the idea.

"Yeah, If you guess correctly, I'll-" she thinks for a moment before Harry interrupts.

"Kiss me?" Harry proposes, opening his eyes.

She licks her lips, imagining his lips just inches apart from hers. She loved the idea of it, but she also couldn't handle him kissing her hand without her body going off like a firework. A kiss could complicate things, it could pull her in deeper, make it where an attachment was inevitable. Could she risk it?

It was just a kiss. Only a kiss. She's kissed plenty of others before. Why was she making this overly complicated? Plus there was a chance he wouldn't win at all.

"Sure, why not?" Uma decides.

"Well then, prepare for the best kiss of your life, darling." Harry purrs, enticingly.

Uma gulps, wondering if she'd made a mistake.

Luckily for Uma, Harry was terrible at guessing. For some reason, he kept coming up with the most eclectic theories. As they stroll up to the dining room in her cousin's mansion, he guesses she plays the Theremin. Something Uma denies, but Harry was letting his imagination go wild.

"Okay, so you're telling me you could choose any instrument and you didn't choose to play the Theremin. Why am I so disappointed in you?"

Uma says nothing and just opens both of the dining room doors. She and Harry walk into the dining room. Everyone was already there. Uma starts to turn around, ready to call off the whole thing. But Harry slings an arm around her shoulder and greets the room. Melody beams at Harry, motioning for him and Uma to come and sit down next to her.

Ariel and her husband, Eric exchange looks, a silent conversation going on in their head. Uma gives them a nervous smile, shaking off Harry's arm, and grabbing his hand. Uma leads them to sit by Melody, but Eric offer's Harry a seat right beside him. Harry shakily accepts his offer, and reluctantly let's go of Uma's hand.

Uma sits down, watching as Harry goes to the other side of the table. He takes a seat, giving Eric a nervous smile. Eric starts asking well more like bombarding Harry with questions, but Harry manages to answer all of them quickly. Uma tries to intervene multiple times, but Melody kept distracting her with music composition questions, that they both knew Melody was an expert on already.

And then Eric finally asks Harry a question he didn't have the answer to. "So, what school are you going to? Uma and Melody will be going to Auradon's School Of Music. They're going to be roommates."

Eric and Ariel look at both Uma and Melody with pride on their faces. Uma looks down a little overwhelmed by their pride. Eric and Ariel always made her feel at home but their pride was like a whiplash compared to the reminders from her mom she was a constant disappointment. Uma remembers after this summer ends. She'll be free of her mom. Free of The Isle Of The Lost. So she lifts her head up and smiles at both Ariel and Eric.

"Auradon's School Of Music?" Harry chokes out. "Very fancy school."

"Best school of music there is." Melody pipes up, proudly. "Uma worked so hard to get in. You should've seen our video chat studying sessions. You know, I think I have some screenshots..."

"Melody, don't you dare!" Uma shouts.

Melody looks at Uma innocently, all while reaching into her pocket. Uma reaches for Melody's hand, trying to keep Melody from grabbing her phone. Ariel chastises the girls, and Eric just looks on amused.

"Okay, fine! I won't show him."

"Promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

Uma looks at Harry, who now sits with a wary expression on his face. She calls his name, and he doesn't show any sign that he's heard her. Instead, he seems to be lost in his thoughts. She starts calling him again, but suddenly the house chef comes into the dining room to announce dinner was ready to be served.

After they ate, Uma quickly manages to get Harry out of the dining room. They're walking to his car, hands intertwined, and Harry still seems lost inside his head. "You're scaring me, Harry."

That seems to jump Harry out of his thoughts. "Sorry."

"What's going on with you? Is it because of Eric asking you about school? Cause, you know that doesn't-"

"No, I'm not bothered by anything," Harry says with a plastered on smile. A smile Uma was starting to realize that he uses a lot. It shouldn't bother her. She should easily let him go in his car and drive away.

Oh, but it does. It bothers her so much. She wanted to know. Needed to know. "You can tell me whatever's bothering you, Harry. I'm here and I'll listen."

"Thank you, but not today," Harry quickly says, pulling his hand away from Uma. He tells her he'll text her when he gets home and gives her a half wave goodbye.

As he drives away, Uma watches with a frown, wondering what went wrong.

 **A.N**. So I'm not sure about this, but next chapter has my favorite scenes in this fic. So yay! Anyway, have you guys seen the dragon prince? There's so much representation in it. And I'm in love. The lore is so amazing and I can't wait for book 2. Thanks so much for reading! And thank's so much for the reviews/faves/follows! You guys are the best!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry holds the acceptance letter close to his face, it's covered in creases from the many times he's folded it up and hid it back behind the sail of his favorite model ship. He never made it past the first line. _Congratulations!_ It started and then went on to say, _You've been accepted to Auradon School Of Music._

As many times as he's read this, it still felt unreal. Like someone was going to snatch it away and tell him it's a cruel joke. But no one came, and Harry's sure he isn't dreaming. If he was those confirmation emails from the school wouldn't be filling up his inbox.

On paper, everything was looking perfect for Harry. But there's a snag, as there was no way his dad would ever let him go. He'd start going on and on about how the shop needed Harry. Listing all the things that could possibly go wrong. Then he'd start the guilt trip. Telling him if money gets tight the ones who would suffer most would be his sisters. And if Harry points out he's being dramatic, well that's when the argument starts. His father would scream about how selfish he's being.

And-Harry folds the letter back up, tucking it back in it's hiding place. It was stupid of him to think he could leave. He just needs to forget the letter exists, forget that he was considered worthy enough to catch the eye of the best music school in all of Auradon.

Forget all the practicing until his fingers were numb. All the time spent in the library memorizing music theory books, and forget how it made him feel closer to his mother. He didn't need the piano. It needed him. A simple guide to lead it to the most beautiful tunes. He would be fine without it, could live without it.

Harry's family had no idea he even still played; They thought he'd given it up. And Harry would've but every single time he touches a key, he could see his mother's smile. And that's something Harry could never give up. So every day at a certain time, he'd sneak into the back room of his father's shop, where his mother's old piano is. And after making sure the coast was clear, he'd play. And he's good, really really good.

Why couldn't his father let him have this one thing? Why would he force Harry to live in crippling silence? Maybe that's why Harry said yes, almost immediately after receiving his acceptance letter. A path to his dream, but also an act of rebellion. Harry drops onto his bed, ignoring the fact that his shift at the shop had already started. If Harry were his normal self, he would've been there twenty minutes early. But for the first time in his life, he really didn't care for any of his responsibilities.

Harry runs his hand lazily through his hair, and that's when he hears his sister loudly scream his name. He groans, getting up from his bed. He leaves the room and makes his way downstairs. There his sister, Harriet holds the phone which she roughly shoves into Harry's hand. Harry puts it to his ear, already knowing who's on the other end.

"Dad?" He says, faking surprise. Harriet rolls her eyes at the fakeness in his voice.

"Harry, where are you?!" His father angrily belts out. Harry pulls the phone away from his ear. And his father's voice grows louder. "Smee told me he went by the shop and it's not even open yet!"

Placing the phone back on his ear, Harry calmly replies. "I'm still home."

"And why is that?"

Harry starts fake coughing and answers in a nasal tone. "I'm sick?"

Harriet raises a brow, unsure of the game her brother was playing. His father lets out an exasperated sigh, and replies, "Did you eat too much of that rich people food a couple of nights ago? What did I tell you, Harry? You'd feel it rumbling out of you eventually. Ugh, tell your sister to come and open the shop."

Harry barely remembers what he ate that night but his father didn't need to know that. Or the fact that all of that night is a haze for Harry. The only thing Harry remembers is that he needed to apologize to Uma. He just didn't know how. "Yeah, exactly. Sorry, dad. I'll tell her now. Bye."

He clicks off the phone before his dad could ask Harriet if he's really sick. Harriet eyes him suspiciously. She grabs her phone and mimics Harry's earlier sick impression. "You're such an amateur."

"Look, can you cover for me or not?"

She glares at him before saying, "I had plans with Anthony. He's not gonna be thrilled about our date being canceled to hang out at the shop."

"I'll cover your shifts for a week. Just let me have this day off."

Harriet considers his offer but looks at him dissatisfied. "I need more than a week. How about the rest of the summer?"

"Harriet, I'm only asking for a day. Don't you think me covering for you all summer is unfair?"

"I was just checking your desperation level." She grumbles." Fine. One week."

Harry thanks her, and she just glares, stomping out of the house. Harry goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge. He grabs an orange and starts to peel it. He heads into the hallway and spots his reflection in a mirror shaped like an anchor. There he starts practicing what he'll say to Uma.

"Hey, Uma, guess what? We got into the same school but I can't go because-" he pauses, and then glumly continues. "because I'm a coward." Harry looks away from the mirror, bringing the orange he held to his mouth and biting into it.

But somehow he turns it to a side, he hadn't yet peeled. He spits out chunks of the peel and tries to cough out the disgusting taste in his mouth. He runs back to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and runs to the sink to fill it with water. After a couple of sips, the taste starts to leave his mouth.

Harry decides he needs coffee. Even though he hates the bitter taste of it. Maybe after a cup or two, he'll find the right words to say to Uma. He goes to the coffee shop closest to his house. His friend Jonas is working the register, and looking positively bored with life. He perks up a little when Harry strides to the counter.

"I thought you were lost at sea." Jonas jokes with a half-smile.

"And you think I wouldn't give you something to remember me by?" Harry responds, blowing Jonas a kiss. Jonas jokingly captures it and throws it in the trash.

"I don't accept kisses from friends who disappear for weeks," Jonas says, smugly.

Harry felt bad. He didn't mean to avoid Jonas or any of his other friends for weeks. It didn't help that they all knew he'd been accepted into Auradon School Of Music. And the last thing Harry needed was Jonas and the rest of the wharf rats reminding him he needed to tell his family.

"Shame, cause we both know that's the only kiss you've got this summer." Harry taunts, playfully. He almost didn't feel the weight of Auradon School Of Music on his shoulders.

Jonas looks at Harry offended, before admitting. " That I can't deny. Remember how I visited my uncle at the beginning of the summer?" Harry nods. Jonas had brought him back a bunch of sweets. Which Harry split with CJ, who had overdone it and been sick for weeks.

"I thought me and this blue-haired girl had a little something." Jonas continues, before adding."But turns out she only wanted me for one thing."

"And what's that?"

Jonas leans over the counter, whispering in Harry's ear. "My scarf."

Harry loudly laughs and struggles to get words out. "Your scarf?! You mean a pretty girl flirted with you just for a scarf. Oh, don't you have the best of luck, Jonas."

"It's not funny," Jonas grumbles quietly with a frown.

"Yes, it is," Harry answers still laughing.

"Like you're having any better luck than me."

"Actually, I kind of have a girlfriend." Harry gloats. As if he didn't completely ruin everything that night. As if he didn't text her the next day like everything was fine. As if the guilt from not apologizing or giving an explanation wasn't eating him up inside.

"I thought you were done with relationship labels after-"

Harry cuts him off, "Don't say his name. I thought so too, but she's different I guess."

"Different? Is she like half fish or something? How different could this girl be compared to you know every other person in existence?"

"You don't understand. You've never been..." Harry lets his words trail off as he comes to a realization. He more than liked her.

"Gods, you're into her like that?" Jonas says, reading the expression on Harry's face.

"I think so. Maybe? I might've screwed up everything."

"Well, what are you doing here? You need to go get your girl."

"Yeah, right? I'm gonna do just that." Harry comments, pulling out his phone from his pocket. He goes to his contact list and taps Uma's name and without a second thought; Harry calls her.

* * *

Uma plucks the strings of her guitar, making sure everything's in tune. It had arrived early today in the mail, and with how decently protected it was, Uma knew her mom tasked Gil to send it to her. Something that brought her relief, because the last thing she needs is a broken guitar.

When Uma confirms the guitar is perfectly tuned, she puts it in its case and is finally ready for the boardwalk. Just as she is about to leave, she remembers to grab a barely used hat from her suitcase. And then she's off.

The boardwalk isn't as crowded as she hoped, but hopefully, she would make something. She plops the hat down in front of her, and strums her guitar, and finally starts to sing. She's only supposed to do a simple cover, something that would make the crowd smile.

Instead, her mind played the DJ of her voice, and her song was original. The worst part of it all was how depressing it was. She wrote it about Harry. Who after his attitude change went back to normal, still not revealing a thing that bothered him.

And Uma ended up playing along with him, pretending she didn't want to know more. That the offer that night was a simple fluke. Uma starts belting out the chorus, her soulful voice begging the boy to tell her what's hurting him. She croons she's been hurt too, that the world acts as if you can tuck away all the pain and save it for a rainy day. She sings about her tears being the rain, that even if she's stronger from her pain, she's allowed to cry.

That line was aimed more at her mother than Harry. She didn't realize how much of herself she put in this. As she gets closer to the end of the song, her voice cracks, a sign of vulnerability. She recovers quickly and powerfully sings the last note.

Applause surrounds her, and she smiles. Watching as some people put down money in the hat in front of her. She thanks them, and they compliment the beauty of her song.

Soon she's alone, left to count the money in the hat. She earned a decent amount. Placing the money in her wallet, Uma stuffs her hat inside an unzipped compartment of her guitar case; Usually reserved for her spare guitar picks. She decides to head to a restaurant and get a fish burger. Taking out her phone, she goes to her contact list and prepares to tap her friend, Gil's name. But Harry's face shows up on her screen, and she accidentally clicks answer.

She takes the phone off speaker and places it on her ear.

"So I'm thinking about eating the best cotton candy in this town and I'm wondering if you'd like to join?"

"Uhh," Uma starts, analyzing his voice for any trace of the Harry from that night. She finds no trace but still, she's hesitant." I'm actually about to head to a diner."

"Come on, cotton candy is so much better than seafood."

Uma holds back a laugh, "You think I'm going to choose cotton candy over actual food?"

"Yes, who wouldn't?" Harry states like there weren't any other alternate possibilities.

Uma shakes her head, still not sold on the idea."Something tells me you've got a hardcore sweet tooth."

"The three cavities in my mouth might say you're right."

"Three?!" Uma repeats, shocked.

"There was a sale on sour candy in June. And I had to celebrate my graduation in style."

"Should I set up an intervention or..."

"You could try but I won't give it up. And you should come here and join me."

"So we both can have cavities?"

"You won't get any cavities, promise. But maybe we can talk about some things."

Uma didn't really have anything to lose in this situation. And it seems Harry really wanted to speak about that night. So she responds with, "Alright, that sounds cool."

"Want me to pick you up?" Harry offers.

"No, I have my car today. Just text me the exact location and I'll be there."

"Will do, see you later then, darling!"

Uma says goodbye and then ends the call. She sighs looking down at the phone screen. Harry's text pops up on top of the screen and Uma taps it. She looks over the location, which is close to where she is now. She didn't even need to drive, but she did need to drop off her guitar. Uma wasn't ready for Harry to figure out what instruments she plays. Or have Harry figure out she didn't just play one. Knowing him he'd milk a kiss for every instrument he guesses correctly, so it's best if it's hidden away. Uma goes to her car and puts her guitar in the trunk. Once she's sure it's secure, she's off to meet Harry.

 **A.N.** So I moved my favorite scene to the next chapter and added more to Harry's pov. I might expand again and there will be more appearances from some other descendants characters. Thank you guys for the reviews/alerts. I'm so glad you support this fic because I'll be honest I have a lot of doubts. So your support means a lot to me. And thank you to Shontay, your review made me so happy! As a black woman, it's important to me, that I show, yes black girls/women have feelings and are complex individuals. So to be told I'm achieving that goal is the best! Thank you! I hope you guys like this chapter. Till next time everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Uma's eyes search for the cotton candy cart, but there's no sign of it. She looks down at the text again, re-reading Harry's directions. They weren't very specific, however, meaning Uma must've taken a wrong turn somewhere. She texts Harry, who tells her to stay where she is, that he'll come and find her. Before she can reply, she spots an empty bench, a perfect place for her to wait at.

She starts walking toward the bench, but a flyer suddenly blocks her way. Waved around by a small blonde teenage girl, who's purposefully blocking her path. The girl's screaming her head off about low low prices, and even though Uma tries to swat the flyer away, the girl's arm stays firm on blocking her path.

Uma stays calm, the last thing she needed was to act like her mother's daughter in public. She plucks the flyer out of the girl's hands, wishing she could shove it in the girl's mouth and shut her up. But she only ends up glaring at the girl, who is still prattling on about the various types of fishing inventory the shop she's advertising has to offer.

Uma trying to tune her out, decides to read the flyer, her eyes widening when she recognizes the shop's name. It was the shop Harry talked about all the time, his father's shop. And Harry had also mentioned only he and his siblings worked there, making the girl blocking her path, his sister.

Uma glances up at the girl, observing her. She looks younger than Harry, so Uma safely assumes, she's CJ, the youngest Hook. Did Harry have any idea his sister would be here? Was he gonna use her as a distraction to avoid speaking about that night?

Uma shakes the thoughts away. She's the one who had gotten lost, and Harry would've mentioned it if that was his intention, right? But he did have a tendency to spur things on her...no, she wouldn't let her mind go back there.

Uma has delved so deep in her thoughts, that CJ had already made her way to another. Practically screeching about low prices now. Uma cringes, about ready to walk far far away. Until she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns.

It's Harry, he's carrying two cotton candies in his hand. He's looking at her as if she's the only person who's ever existed. Uma gives him a smile, but shifts uncomfortably.

"Hello, Uma." He drawls, putting his hand out so Uma could grab her cotton candy.

Tucking, the flyer in her pocket, Uma takes the cotton candy from his hand, her hand lingering a little longer than she intended. "Hi."

Suddenly, her urge to leave flees.

"Wanna sit?" He asks, gesturing to the bench, Uma had been eyeing since she got lost here.

Uma starts to say yes, but instead turns, pointing to Harry's sister. "Related to you by any chance?"

Harry looks at her confused, then his eyes glance in the direction she's pointing at. He yelps, hiding his face behind the cotton candy he's carrying.

"Never met her."

"Really?" Uma says giving him an unbelieving look. She then grabs Harry's hand that he has clenched around the cotton candy, lowering it to reveal his hidden face behind it. "I have a flyer that says otherwise. Think, we should say, hi?"

"No!" Harry shouts, not realizing Uma's teasing him. He lowers his voice, saying, "My family thinks I'm sick. If CJ sees I'm on a date, well it won't take that long for it to get back to my dad."

Uma looks at Harry flattered, "You lied to go on a date with me. How sweet."

"Uh, sure. Can we get out of here?" He begs, grabbing Uma's hand with his free hand unoccupied by cotton candy.

Uma's hand feels like a light show, flashing out of control. Somehow she suppresses her feelings from bursting out of her as they both walk forward. "Yeah, but quick question. Does your sister have a mute button?"

Harry laughs, "If she did I would've used it years ago."

They end up at an abandoned part of the boardwalk. The bustling sounds that usually filled it, sounded like mere echoes where they are now. No children were laughing, or mother's scolding, just the sound of Uma's heartbeat speeding up like a complex dance number. When they get close to a bench with a perfect view of the sea, Uma pulls her hand away from Harry, almost tripping as she runs to it.

She sits down, and Harry sits down beside her. They're both quiet for awhile but Harry finally speaks up.

"I'm sorry about before, I just-" he pauses, "got a little overwhelmed."

Uma nods, understanding completely. She still felt like a fish out of water herself, who was she to judge, Harry? "I understand. Back where I'm from, I'm kind of considered the bad girl."

"You?!" Harry looks at Uma genuinely shocked, knowing you'd have to be next to perfect in order to get into Auradon's school of music. She looks down at the boardwalk in shame, placing one arm around herself. She didn't mean to let it slip out, but she always seemed to lose herself when around him. "I mean, you know what they say, bad girls have all the fun." Harry continues, hoping he didn't make her feel bad.

"Growing up on the Isle, it doesn't leave you with hopes and dreams but I still always had them. I wanted to be more than my mom ever was. More than someone who spent every night working the register. But I did something once, something I deeply regret but sometimes it feels like the consequences are way bigger than what I did."

"What did you do?" Harry asks, his voice weirdly breaking. It made Uma's stomach twist up, and she could feel herself drowning in her regret.

Uma looks up at Harry, her vision weirdly blurry. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes, but she didn't look away from him."I laughed."

"You laughed?"

"My friend, my best friend at the time, and I-we pulled a prank but it went awry. It was supposed to be funny, we put in jello mix, add a little raw shrimp I stole from my mom, and turn the school pool into shrimp jello. At the time, I didn't think anything of it, even if I knew I could be kicked off the swim team. But when I was around Mal I never really cared about consequences, It was all about fun. She slipped in, and she couldn't swim, I laughed, and then I remembered she could drown. I went in but somehow Mal managed to get out all on her own, and she poured the raw shrimp all over my hair. The smell was so strong and no one wanted to be around me."

Harry stayed silent, but reaches for one of Uma's braids, he twirls it and gives her a smile. "I like the smell of shrimp. I wouldn't have stayed away."

"Harry, It was wretched, I couldn't even sleep because of the smell."

"Your voice. You're a singer. I'm right, so that means you have to kiss me, right?"

Uma blinks at him, her mouth opening slightly."How did you figure it out?"

Had Harry somehow seen her earlier? Did he hear her song? Her body heats up at the thought, it was one thing singing it in front of strangers, but for the subject of her song to hear it. Hades take her now.

"It's the way you speak, makes it very obvious. You always sound like you're about to start a song. It's cute." He almost adds something else but stops because she's leaning in closer to him. And then their lips meet, and Uma's mind becomes incoherent, consumed by their kiss.

She should pull away, but lifts up her hand and starts stroking his cheek. Her fingers feel like kindling set aflame by just touching him. She wants him, she's sure she needs him, needs more of his touch, more of his kiss, and then she remembers she also needs to breathe. She pulls away.

He says her name, his voice full of desire, and his eyes burning into her, but her mind comes back to reality. Words repeating over and over again. This will end. Summer will end. Let him go before you don't want to. Before you get hurt.

"Summer ends, Harry. This will end." Even as she said those words, part of her didn't want to let him go. It wanted to rebel, rebel against the logic of her mind. And so she added, "It's best to keep this casual."

"Casual?" Harry repeats, saying the word like it left a bitter aftertaste.

"Oh come on, you don't exactly seem like the relationship type, Harry. It's better if we set the boundaries now."

"I don't seem like the relationship type?" Harry repeats, hurt evident in his voice. "Uma, I care-"

She cuts him off, her heart hurting at the thought of him finishing that sentence. "Harry, you weren't exactly giving me vibes that you wanted this to be more."

"You're right." He says sternly, getting up from the bench, he throws his cotton candy in the garbage. "Forget it. I'm going home."

"Now you're going to shut me out?"

Harry bites down a sarcastic laugh."Why should I let someone in when they're only here for a short visit?"

"Harry, stop, you know I'm leaving, that summer ends and this could never last forever."

"What if it could?" He asks quietly, his eyes distant. "What if summer never had to end?"

Uma shakes her head, knowing it could never be."Harry, you know that's impossible. Everything ends, including summer. But we can still hang out and do what we've been doing, nothing has to change."

"Until summer ends of course. Then you'll go off and I'll be here stuck behind a register. I'm so stupid-I thought-forget it." Harry runs away, not even looking back at Uma.

Uma stood there, her feet feeling glued to the boardwalk. She knew she had no right running after him, that summer ended, and they couldn't last forever. Uma feels something wet and sticky hit her hand, she looks down and sees her cotton candy had melted.

The next morning, Uma video calls Gil, hoping he could cheer her out of her current depressed mood. He picks up on the second ring, smiling brightly at her. For a second Uma forgets their on a call, almost convinced they're actually right in front of each other. Then she notices his surroundings, way different than where she's at. He's in a fashion studio, sitting at a workstation, materials gathered all around him. She tries to give him a smile, but as hard as she tried, she just couldn't do it. Gil sensing something was wrong waits for Uma to speak. She doesn't instead she starts to cry. Gil gives her words of comfort, and they work, and she manages to gain the strength to speak.

"I told Harry I wanted our relationship to be casual and I guess we're over now. It shouldn't hurt, Gil. I don't know why it does."

She was lying. She did know why she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Uma, I think you really like this guy. Maybe you should try long distance?"

"Gil, you know I'm gonna be swamped with work once school starts. I can't commit to anything like that, not now." Uma groans in frustration. "Why did I have to meet him this summer? Why not last or summers before?"

 _It's not fair_ , she couldn't help but think. Fate somehow put them together, made them connect in a way, Uma had never connected with anyone before. And she had to let it slip away, go on with life knowing she had something people dream about, and she let it go.

"Hey, Uma don't think about it. Just relax for a little while. Work on some lyrics or imagine you're first sold out concert where you're wearing clothes I designed."

Uma smiles at the idea of that, she did love Gil's clothes. He always had a way of making her look like a sea princess. "What are you working on now?"

"A dress. It's custom ordered and I have free-range, the customer trusts my judgment one hundred percent. No pressure or anything."

"Hey, who's the greatest designer in all of Auradon?"

"Me. Just wish the greatest designer had any idea on what type of skirt I'm giving this dress."

"It'll come to you. It always does."

Gil nods, "You're right. Just gotta trust my instincts."

Uma starts to say some encouraging words when she suddenly hears the clanging of high heels in the background and a voice, a familiar voice. "Hey, Gil. I can't find that pattern I saw before. Can you come and help me find it?"

Gil covers up his phone's camera and shouts. "Sure, Evie! Will be right on that. Just give me a minute."

Uma's throat tightens, and she struggles to get out words."You're working with Evie..."

"Uma, you know I don't have a choice...We're at the same internship."

Uma knew Gil didn't have a choice, but she hated the idea of Gil being nice to Evie. But Gil was nice to everyone, that's just how he was. Still, Uma couldn't shake the fear that Evie was doing Mal's bidding. That she would turn Gil against her, and she'd be all alone.

"I know, Gil but you're getting...along with her." Her words come out harsher than she intended and Gil sighs, already knowing where Uma was going with this.

"Uma, she's not like Mal at all." Gil reveals, Uma grimaces at the mention of Mal's name."Evie's actually really nice. And she's really talented, she showed me this new stitch, and-" Gil puts his hand over his mouth, reluctant to reveal the truth.

"And what?" Uma could feel her heart ripping, she's lost Gil to Mal, she can feel it.

"We've been hanging out. Outside of the internship. Uma, don't be mad at me."

"Mad at you? Oh, that my best friend is hanging out with someone whose friends with a literal monster. Nice people don't befriend monsters, Gil. I thought you knew that...but I guess in the end even you'll betray me."

"I'm not betraying you, Uma! Don't see it that way." Gil pleads.

"You know what she does. You know all of her plans. Using Evie to get her way is her number one go to plan. And you're falling for it."

"Uma, I swear to you, I'm not. I really do think Evie is genuine."

"And when she's not, don't bother crying to me." Uma struggles to get her next words out, wanting so badly to not say it, but her anger wins, and she does. "We're not friends anymore. I'm done."

Before Gil has a chance to reply, she hits end call. He calls back instantly, and she turns off her phone in response. Feeling more alone than ever.

 **A.N.** Hey, everyone! Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates it! I was gonna write a Halloween One-shot but it's not coming together the way I like. I've been working on two, one where Uma and Harry carve pumpkins and another with pirate magician Uma. I know that makes no sense when I say it but I have context. Imagine, Pirate magician Uma pulling random fish out of her pirate hat. (Watch me never write this.) Anyway, I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews, faves, and follows. And thank you to Shontay for the rec! I really appreciate it! Also, I've started writing DC Titans fics on Ao3, so if you're into that show, check it out. I've only posted one so far, but I'm actively working on more. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you guys like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Uma sits on the beach, watching her cousin, Melody scan the sand for seashells. Melody had awoken her just an hour ago, begging her to come with her to the beach. Uma was reluctant, her last memory there was with a boy who no longer wanted to speak to her. A boy's whose heart she wonders if she's broken. She didn't need the reminder, she told Melody. Then she rolled over and tried to drift back to sleep, but Melody woke her again.

Pointing out the fact that Uma had spent more time with Harry or moping than she had with her cousin. Uma had to concede that fact, so here she was. At the beach where she had spent so much time with Harry. Time that had come to an end and could never be revived.

Uma sighs, her shoulders sinking as she drifts back into a depressive state. She doesn't stay there long as Melody's gleeful screams break her away from her thoughts.

"I found one!" She happily yells, running over to Uma. Her hands are held high as she carefully clutches onto her prize.

Melody reaches Uma and shows off her prize. It's beautiful, and probably the biggest seashell Uma's ever seen.

"It's a conch shell," Melody informs with pride in her voice.

Melody starts rambling some facts about it and Uma out of habit tunes her out. Tuning back in when Melody holds it to her ear, listening intently for the sound of the ocean.

"That's a myth, you know," Uma states, her voice sounding strangely sad. "There's no way you can actually hear the ocean."

Uma learned that truth the hard way. Many years ago, she brought back a seashell, and held it to her ear anytime she felt like she was alone. It would remind her of summers with Melody. Of the happy times, she'd share with her once summer came again. Her mom had caught her, and crushed her with the truth. Taunting her for her childish imagination, and innocence with reminders of Uma's cold reality. She broke the seashell by harshly pulling it out of Uma's hands and letting it fall to the floor. Uma cried for it, and then her mom promised to give her something really to cry about.

Uma shakes her head, lifting her hands from the blanket she sat on, and wrapping her arms around herself. She focuses on the present, on Melody standing in front of her, and the calming sound of the ocean.

Melody playfully sticks out her tongue, completely ignorant of Uma's thoughts. She turns away from Uma with the shell still pressed to her ear.

Uma decides the best way to chase the thoughts away is to keep talking. So she says the first thing that pops into her head.

"Isn't it technically cheating listening when the oceans so near?"

Her question goes unanswered as Melody remains quiet. The silence makes the memory try to creep forward again, but Uma resists and unwraps her arms from around herself, letting them drop. She clutches hard on the fabric of the blanket she's sitting on, waiting for Melody to break the silence.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Melody softly says, "It's beautiful. The most beautiful sound in the world."

She turns back to Uma and offers her a listen. Uma shakes her head, not wanting to relive the memory. She tells Melody she prefers the sound of the real ocean, the ocean right in front of them. Melody shoots Uma a disappointed look and starts to say something. Uma almost wants to elaborate on why she feels that way, but she doesn't, and she locks the memory away. Melody plops down beside Uma and makes herself comfortable.

Melody then places the conch shell between her and Uma and leans her head back to stare up at the starry sky above. Uma releases the blanket from her grip and sneaks a glance at Melody. She follows Melody's gaze upward and her jaw drops in awe of the starry sky.

"There." Melody points to a constellation, and Uma sees stars gathered together to create a sparkling image of a trapezoid with stick limbs. The more she stared at it, the more she swore it looked like the image of a man.

"That's my favorite constellation. It's called Hercules. Ever heard the myth?"

Uma snorts, of course, she's heard the myth. Who hasn't? It seemed like every other year there was a new movie adaption of the popular myth.

Melody continues speaking, "Stupid question on my part. He was my favorite bedtime story growing up. My mom used to finish every story with a reminder that only heroes could become constellations. That if I always stood up for what I believed in that I too will one day become a part of the stars."

Uma felt a pang in her heart, she never had bedtime stories growing up. Or a loving mother to tuck her in every night and fill her with hopes and dreams. Hearing Melody speak of a mother's love made her feel a familiar emptiness that she's been acquainted with her whole life. An emptiness she knew could never go away.

Melody wonders if she's annoying Uma by taking so long to get to the point but still, she continues to speak."It's a lot of pressure having to live up to the standards of the stars. And the standards my mom puts on me for that matter."

Melody takes a deep breath, ready to reveal the whole reason she even brought up the constellations. "Uma, I admire you. You never live by anyone else's standards but your own. And you always know what you want and go after it. Not a lot of people can do that."

Uma felt oddly embarrassed by the compliment. Melody admiring her? It was hard to believe. Uma didn't feel like there was anything admiral about her at all, her main motivation, her true motivation was to get off the Isle of the Lost and go somewhere far away from her mom. She didn't think that made her admiral in any sense.

Melody wouldn't get it. Most people don't unless they actually live on the Isle Of The Lost.

"Thank you. But um, what's the reason for all of this? I'm tired and It's four am not really a convenient time for a heart-to-heart, Melody." As Uma speaks, she feels a yawn catch in her throat. She holds it only for a second before finally letting it go free.

"Gil called me, Uma," Melody starts gently, and Uma's body stiffens as soon as she hears his name. "and he told me everything."

Everything? Uma doubted that. She had thought Gil to be the most honest person in the world until he held a friendship with her enemies bestie behind her back. "Did he tell you how he betrayed me? How he's associating with people who are friends with her?"

Melody nods, "He mentioned that he befriended a fellow intern and that she's friends with you know, _her_. And he told me they only started hanging out after he confronted her for how she and her friends treated you."

"He confronted her?" Uma asks, surprised.

"Yeah, and she admitted she felt terrible for standing back whenever Mal bullied you. Gil decided to give her a chance after hearing that. He cares for you, Uma. He wouldn't ever hurt you."

"I know he cares for me. He's always been there for me but this isn't something I can just easily get over." That's what made it hurt so much more. The fact Gil someone who's always been by her side except for after the incident could befriend anyone who had hurt her. Well friends with someone who had hurt her. Evie had never done anything to her outright. She just stood by Mal's side which Uma still considered a great offense.

"So you need space?"

Space. She was already away from Gil. One of the downsides of summer was being away from him. And she hadn't spoken to him for days now... Did it affect her? Maybe it bothered her a little not having someone to bounce ideas off of. She had her cousin, Melody of course but Gil and her they had such similar lives. When she expressed her pain, she didn't have to overly explain, he already knew.

"No. I'll um...call him in the morning," Uma whispers, realizing she couldn't hold any anger against Gil. Maybe he was right, maybe she should just trust him and his judgment.

Melody bounces over to Uma and hugs her. Uma pats Melody's back and thanks her. "I'm always here if you need me. You don't have to shut off your emotions."

Uma pulls away, another realization hitting her. This one about a conversation on a boardwalk, about a heart she's sure she broke. "You're right, I don't."

* * *

Harry really wasn't in the mood to greet and charm customers but somehow effortlessly faked a helpful smile whenever someone came in. And behind that fake helpful smile, his mind swings like a pendulum from anxious thought to anxious thought. About his future, about his family's future, and about being rejected by Uma. Which only reminded him of the painful breakup he went through last summer. The summer he was told that he'd always be a distraction.

He thought Uma was different. That they had something special. But that wasn't the case, Harry just learned again that he's simply a distraction. And distractions don't get love, they only get scraps of affections that can easily be thrown away.

Harry wanted to be wanted. Jonas always joked that Harry was a serial committer. And maybe he was right. He couldn't do casual, couldn't even consider the offer. He wanted her, and it's shame she didn't want him too. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't very open in their relationship. How could he be when the last one left him broken?

Would she have accepted the broken pieces of himself? Would she watch as he desperately placed together pieces that didn't fit? She wouldn't just watch. She'd bring out the pieces of herself, show Harry that even if they were both broken that maybe together they could heal. And that bothered him so much. She showed him the pieces of herself that Harry could tell she didn't show others. And yet he was still afraid, afraid that all the thoughts that haunted him would sputter out. Drowning him in his anger. Cutting him with his pain, pain that he denied. Pain if he let out wouldn't just go away.

It didn't matter now. She didn't want him. So it was fine that he didn't reveal anything. Harry would be fine even if they stayed forever confined in him. His anxious thoughts didn't go away. They bounced around unresolved in his head, and as the day went by they only seemed to worsen. The bell attached to the front of the store door chimes, indicating someone had come in.

Harry looks up, ready to greet the customer, his fake smile already plastered on his face. "Wel-" He stops his greeting, smiling a genuine smile when he recognizes who's walked in. It was Jonas and in his hand, he carries cotton candy. Cotton candy that Harry had no desire to touch, especially, after the last time he ate some.

Harry's smile drops. And he eyes the cotton candy warily.

Jonas was oblivious to Harry's frown."Hey, got your favorite summer treat thou-"

"You didn't have to do that. I'm not really in the mood for anything sweet." Especially, cotton candy. "Just throw it out. I don't want it."

Jonas raises a brow, and asks, "I'm sorry, did you just ask me to throw out your third favorite food?"

He must've heard Harry wrong. He walks over to the counter, waiting for Harry to pluck the cotton candy out of his hand. But Harry makes no move to grab it, instead, he avoids eye contact by staring at some rods hung up on the wall.

"It's not my third favorite," Harry denies, wanting to point out aloud that it was actually his fifth favorite. Well, it used to be when it didn't remind him of getting his heart ripped out of his chest. He's not ready to discuss that yet. Not here, not now. So Harry continues to pretend like the fishing rods on the wall were the most interesting thing in all of Auradon.

"Are you okay?"

No. He was far from okay, but he would never acknowledge it. So he lies through his teeth and says, "I'm amazing."

He could feel Jonas's eyes boring into him. Trying to figure out what was really going on. Harry had to do something, deflect so Jonas could never figure out the truth. But he was tired, his body felt frozen. And his lie felt so heavy on his shoulders.

"Well, I spent good money on this. So if you don't want this delicious cotton candy, I'll gladly eat it." Jonas starts to brag about how delicious the cotton candy is.

And Harry can't help but want to glance, so he does and sees Jonas hadn't touched the cotton candy at all.

"Somethings up with you. No flirty comments and you don't want cotton candy? Have you been replaced by a clone?" Jonas shakes the cotton candy, and Harry almost has the urge to grab it.

"You can't clone perfection," Harry claims with a suave smile and runs his hands slowly through his hair like he's in a hair shampoo commercial.

Jonas looks at him a little creeped out and says. "Okay, so you are you. Did something happen with your dad? Is he giving you crap cause you're leaving soon?"

Gods, he's going to have to tell him. He wasn't ready to see a disappointed look on Jonas's face. Ready to fill guilty about letting the opportunity of a lifetime slip away. So he does what anyone would do when trying to avoid telling the truth. Grabs the cotton candy from their friend's hand and takes a huge bite. He sees Uma's face flash in his head and manages to push it away. He thinks only of the glorious taste of sugary goodness currently melting in his mouth.

He takes another bite, this time making sure to answer Jonas. His words come out garbled, so he's sure Jonas can't make out a word he's saying.

"I have no idea what you just said," Jonas admits, confirming to Harry that his plan had worked.

Harry shrugs, pretending like he really didn't want to repeat himself.

Jonas shakes his head, not wanting to pry if it makes Harry uncomfortable."It doesn't matter. But hey, if you need help packing or anything, I'm down to help."

Harry stops eating the cotton candy in his hand and shakes his head, "You only want to help me, so you can get some of my stuff."

And he knew exactly what Jonas wanted the most. He's been eyeing the same thing for the past ten years of their friendship. Harry's most prized possession, his custom-made ship.

"Uh yeah. Dibs on your ship."

Harry gritted his teeth, ready to tell Jonas off. How many times did he have to tell him that ship was off limits? "No, you're not getting that."

"What do you need a toy ship for at a fancy music school?"

It wasn't a toy ship. It was a miniature custom-made model ship Harry had made with his father back when they actually spent time together.

"It's mine," Harry informs, sternly.

"Yeah, so, there's no way a fancy school like that's gonna let you bring a huge toy ship. Come on, just let me have it." Jonas begs.

"Jonas!" Harry yells, annoyed. "I'm not packing up. I'm not giving you my ship. And I'm definitely not going to Auradon's School Of Music!"

Harry realizes what he's said, and places his free hand over his mouth. He tries to deny it, but Jonas holds his hand up, looking at Harry with disappointed eyes.

"You're not going to Auradon's School Of Music? You have the chance of a lifetime, and you're choosing to stay here?"

"My dad needs me. My sisters need me. The wharf rats need me. I can't leave now."

"Winters coming soon and your dad's shop won't even be open. Harriet and CJ both can take care of themselves. The wharf rats don't need you, we'll be fine on our own. Stop using everyone as an excuse for you not to succeed."

"What? I'm not using anyone as an excuse!" Harry argues but a small part of him wonders if Jonas is right. " You don't know my dad, you don't know what I go through here. He doesn't even know I still play the piano. No one in my family does. I have an alarm on my phone that goes off every day, so I remember when the shops clear, so I can practice. I want to succeed, Jonas. That's why I applied. I want more than this. More than a life behind this cash register! But this-this is the card I've been dealt."

"I don't believe you. Do you know what I think, Harry? I think you're scared but refuse to admit it. And you're just using everyone else to cover up the fact that you're a coward. I wish I could get out of this town, wish I had the opportunity you have. I wouldn't blow it that's for sure."

"I'm not a coward," Harry whispers but knows it's a lie. He is a coward. Afraid to face his father. Afraid to open up. Afraid to be himself.

"Keep telling yourself that, Harry. Maybe you'll believe it." Jonas starts walking away, and Harry calls out his name.

"I'm not!" He shouts, even though he knew he was. Jonas leaves and Harry's alone, he wants to run out after him. Convince him he isn't a coward. That he had no choice. That there was never a decision he could make. His life was always out of his hands. His father was the one that controlled it. And he couldn't change that. He couldn't change that all.

 **A.N.** This was really hard to write but I really wanted a scene with Melody and Uma bonding. I feel like this took me forever but I think it's finally perfect. I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed/faved/followed! It keeps me motivated to write and I love reading everyone's reviews! And big thanks to Kaytlyn for the rec! Till next time everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Closing time nears and Harry finds himself full of dread. His dad would call soon, expecting a full report of what happened at the shop. But Harry had been lost in his thoughts all day, consumed by his anxieties. Barely managing to keep up his facade after his confrontation with Jonas. He hadn't even counted the money in the register yet, and couldn't even focus enough to remember any number past one.

The clock ticks throughout the shop, five more minutes till closing time. Until Harry has to come up with a story to placate his father's anger. Until Harry realizes he really has nothing to say. Until Harry hears his father's voice screaming in his ear. If only the day could never end. If only time could stand still.

He'd make this moment last forever, so he'd never have to hear his father scream again. He'd make summer last forever, so Uma would never have broken his heart at the boardwalk. He'd go back in time and bring his mother back to life, so he'll never carry an emptiness that refuses to go away.

His five minutes are up. And his phone rings throughout the shop. He doesn't want to pick up. Finds himself tempted to just let it keep ringing and pretend he's so busy working he couldn't pick up. But he couldn't lie to his dad, that man would get it out of him eventually. His cold stare with eyes that match Harry's, burning Harry who always shifts around uncomfortable under his dad's focus. Telling Harry he'd find the truth. Telling Harry he's forever disappointed. Telling Harry that his mother's death was all his fault.

He hated that stare. Hated that it only seemed to be directed at him. Harriet and CJ somehow always avoided it. He wished he knew their secret, their masterful plan for getting away with everything. Maybe it helped that they weren't home that night with their mom. That they weren't the ones that found her lying lifeless.

He picks up just before the last ring. His father barrages him instantaneously with questions, asking about how crowded the shop was. Harry told him it was a slow day, which was true, but he couldn't give him an exact number of customers. Which causes his father to suck an annoyed breath, he berates Harry for not paying attention and starts to complain about CJ. He made her hand out flyers days ago, but it didn't grow their customer count, in fact, Harry's sure she's lessened it.

His dads aggravated, ready to take out his anger on someone, and to Harry's surprise, it isn't him this time. He tells Harry to close up shop and get home in time for dinner. Harry makes up an excuse, saying he wants to double check the inventory. But he'll be home as soon as he's done.

Harry's dad doesn't question him and just tells him not to get home too late. Harry tells him he'll try to finish as quickly as he can, and he hears no response. He takes a look at his phone screen and sees his father had ended the call already. He brings the phone to his chest and takes a deep breath. He did it. He made it through the call.

It takes Harry more time than he cares to admit for him to count the money in the register. He remembers when he used to be terrible at numbers, barely able to count past one. His mom had sat him down beside her at the piano, and wouldn't let Harry leave until she was sure he learned something. He smiles at the memory, wishing his mom could see him play now.

He wonders if he can fit some time to play the piano. It's been days since his fingers touch the keys. He knew with every key touched his mind would clear, but he still had more work to do.

He checks the inventory. Making note of what was selling well and what wasn't. Then after that was done, he sneaks straight into the backroom not even bothering to close up the front of the shop. He doesn't even close the back room door, he's only thinking of finally getting to play the piano after what feels like so long. He pulls off the protective white sheet that covers his mom's piano and pulls out the bench tucked under the board where the keys lied. He sits down and stretches his fingers. Then he positions his hands over the keys and plays a chord.

That one simple chord makes his heart swell with happiness, and he feels like he's found himself. A self that's been missing for so long. He starts playing a song, a song he wrote for his mom, a song she can never listen to. And loses himself in the music.

* * *

The shop said open even though according to the flyer in Uma's hands closing hours was almost a half an hour ago. She pulls open the door and finds herself surprised it's actually open. She walks in and is greeted by the melodic sound of a piano. She pauses, feeling the melody wrap around her with its pain. With its yearning. She knew she shouldn't have walked further in, the sign next to the opened door said employees only. But she had to know, had to see who was creating that beautiful music.

She ends up in a hallway, a room door is open, and as she walks closer, a familiar back greets her. It was Harry, his focus solely on the piano. He didn't notice her at all. Uma looks at the sight in front of her shocked. Harry played the piano? And he was amazing. His fingers moved expertly on the keys. She's never seen someone play that good before, not in real life.

And the song he's playing, she's never heard it before, was it an original? Did Harry also write music? Why didn't he tell her? Why did he keep this to himself? She would've been so excited to sing with him. They could've even written some songs together.

Uma could feel lyrics bubbling on her tongue. She almost starts to sing before she stops herself. She didn't want him to stop. Didn't want his music to ever end. Watching him play was the most beautiful sight she's ever seen in her life, so just for a moment, she'll let this last forever.

The notes in Harry's song gets angry, coming out harsher than the notes before it. Uma wonders if every note is a part of him and if this is how he really feels. Who was he angry at? What was he yearning for? Who or what was causing him pain? She could feel every answer in his song, but she couldn't interpret it not without hearing him put it to words. Maybe that's the one thing Harry couldn't do. Put his feelings into words, so he put them into the notes, into the chords, and etches them out in a haunting melody. A melody only he understood.

She had him wrong, it wasn't that he couldn't open up. That he hid everything behind a fake smile. It was that he was always crying out but no one heard him. No one heard his song.

Harry stops playing and his head drops, he lifts his hands up as a protective covering. And he cries. Uma felt like she was violating his privacy. She should leave. Come back tomorrow and apologize then. But she doesn't, instead, she walks forward and calls his name.

"Harry?"

His body stiffens, and Uma continues to speak."The way you play the piano, it's so beautiful. I've never heard anything so amazing. So haunting. That song, your song, I don't think I can ever get it out of my head. I know, I'm probably the last person you want to see. I'm sorry, Harry for what happened at the boardwalk. I was scared before but I'm not anymore. We have this connection and sometimes it feels like I've known you forever. Maybe I did in another life."

Harry stays silent but Uma feels bold. So she slides onto the bench, sitting beside him. He moves away, but he doesn't leave the bench. He even drops his hands from his face and lets them hover over the keys.

She places an encouraging hand on his shoulder." Play again, don't give up. I'm right here beside you."

His jaw tics, but he places his fingers on the keys. He presses one key, then another. And then he stops. He makes a fist and bashes it against the keys, jolting up from the seat.

"Leave." Is all that he says.

Uma looks up at him, her eyes sad."Harry-"

"Leave." He says again, cutting her off.

Uma nods, accepting the fact that Harry didn't want to speak to her. She gets up but before she leaves, she says one last thing. The last thing she's sure she'll ever say to him again. "I'm sorry, Harry. And I really hope you never stop playing. Goodbye."

She was the first. The first person to ever hear him play apart from his mother. Sure, he sent the university a recording of him playing but that was different. This was more, intimate. He felt vulnerable. Found himself wishing she didn't hear him play at all. And then she told him she wanted him. Actually wanted him, she didn't label him a distraction and forget he existed.

And he told her to leave because he knew they could never really be together. She was right before. Summer ended. Soon she'll be focused on school and Harry on his eternal misery because he's trapped in his father's shop. They could never work out.

Harry's life went back to his routine before he ever met Uma. He woke up. Opened the shop. Worked his shift. Closed up shop. And on his free days, he spent it with the wharf rats, all except Jonas. Jonas was now refusing to speak to him. He didn't want to be friends with someone who squandered opportunities. Part of Harry didn't blame him, the other just wanted his friend back.

Harry found some relief in the fact Jonas didn't tell the other Wharf Rats. He knew they would react to his decision the same way Jonas did. And he really didn't want to lose all of his friends. Everything was going well.

He didn't even notice the school emails bombarding him with reminders he needed to be on campus soon. Didn't take note that he only had three more days to prepare. Because he wasn't going, he wasn't going at all. And there was no desire, no feeling that he wanted more in life than just working in his dad's shop. It didn't exist. And even if it did, his father would never let him.

It's Harry's lunch break, and he decides he's going to eat at home. He opens the door to his house and calls out to see if anyone else is there. No one answers, so he assumes he's alone. He walks into the kitchen and his dad's sitting at the table, reading something. It looks like a letter. Harry pays it no mind, not even bothering to try to see what it was.

He goes to the fridge and opens it up. His eyes start scanning for food that didn't look expired but he stops when he hears his dad call his name. Harry closes the fridge door and looks back at him. His dad's face unreadable.

"Yeah?"

"What is this?" His dad angrily asks, holding out the letter he's reading. Harry walks over the table, and grabs the letter from his father's hand, he reads just the first line and drops it. It was his acceptance letter. Proof that he'd gotten into Auradon's School Of Music. Proof that he was good enough.

His father must've gone into his room. Must've noticed something hidden behind the sail of the ship they made together. Harry's stomach drops, and his heart beats fast. His mouth feels dry as he tries to come up with an explanation. He didn't have one.

"You told me you didn't apply to any schools."

"I didn't. I only applied to one."

It was a smart comment. A comment that would only push his father's anger, but Harry almost didn't care.

His father glares, and even though his gaze is cold Harry feels the familiar burn. "Do you know how much the shop needs you? How could you be so selfish? Our money will get so tight without you here. You know you're the only one who knows the shop the way I do. Did you think anything of me or your sisters?"

Ah, the guilt trip. Harry imagined this so many times before, you'd think he'd be prepared for it. But no, the words gnawed at him, ripped his brain to pieces as he blanked out on a response.

"No, you only cared about yourself. And a music school? Since, when did you ever play an instrument?"

"The piano," Harry says quietly, and then proudly adds, "I play the piano like mom."

"You stopped learning piano a long time ago after-" His father pauses not wanting to mention the event that destroyed his world. "There's no way you'd get good enough to get into a music school."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek. He was good, really really good. And he knew it. Auradon's School Of Music even said so. Even Uma when she heard him play complimented him. He had talent, he knew he had talent.

"I continued to practice after mom d-"Harry couldn't let the word come out so instead, he says, "left. I taught myself. Sometimes, I would even ask my school's music teacher to teach me some new things. I practiced really hard dad. I wanted so badly to play just like mom."

"Shut up." His father growls and his voice hits Harry like a slap to the face. "Don't mention her. Don't ever mention her again."

Harry apologizes, even though he knew he shouldn't. She was his mom. Why couldn't he speak of her? Why couldn't he want to be like her? Why couldn't he have his own dream?

"They gave me a full scholarship." He informs, his voice still quiet. "All I have to do is show up."

"You were going to leave. Leave me and your sisters! Leave us to fend for ourselves!" His father over-dramatically shouts.

He wanted to tell him that he actually had no intention to leave. He planned on staying. Living out the life that his father carved in stone for him. But he didn't say that at all. He said what he secretly desired. What he wished he said to himself in the mirror almost a month ago. "Yeah, I was going to leave because I want this dad. I want this more than anything and I worked really hard to achieve it. I can't let this dream go."

For the first time in Harry's life, he was honest with himself. He was still afraid, petrified actually. But he refused to let his dream go, to let himself live a life without knowing what he could've achieved. He was going to go to Auradon's School Of Music. Even if it meant disappointing his father. Even if it meant facing all of his fears. Even if it meant seeing a girl that wanted him, a girl he pushed away.

His father slams his fist down on the table, leaving a dent when he lifts his fist up. Harry gulps, debating whether he should back down. Go back to being the coward he's been his whole life. But he doesn't, he holds his head up high and strongly declares with no way of backing down. "I'm going to Auradon's School Of Music."

It was the first day of classes, and Uma's sitting down waiting for it to start. Summer ended. And now her life would be filled with musical compositions and essays. She's excited about it but also sad. Wishing her and Harry didn't end the way they did. Wishing they could at least be friends. Wishing they had more time.

Someone sits beside her, and she straightens up, a little annoyed they chose to sit next to her, especially, with so many seats being empty. Uma closes her eyes, hoping they won't talk to her. They tap her shoulder, and she turns to them with glare already etched on her face. A gasp comes out as she recognizes who's sitting beside her.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" A voice with a familiar Scottish accent asks, belonging to the boy who stole her heart this summer. The boy whose heart she broke. The boy she wished time would give her one more chance with."I kind of forgot to pack one."

Uma smiles, speechless. Summer may have ended, but she had a strange feeling that this was only the beginning for her and Harry.

A.N. Woo, the end! I had to delete a scene where Harry sends a bunch of selfies to Jonas and is like I didn't screw it up. And Jonas is like is it just me or does your eyeliner get heavier in every pic. And their friendship is repaired. This story's changed so much. I've deleted so many scenes that I'm probably gonna use in Run Away some day. When I first started I was like yeah I'm gonna just write a cute cliche summer romance with Harry and Uma. And then somehow it became much deeper than I intended. Thank you to everyone who's read this! Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows. I hope you guys like this ending! Bye!


	7. Home

Harry's fingers were slightly sore from staying up two days straight to practice the piece he's currently performing. He only has a couple of more notes to play till he's done, but they're the most difficult of the piece. Just when he's supposed to press his foot down on the sustain pedal and play those difficult notes, his fingers cramp up, on his right hand, and he has to improvise. He changes the position of his left hand and finishes off the piece with his improvisation.

The room is so quiet that the sound of Harry's nervous gulp echoes throughout the room. A minute later someone starts to clap and soon others follow.

Harry feels his nervousness shred away, and he gets up from the piano bench. He turns around and the claps grow louder. He gives a wink to the crowd of his classmates and then glances over at the professor.

His confidence shatters when he sees Professor Cadenza fuming in anger. The professor lets out a yell and all clapping ceases instantly.

"No! No! No! What was that? That isn't how that piece is supposed to end at all!" Professor Cadenza tilts his head back and a pained expression comes on his face. He lowers his head and looks at Harry accusingly, "You! You completely destroyed one of the most renowned pieces in all of Auradon!"

Harry's sore fingers pulse, he closes it in a protective fist and lifts it to his chest. "I'm sorry, Professor Cadenza. I didn't mean to not do it exactly-"

Harry's cut off by Professor Cadenza. "Lies! There was no way that move wasn't premeditated."

Harry starts to speak but quickly shuts his mouth. If he told Professor Cadenza about his sore fingers he'll know Harry didn't do any finger stretching or finger exercises. He'd also know Harry hadn't slept in days because he was spending all his free time practicing this piece. A piece he just disrespected by changing the final part.

Professor Cadenza turns his focus away from Harry and onto his class. "Shame on all of you! Are none of your ears well-trained? Did none of you even notice the difference?!" He shouts out and the room is filled with mumbles.

One person decides to speak up. A girl with blonde hair and baby blue highlights. Harry recognizes her as Ally, a member of one of the vocal clubs his girlfriend, Uma is a part of. "Well, yes sir, I noticed the difference. I'm sure we all did." The big black bow she's wearing moves a little as she looks around the room."But sir...Harry's change to the piece fits it perfectly. It adds another depth and perspective to the lament and sadness in earlier parts. In fact, it leaves you feeling more uncertain than the original does."

Harry smiles, proud of himself. Did he portray all of that with just a change of the notes? He hadn't even planned it out, he just played it totally by instinct. Harry gives Ally a grateful nod, and she gives him a small smile in return.

Professor Cadenza didn't agree with Ally's assessment, his cloudy curled white hair bounces as he comes over to Harry and shoos him back to his seat.

Once Harry's sitting back down in his seat, Professor Cadenza goes back to teaching. Soon Professor Cadenza's lecture looms to an end, and he calls on Harry who's slouching in his seat and half-listening to the lecture.

"Hmm, yes?" Harry says straightening up in his seat.

"I expect you to perform that piece again and correctly this time when you return from spring break."

Relief washes over Harry. Professor Cadenza was giving him another chance. "Thank you, Professor."

"Make sure you play the piece exactly how it's written, Mr. Hook." Professor Cadenza reiterates again.

"I will," Harry assures.

Hours later Harry's sitting in his dorm room at his desk, reviewing the piece once again. His eyes scan the page as he stretches out his still sore fingers. Harry had taken something for it and even iced it for an hour but the pain seemed there to stay least for now.

Someone knocks on his dorm room door, so Harry gets up from his desk and opens it. His girlfriend, Uma greets him with an appreciative glance at his attire. Harry's wearing a red shirt covered in musical notes. A gift Uma gave him over the winter holiday. Harry couldn't help but admire her right back. Her hair looks exactly like the waves that would hit Harry's dad's boat whenever he was tasked to try out some new equipment. The top part of her hair is black but the rest of it is a sea-foam green. Whenever she moves her head it's like watching the waves hit the shore-line.

"Hey," Harry greets her with a smile. Uma smiles back at him and Harry feels like he's under a spell. A spell he never wants to be broken.

"I'm heading out soon..." She says, looking at Harry with hopeful eyes." you know you could still change your mind?"

Uma was going back to the town Harry spent his whole life at. Back to the town, his dad lived in. Back to the town, his mom took her last breath. Back to the town, he could no longer call home.

Harry made a choice by coming here. A choice that left a father furious with his son and a son without a home. Harry's dad had told him if he left he would no longer have a dad either or anyone else to call his family. That Harry would be completely and utterly alone.

Harry wasn't alone however, he had his girlfriend, Uma, his friends, and his sisters. Both of whom came up to visit him on multiple occasions. They even officially met Uma and it didn't go as bad as he thought it would. But they did convince her he was a total sea nerd and told her every embarrassing story about him ever.

Harry really wished Uma never found out about his pirate phase. Harriet and CJ just had to bring every picture of him in a pirate outfit up with them. Uma now couldn't resist the urge to playfully refer to Harry as her first-mate. The fact that Harry wasn't the captain of their imaginary ship was a mystery as he was the only one of them who knew how to sail. Uma would always stick out her tongue every time Harry points that out and ignore Harry's childish grumbling.

"Harry?" Uma says, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?" Harry answers. still a little lost in his thoughts.

"I said I'm leaving soon but you could always change your mind and come with us."

"Uma, I can't go back there..."

"Harry, I'm sure your friends miss you. I mean, you're always talking about how much you miss hanging out with your friend Jonas."

Jonas couldn't visit Harry because he didn't have enough money to come up. Jonas's car was always breaking down and there was always a new bill to pay. Harry and Jonas kept up with each other on royal media but it wasn't the same.

Harry should go back and visit his friends. He really really wanted to see them but...his dad. Harry would have to go there knowing he had no home. That every item he left behind in his room was boxed up and in a dumpster somewhere. That there's no mark of him ever existing there. That his dad hated him because he dared to live out his own dream.

"It's best if I stay, Uma. I have a piece I should be working on, anyway." Harry tries to point to the piece sitting on his desk waiting to be mastered but winces as his fingers sting in pain.

Uma comes close to him and gently grabs his hand. "Have you been overplaying?" She asks but from the accusatory tone in her voice, she already knows the answer.

Harry bites his lip, knowing he couldn't deny it. "Yes...but I have to do that. There's no way I can keep up with everyone else if I don't."

Uma shakes her head and caresses the palm of Harry's hand. "You don't have to keep up with everyone else. Go at your own pace."

Harry looks at Uma like she's been replaced with a doppelgänger. "Coming from the girl who does scales every 3 hours?"

Uma removes her hand from Harry's and reaches up to touch Harry's face. "None of my practicing causes injuries." She reminds and then playfully pokes his cheek. Uma moves her hand away from Harry's cheek and then crosses her arms against her chest."And I know how to take a break."

"Our last seven dates have been karaoke, Uma. Are you sure you know how to take a break?"

Uma shrugs, answering."I can't help it if my passion is also my hobby."

Harry laughs. "Can't I say the same thing?"

Uma starts to respond but her phone rings. She tells Harry it's Melody and that she probably needs to leave sooner rather than later. "I thought we'd have more time together but I forgot my cousin is an early bird."

"She says the same thing about you," Harry says, laughing again.

Melody would always walk around campus in the mornings half asleep because Uma got up early to practice her scales. She would always beg Harry to switch roommates with her because he never saw his.

"I don't even do my scales that early. She's just a late riser. I swear that girl sleeps like a princess." She ignores Melody's call and gives Harry a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll text you and if Melody doesn't have many we just have to visit there moments, I'll call you when we get there."

"Sounds good. Have fun!"

Uma gives him a look indicating this will be the worst trip of her life, and then she walks back to the door, her eyes not leaving Harry. While she grabs hold of the doorknob with one hand, she uses her other to blow Harry a kiss. And within a couple of seconds, the door is opened, and she leaves. And Harry's alone in his dorm thinking of waves hitting the shoreline.

On the second day of spring break, Harry's phone rings loudly as he walks back to his dorm. He picks his phone out of his pocket with his hand that's now fully healed from its soreness and is shocked to see who's calling him.

It's his dad's business partner, Mr. Smee. Harry was never close to him, not like his sister Harriet was. Harriet was the one who was always babysitting Mr. Smee's sons for extra money. Harry's only interactions with Mr. Smee occurred whenever Mr. Smee came over to the Hook household on holidays. But even that was only mere minutes of speaking and didn't go deeper than simple greetings and questions about grades.

Mr. Smee had no reason to call him. No reason at all, so why? Why was his phone ringing with Mr. Smee's name on the caller ID?

Harry picks up and greets Mr. Smee who answers with a sneeze. "Sorry, it's my allergies." Mr. Smee mumbles.

"It's fine. How are you, Mr. Smee?"

"Awful. My allergies are the worst it's ever been!" Mr. Smee complains and sneezes again.

Harry suggests allergy meds but Mr. Smee whines they haven't been working. "I'm supposed to get a larger dosage soon but it won't come until after the boat show."

The boat show. Harry went every year by himself since he was fourteen and negotiated deals for boats for his dad's store. He was quite good at it. Really really good. So good he almost felt disappointed that he wouldn't go this year.

"You know how important the boat show is for your dad's shop. It's where we make most of our revenue."

"I know," Harry says already figuring out why Mr. Smee called him. "Why don't you have my dad handle it instead?"

Mr. Smee gives an evasive answer. "He can't do it, but I was hoping you would."

"Mr. Smee...I'm really busy with school and stuff. I can't just stop everything to do a boat show."

"Isn't spring break happening now?"

"It is," Harry admits though he wishes he hadn't.

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Before Harry has a chance to interject that he didn't say yes, Mr. Smee ends the call. Leaving Harry no choice but to get ready for tomorrow.

When Harry was young he and his dad used to do the boat shows together. They would always be the most talked about event. Even if their boat wasn't the latest model and was chipped in some places, they had a way to make it feel alive.

After Harry's mother's death, his dad had stopped taking him to the boat show. Instead, he went alone and left Harry at home to play with miniature ships they'll never build together again. While Harry's older sister Harriet watched over Harry and tried to fill a role she should never have to fill.

When Harry was fourteen his dad let him come to the boat show once again. Harry thought it'd be like old times. Exactly the way it was when he was young. When they were once father and son.

It wasn't. His dad told Harry where their boat was and gave him a quick rundown on what to do. Harry was confused. It had been years since he drove a boat, and he wasn't used to doing it alone. His dad didn't care and complained about Harry being whiny. Harry bit his tongue and nodded accepting the tasks that his dad placed on him.

When it came time to perform in the boat show, Harry managed to give the best performance of his life. As soon as his feet hit the boards of the boat, they became one. And every elaborate trick Harry saw his dad do when he was young played out in his mind. Harry didn't do it perfectly. He didn't even win. But he had fun and a lot of buyers loved his energy which boosted his dad's shop sales.

Harry knew that if no one did the boat show this year...it could destroy his dad's business. Leave his family in financial disarray. Harry had to help them. Had to help his dad. Even though according to his dad, Harry wasn't family at all.

Harry's awake and ready to leave at the crack of dawn. He heads out to the spot he told Mr. Smee to pick him up at. Mr. Smee isn't there yet, so Harry sits on his bag and waits.

While waiting for Mr. Smee, one of the members of Uma's vocal club jogged past him. They jog backward when they recognize him.

"Hey, Harry." Audrey, Uma's closest friend in her vocal club says. She takes out her earbuds and asks. "What are you doing out here?"

She looks around with cautious eyes, biting the inside of her cheek waiting for some type of criminal activity to magically appear before her. Harry forgot Audrey's convinced he's a rebel without a cause and wherever he goes trouble follows.

Harry raises an amused brow. "Just looking for some trouble."

Fear flashes in her eyes, and she grips the sides of the skirt of her pink and blue dress. "On campus? Can't you do that somewhere not close to Auradon's best musicians and dancers?"

Her words come out shaky and Harry knows he should stop messing with her but it's too much fun.

"I could." Harry answers vaguely, then lowers his voice." But where's the fun in that?"

Audrey blinks and her hands shake a little. Harry finally feels bad for messing with her. Uma had told him that Audrey had a very sheltered upbringing and was raised to fear the villains of society but was slowly growing out of it.

Harry let out a laugh to ease the tension and show Audrey he's joking. "I'm actually just going..." He tries to say the word home. Thinks it over and over again. But was he going home? It felt more like he was sneaking onto enemy territory than heading back home.

"Going..." Audrey repeats waiting for him to finish his answer.

"To see Uma. I miss her, so I'm going to go see her."

"Aww," Audrey says and lets out a squeak. "That's so romantic!"

"Yeah, I'm a romantic guy, I guess." Harry says but then asks, "Hey? Why are you still on campus? Don't you usually vacation somewhere?"

"Ugh, no. I'm so over it, especially after losing my boyfriend to some purple-haired goth girl on my last vacation. Ben..."Audrey starts to sob. "How could anyone dump me? Do you know how amazing I am?"

"Uh..." Harry responds not really knowing how to respond. Audrey starts going on a rant talking about how perfect she is. Harry nods whenever Audrey asks if he's listening even though he's not.

When she's done she wipes her tears from her eyes and says, "It's fine. I've been flirting with his best friend, so I'm so over it and him."

Everything she implied earlier indicated the exact opposite of that statement but Harry wasn't going to point that out. Before Harry could say something in response, a black car rolls up on the street and honks. Harry gets up from sitting on his bag that he was using as a chair. He picks up the bag and heads to Mr. Smee's car.

Harry opens the passenger door and Mr. Smee tells Harry to throw his bag in the back, so Harry does. Just before he gets in the passenger seat, he waves goodbye to Audrey who isn't even there. She's already back to jogging and doesn't even see Harry wave goodbye. Harry shrugs, and sits in the passenger's seat and closes the door preparing for the awkwardest car ride of his life.

As Mr. Smee drives the sound of a piano and harpsichord fills up the cramped space of the car. Harry's shocked by Mr. Smee's music choice. He had no idea his dad's business partner was into classical music. Harry leans his head on the passenger car window and closes his eyes. He listens intently trying to place the piece but it doesn't sound familiar to him at all.

"Who's playing that?" Harry asks Mr. Smee. Mr. Smee gives Harry a look that implies he's lost in a memory.

"Your parents." Mr. Smee answers and Harry chokes on an imaginary drink.

"My parents?" He spits out confused. "You must mean my mother. My dad wouldn't...he doesn't like music."

"How'd you think he met your mother?"

Harry didn't think of how his dad met his mother. Mostly, because his dad never talked about it and his mom left before Harry was old enough to want to ask that question.

"He's never mentioned it. We're not even allowed to speak of her..."

Mr. Smee sighs a heavy sigh. He looks disappointed but not surprised."I suspected your father wasn't grieving well but Harriet never made any mentions of it. She always avoided the topic of your mom. But you kids do deserve to know who your mother was. Who your dad used to be."

"Can you-Can you tell me about her?"

Mr. Smee turns the volume dial down and nods his head. "Alright, I can do that. Let me see..."He makes a noise to indicate he's thinking and then says, "Did you know your mother always used to get seasick?"

 **A.N.** Hi! got inspired to write an epilogue to End Of The Summer and it's not entirely written out but it's fully planned out, so this is a sure finish. But anyway, tell me what you guys think? What are some things you'd like to see happen? Oh and also the professor of Harry's class is Cadenza from the beauty and the beast live-action movie and his wife might make an appearance. Depends. Not sure yet but I want to thank everyone for reading this! And thank you to everyone who's supported this fic!


	8. Stranger

Harry never knew this about his mother. Never knew that the woman who loved a sailor couldn't handle even the smallest of waves hitting a boat. That she would grip the boat so tight that one time she actually broke some wood off. As Mr. Smee tells Harry more and more about his mother, she starts to feel like a stranger.

A person he's only seen in pictures stuffed in a box in the attic. Not someone he knew and loved. Not even someone whose smile only appeared in his mind when he played the piano. But a complete an utter stranger.

"She would always make this one dish I could never pronounce-" Mr. Smee stops mid-way probably trying to remember the name of the dish."Harry? You've been pretty quiet for a while now. Are you okay?"

Harry's face was turned away from Mr. Smee, so only the cars driving by could see that Harry's face was wet with tears. Harry sniffles, and clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine, Mr. Smee."

"I can stop talking about her if it's too much."

"No, I don't want that," Harry says trying to hold back his tears. They start to well up and blur his vision. So Harry has no choice but to lift his arm up and wipe them away with his jacket sleeve.

Harry takes a deep shaky breath and runs his fingers through his hair. "I guess after all these years it's finally dawned on me that I'll never know her. Never know the woman you're describing. Never know my own mother."

Harry's mother used to be someone that he only had to think harder about to remember. Someone whose smile lulled him to sleep every night but was slowly forgotten as he aged. Someone who loved him and gave him love without ever taking it away.

"Hey, you can get to know her. These stories I tell you won't be much but maybe it'll give you a fuller picture of her. And even if it doesn't you'll always have her love, Harry. She loved you and your sisters more than anything don't ever forget that."

The feel of the keys of a piano on Harry's fingertips. Pressing down on the keys. Her smile. His mother's smile. Fading. A faded picture. Frayed edges. Love.

Her love. A mother's love. Always with Harry. Always remembered. Never fading. Mr. Smee's right.

Harry wanted to see the full picture of who his mother really was. Harry wanted to know her for real. And who knows? Maybe the stories Mr. Smee will tell Harry could reignite those faded memories. Making them anew.

Harry turns towards Mr. Smee whose focusing on the traffic on the road ahead.

"Can you tell me more, please?" Harry asks Mr. Smee, his curiosity overwhelming him now.

Mr. Smee adjusts his glasses, leans forward, and sighs as he ends up in a congested car lane. His face twists up in frustration as if someone had winded it up like one would a watch but it soon disappears when he realizes Harry's asked him a question.

Harry repeats his question with nervousness that wasn't there before.

With a smile, Mr. Smee starts telling Harry everything he's ever wanted to know about his mother. He tells Harry about how his parents met. Tells Harry that his dad went to Auradon's School Of Music. The very school that's helping Harry achieve his dream. The school Harry got into because he was good enough. The school Harry almost didn't go to because he was afraid. The school that caused Harry to get disowned.

"Your granddad wasn't so happy with your dad's decision to go to Auradon's School Of Music. He wanted your dad to go to a college that offered military training." Mr. Smee tells Harry, who's trying to picture the man his dad called father. The man who probably disowned his son for pursuing his dream, like his son would do to theirs.

"I guess that's why, my sisters and I have never met him," Harry observes.

"Well...no. Your dad did actually join the military. Well, the Navy, specifically. He was...well he tried..." Mr. Smee's voice trails off, and traffic moves up a little.

He drives forward then simply says, "He just didn't stick with it and it made your grandfather furious."

Harry felt like there was so much more to the story. But from the way Mr. Smee was tightly gripping the steering wheel Harry decides not to pry...much. There was one question, however, that Harry really needed an answer to.

"Is that also why my dad stopped playing the harpsichord?"

"When your father came back from the Navy...things were just different. One of those differences was that he no longer played. It broke your mother's heart."

Over the years, Harry's sure the amount of hearts his dad's broke has risen. Harry's sure his own heart is one of the broken ones that his dad left behind.

Mr. Smee dives into another story about Harry's mother and soon enough they arrive at the Smee household. Harry wants to hear so much more about his mother but knows that they can't stay in this car forever. Soon they'll be inside Mr. Smee's house with Mr. Smee's sons swarming the entrance waiting to pounce Harry with millions of questions about Auradon City. So Harry let's silence fall between them both and watches quietly as Mr. Smee gets ready to leave the car.

Mr. Smee opens his glove compartment and reaches into it. He pulls out a red, woolly, and old worn out hat. A hat that when Harry was just a little younger thought was permanently attached to Mr. Smee's head.

One summer he even dared his younger sister to swipe it off Mr. Smee's head. She did. Revealing a huge bald spot that caused Mr. Smee to cover the back of his head with one hand and chase after CJ for his hat. CJ eventually did give it back to Mr. Smee after she had "accidentally" thrown it into Mrs. Smee's compost pile. Something that Harry's sure Mr. Smee hasn't forgiven CJ for.

Harry had overheard Harriet and Mr. Smee's call once when she had the phone on speaker while she cooked. Mr. Smee flat out said CJ wasn't allowed over at his house or around his kids. Labeling CJ as a bad influence. His sister, CJ did love trouble but Harry didn't think she caused enough to be a bad influence.

Then again, this is the same person who once tried to convince Harry he was dying when he was twelve, and she was ten. CJ had convinced her friend Freddie Facilier, whose father is a fortune teller on the boardwalk to tell Harry she read his cards and it looked quite grim. Okay, so maybe Harry could see how his sister, CJ could be a bad influence on someone.

Mr. Smee opens up the driver side door and Harry stops him from leaving, asking Mr. Smee to play Harry's parent's song again. Mr. Smee turns his car on again, presses play on the car CD player, and lets the music of Harry's parent's love fill the car once again.

Harry closes his eyes, trying to imagine his parents across from each other playing. Trying to imagine his dad smiling at his mom with a love that would never go away in his eyes. Trying so hard to imagine the man that Mr. Smee described. Harry's mind is as empty as his childhood bedroom.

Harry opens his eyes, and lets the song play to a finish before asking, "What did they name this song?"

Mr. Smee doesn't immediately respond, instead, he looks over to the Smee residence with fondness in his eyes.

"Your parents called the song home."

Once they're inside the Smee household, Mr. Smee calls out for his three sons. Harry expects to hear the sound of three rows of feet running down the stairs but that doesn't happen. Harry hears a door slide open and then spots Mrs. Smee walking out of a room towards him and Mr. Smee. She's dressed in clothing meant for gardening or beekeeping Harry wasn't so sure.

She shoots Harry a warm smile and gives Mr. Smee a hug. Mr. Smee shyly glances up at her when she pulls away. They've been married for almost twenty years now yet still acted like their first date was mere months ago. Harry found it adorable.

"Where're the boys?" Mr. Smee wonders, his eyes looking expectantly at the stairs.

"They're hanging out with Harriet at the boardwalk." She informs Mr. Smee.

Mr. Smee frowns then mumbles disappointed."I haven't seen them all day."

"They'll be back in a couple of hours." Mrs. Smee reassures her husband. She then turns to where Harry stands, clutching onto his overstuffed packed bag that was filled more with eyeliner and musical compositions than clothes.

"Welcome back, Harry," She greets with such warmness it'd make the surface of the sun jealous. "How's life at Auradon's School Of Music? Is Auradon City treating you well?"

"Hello, Mrs. Smee." Harry greets back. "Life at Auradon's School Of Music is pretty amazing. It's great being around people who have the same passions as you." Harry suddenly remembers the piece he's supposed to perfect and perform for Professor Cadenza. He packed it in his overstuffed bag, and as much as the notes are now seared in his head, Harry still needed to find a place to practice the piece.

"Do you guys have a piano?" He wonders, praying that Mrs. Smee says yes.

"Oh, we don't. I'm sorry." Mr. Smee answers.

Harry sighs, "It's fine."

Harry knew a place where he potentially could find a piano. Well hoped he could. Uma's cousin, Melody probably had a beauty of a baby grand or even a grand piano somewhere in her beach house. Maybe if he asked her she'd let him use it? Harry yawns and thinks jumbled reminders that his sleep schedule has been a mess lately. And waking up at the crack of dawn today definitely wasn't helping.

Mr. Smee leads Harry to the guest room. When they arrive there, Mr. Smee tells Harry where everything he may need is at. Harry nods along but he's not really listening. His body is begging for sleep. For Harry to close his eyes for just an hour or two. Or seventeen.

Mr. Smee leaves and closes the guest room door. Harry's alone now. He drops his bag, takes off his jacket, and places his jacket on the back of a chair next to a vanity set. Harry then walks over to the guest bed and plops himself down on it and lays down. He then instantly falls asleep.

Somethings crawling on Harry's face. He tries to swat it away but it keeps coming back. He lets out a frustrated groan, and then he hears hushed childish giggles...wait. Harry sleepily opens one eye to see a blonde haired boy with glasses and rosy red cheeks in front of him. It's one of the Smee twins. Squirmy Smee.

Squirmy's looking behind Harry mouthing words which meant either Squeaky or Sammy or both of them were currently behind Harry. And were most likely the source of the crawling feeling on Harry's face earlier. Harry hoped it wasn't a bug. It was very much like the Smee twins to bring in a random bug from outside. Placing it on Harry's face, however, the source of that plan was obviously all Sammy Smee.

Harry suddenly bolts up, catching all the Smee siblings off guard. He turns to where he's sure Sammy Smee's standing and manages to block his path. Leaving Sammy no way to get to the door and leave. The Smee twins, however, manage to escape and the sound of the guest door opening and closing confirms it.

"Hand it over," Harry demands with his hand out.

Sammy glares at Harry and places whatever he and his brothers put on Harry's face in Harry's palm. It's a spider. A medium-sized spider. Harry immediately runs into the guest bathroom, searching for something to put the spider in. He finds a cup that's been placed on a sink, grabs it and then scoops up the spider in his palm.

He places his hand over the top of the cup and walks back into the bedroom. "Where'd you even get this spider from?"

Sammy holds his head high, avoiding Harry's gaze. "My mom's garden."

"Come on," Harry says with sigh and gestures to the guestroom door. "Let's bring this spider back to it's home."

Sammy leads Harry to the back garden after Harry gets lost twice. Harry then takes his hand off over the top of the cup and releases the spider on the grass. The spider crawls away.

Harry looks down at his hand, checking for bites. When he's sure there are no bites on his hand, he looks over at Sammy and glares. "Why'd you put a spider on my face?"

"I got you really good. Didn't I?" Sammy replies in a harsh tone. His face is full of pure mischief.

Harry wonders about the harshness in Sammy's voice. Wonders for a second if Sammy's prank on him didn't have another motive. A motive that lacked the innocence of just a simple prank in an ongoing prank war.

Harry shakes that thought. He didn't do anything wrong for Sammy to feel upset towards him. Harry convinces himself he's simply overthinking. That his tiredness is making him hear harsh tones that aren't there.

"That was an amateur prank at best, Sammy. I've taught you better than that and I can't believe you used your precious baby brothers as lookouts." Harry chides. Harry thinks about how the spider also crawled on his face. His face that he hasn't checked for any bites yet. "And I hope that spider isn't poisonous because if, so I am so haunting you."

Sammy shakes his head, "It's not poisonous."

Harry feels relief at hearing that.

"It's always good to have a look out." Sammy continues but in a badly put together Scottish accent.

Oh...that did sound like something Harry would say. But that impression...that didn't sound anything like him at all.

"One, never try to imitate me. And two this prank doesn't count because usually, I am unprankable."

A complete and utter lie but it wasn't like little Sammy Smee was going to call him out for it.

"CJ always pranks you really good. Remember Halloween three years ago?" Sammy starts to recount the story but Harry puts a stop to it. Okay, so it seems like little Sammy Smee would call him out for it.

Harry shudders, he did not want to think about that Halloween prank. "That girl knows too many of my weaknesses. She's at an unfair advantage. Besides, nothing will ever top my ticking clock prank."

CJ was afraid of the sound of a ticking clock. A fear she shared with their father who preferred all of his clocks to be digital. Harry didn't know the origin of his dad's fear but CJ's started when Harry told CJ the story of the clock witch who just loved to steal the souls of little girls.

Harry's ticking clock prank involved Harry hiding clocks all over the house. He even brought Harriet into it and eventually, they both convinced CJ only she could hear the ticking of a clock. Harry still remembers the terrified look on CJ's face when he nonchalantly mentioned that maybe the clock witch was finally coming after her.

Wow, maybe Harry did deserve that grim fate prank CJ did on him when they were kids.

"Whatever you say. Did you bring back anything cool from Auradon City?" Sammy asks Harry as if he didn't just put a spider on Harry's face. As if the earlier harshness in his voice didn't exist.

Sammy Smee was like a little brother to Harry, so he could easily forgive and forget. But Harry was also definitely gonna prank him back. He just had to think of one.

"No, sorry. Your dad kind of sprung this trip on me, so there wasn't any time for me to pick up any souvenirs."

"Aww," Sammy says with disappointment in his voice."Can you tell me what Auradon city's like? Is it just as nice as the pictures I see on Roygle?"

"Honestly, it's even better than the pictures show. And it's so bright at night, you can't even see the stars. The best place to visit in Auradon City has to be their aquarium. My girlfriend and I went there on a date there one day. I got to see so many fish that I've never seen before. We also saw an octopus escape from his tank and I'm pretty sure he waved at my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Sammy repeats shocked. "Does that mean you and Jay are really never going to be together again?"

It's been almost two years since Harry's heard that name. The name of the boy who broke his heart and labeled him a distraction. "Yes, it does. I love someone else now, Sammy. I think you'll like her. She even likes R.O.A.R."

Sammy frowns. "I miss going to your R.O.A.R matches and hanging out with you and Jay. It's like after you guys broke up...you didn't want to hang out with me anymore."

Harry thinks about how much he changed after Jay broke his heart. Thinks about hearing Sammy knocking on his door, and he remembers not answering. Thinks about hearing Sammy ask Harriet about him and remembers waving Harriet off about it later when she asks. Thinks about how he pretended to not notice Sammy because he didn't want to answer questions about Jay. Didn't want to ever hear Jay's name.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean to push you away. Maybe you, me, and your brothers can all hang out at the boardwalk tomorrow?"

Harry's mind reminds him he needed to ask Melody if she has a piano. Needed to focus on playing perfectly for Professor Cadenza. Needed to take a break. Gods, maybe, Uma was right. Maybe he was overdoing it. Maybe he was even losing a part of himself. Maybe-

"Alright, but can you also show me some R.O.A.R. techniques? I'm thinking of trying out for the team, next year."

"Hmm, I'm a little rusty but I think I can try. Don't expect me to go easy on you though."

Sammy Smee lets out a gleeful sound and runs back into the Smee house. Harry's alone. He considers following Sammy back into the house but in the end, decides to take a look around Mrs. Smee's garden.

Flowers of all colors are planted everywhere. The scent of sweetness is all around Harry. Harry sees a small pond, decorated with a bunch of smooth stones set in a circle.

Feeling the smoothness of a stone. Skipping Stones. Sinking. Pretty Girl. Hair like the ocean. Hair like the sea. It's only been three days since Harry's seen Uma. Three days since they've spoken in his dorm room. Three days and yet that version of himself feels like a faded memory. Feels like nothing but a stranger.

The next day, Harry spends almost the whole day hanging out with the Smee brothers at the boardwalk. Almost the whole day running after the Smee Twins who just wanted to touch and pull down everything they saw. Almost the whole day spouting out random R.O.A.R techniques that Sammy Smee kept asking about. Almost the whole day having fun.

Not thinking about his classes. Not thinking about Professor Cadenza. Not thinking about that piece. Okay, that's a lie.

He thought about the piece a lot. Thought about the composer's message as he watched the Smee twins sit on a Merry Go Round. Thought about it as he bought Sammy Smee a quality R.O.A.R wooden practice sword. Thought about it as he sat on a bench and almost fell asleep.

Sammy Smee shakes Harry's shoulder. Asking him again if he's watching. Harry tells Sammy yes even though his eyes were closed for five minutes.

The Smee twins who were sitting on the bench with Harry both giggle. Knowing that Harry was in fact, lying.

Harry ignored their giggles and suggests to Sammy to practice another move. Harry gives Sammy every piece of advice he's heard from his former coach when he used to do R.O.A.R. Sammy struggles a lot even with Harry's advice but Harry constantly encourages him and Sammy stays motivated. Till eventually, Sammy does it. Not perfectly but in a manner that shows if he practices just a little more, it'll be nothing but precise. Sammy's little twin brothers cheer and Harry cheers too.

Sammy smiles so wide that Harry could picture it carved in the moon.

"How about we head back?" Harry suggests and Sammy's smile turns into a frown.

"Just teach me a couple of more moves, please?"

Harry shakes his head. "You've done a great job today, Sammy. But I'm-"Harry yawns."Sleepy. Very sleepy."

Sammy looks down and kicks an imaginary rock. "Alright, but you'll help me tomorrow too, right?"

Tomorrow. Calling Uma. Hearing her voice. Going to get some coffee he won't drink, so he can hang out with Jonas. Maybe hanging out with some of the other wharf rats.

Sammy Smee looks at Harry with so much hopefulness in his eyes. Looks at Harry as if he's begging Harry to not disappoint him. Begging Harry to not leave him alone again.

Harry inwardly groans knowing he'll end up having to wake up earlier than he intended.

"Sure, Sammy." Harry answers with a sigh."I'll help you tomorrow."

 **A.N.** Wow! Thank you guys for all the reviews and for all your support of this epilogue! I really appreciate it! So this Sammy Smee scene was actually supposed to be pretty short but I got into it...so this happened. I hope you guys like this! Ooh, also in this canon all the hook siblings have the same mom. CJ favors their mom in looks while Harriet and Harry look like their dad. And CJ's always kind of an afterthought to everyone, especially, when it comes to thinking of her feelings concerning their mom. Essentially, everyone thinks because CJ was so young she doesn't really mourn their mom which is wrong but I'm not sure if I'll explore that just yet. But anyway, thank you again to everyone who has read/faved/followed/reviewed. Till next time!


	9. Friend

Harry spends most of his morning helping out Sammy Smee to practice some essential R.O.A.R. moves. His body, however, pleas for him to go back to bed. He's sluggish in his movements, and can barely parry Sammy's hits. Sammy doesn't notice this, he's too focused on the thrill of learning. The thrill of actually having a chance to get on the R.O.A.R team.

Sammy throws up his wooden sword, backs up from the spot where Harry's sword almost hits him at, and then smoothly catches his own sword by the hilt.

"Did you see that?!" Sammy exclaims, his voice is as loud as the garbage truck that drove pass just an hour ago.

"I did," Harry says impressed by the move. "You've gotten really good in a short amount of time. Soon you won't even need my help."

Sammy's face is a mix of happiness and disappointment."I guess I won't...but you'll still give me pointers right?"

"For as long as I'm here."

The happiness from Sammy's face completely disappears and only his disappointment is left. "What about when you go back? Will you still help me?"

Harry starts to realize that this isn't just about R.O.A.R. Isn't just about making Sammy good enough to get on the team. Sammy's afraid that Harry will forget about him. Afraid that things will go back to how they were just days before.

A part of Harry's unsure. What if he couldn't keep his promise? What if school got in the way? What if he disappointed Sammy this time without even trying? He didn't want to get Sammy's hopes up. He didn't want to lie. He didn't want to be his father.

Harry's eyes widen at that thought. Widen as he realizes that he's seen the exact expression Sammy has on his face on his very own. On the days, when he begged his dad to take him to the boat show. On the days, when he asked his dad if he wanted to build another model ship together. On the many days, when it seemed like every parent but his own was at every R.O.A.R. match Harry ever won.

"Yeah, I'll still help you, Sammy," Harry says, walking over to Sammy and playfully ruffling Sammy's blond hair, kind of like Harry's own dad used to do to his. "But I've got a lot of work at school, so keep that in mind If I say I'm too busy."

Sammy fixes his hair, nodding. "Alright, I will." He answers with a small smile.

They go back to practicing but are interrupted not even five minutes later by a knock on the front door. Sammy throws down his sword and runs back inside the house curious to see who it is. Harry follows behind him, intending to sneak back to the Smee guest room and take an hour nap but the person at the front door happens to be Harry's older sister, Harriet and her boyfriend of very few words, Anthony Tremaine.

Harry's never really liked Anthony Tremaine or understood what his sister saw in him. They were both so different. Anthony Tremaine walks around like there should be a royal title attached to the front of his name. Every movement that he makes is as elegant as a ballet dancer on a stage, but his eyes, those judgmental eyes always looked like they had something to say, but nothing was ever said.

Harriet's blunt but her words are sharp and always feel like she's urging you to walk off the plank of a pirate ship. She walks around cautious, glaring at all who dare to look at her. Anthony Tremaine just didn't fit her. Just didn't match. Least, that's what Harry thinks. He's always meant to ask his sister what exactly did she see in Anthony Tremaine, but her glare, the one that always seems to be there is reminiscent of the icy stare their father has. The one that left Harry shifting around uncomfortable. The one he'll do anything to avoid. So he's never asked Harriet that question even though every single time he saw Anthony Tremaine it would rise to his head waiting to be asked.

Sammy's midway through telling Harriet about the amazing move he just did earlier. Harriet's nodding along to every word Sammy says. Before Sammy has a chance to fully delve into all the epic details of his move, Mrs. Smee comes down the stairs and interrupts. She and Harriet engage in a short conversation and when they're done Mrs. Smee motions for Sammy to come up the stairs with her. Sammy protests, not wanting to leave and Mrs. Smee shoots Sammy a stern eye that ceases Sammy's protests immediately. Sammy trudges up the stairs behind her just seconds later.

"You actually came back?" Harriet says with a raised brow once Sammy and Mrs. Smee is gone. Harriet looks at Harry like she wants to say more, but every time she starts to say something she stops herself.

"Mr. Smee said he needed me for the boat show that we're doing tomorrow," Harry informs Harriet whose mouth falls open in surprise.

"Mr. Smee said that? No." Harriet shakes her head and then points to herself."I'm doing the boat show tomorrow."

Harry laughs but stops when he realizes his sister is serious. "You? But Harriet, you hate sailing!"

"I'm aware of that fact." Harriet comments in a defensive tone. She shoots Harry a very unfriendly look and then says, "You're not that only one who can sail, you know."

Harry bites his tongue. His dad's words fill his head. _Your sister is clumsy with the wheel. Not showy enough when she hoists up the sails. She's not like you, Harry. Not like us._

Harry's sure Harriet will try her best, but he wonders will it be good enough? Harry knew how to draw in a crowd. Harriet knew how to make a crowd disappear. Harry knew how to pump the crowd up with exciting energy. Harriet knew how to make a crowd shudder in fear. Basically, Harriet had none of the skills to make their dad's shop the center of attention of the boat show. All of those skills clearly lied in Harry.

"Harriet," Harry starts cautiously, praying that he doesn't slip and say something that will make this conversation take an angry turn." hasn't it been a while since you've sailed? Since I'm here maybe it's better if I just do it."

Better for their dad's business. Better for the crowd. Better for pretty much everyone involved.

Harriet's eyes flash red with anger as if she could read Harry's unspoken thoughts. Harry feels guilty and waits for his sister's barbed reply.

Anthony Tremaine intervenes, however, he senses his girlfriend's ire and wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. She takes a deep breath and calms down with unexpected quickness. "Fine, Harry. Do the boat show. It's always you anyway."

"What does that mean?" Harry asks but a part of him knows the answer. The answer he prays that Harriet doesn't say.

"Nothing." She answers shortly.

Harry's phone suddenly buzzes in his pants pocket but that doesn't seem to relieve the tension rising between him and his sister. Harry lifts his phone out of his pocket and sees it's a message from his friend, Jonas. Jonas who still hasn't a clue Harry's even back and Jonas wasn't the only one. Uma, Harry's girlfriend still hadn't a clue that Harry was..home. Harry's been texting her every day since he's been here, but he couldn't find a way to bring up the fact that he was nearby. He thought about surprising her but with the boat show being tomorrow he was now out of time. Harry reminds himself to call Uma later today and invite her to the boat show.

Jonas is still texting Harry but now his messages are longer. The texts are coming too fast and starting to pile up. Harry tries to read them all but every time he finishes one, a pinging sound indicates another has been sent. From what Harry's read so far Jonas is ranting about a rude customer. Harry tucks his phone back into his pocket and looks up at his sister who's now avoiding his gaze.

Harriet's reaction was odd to Harry. Harriet never seemed to care about sailing or anything involving their dad's shop. So why was she so upset about this? Why did Harry doing the boat show seem to bother her so much?

Did it matter? _She was upset and whatever you said was the cause. Fix it._ Harry's thoughts remind him. Harry didn't want yet another member of his family to hate him. Harry sighs, and says, "Harriet, I'm sorry...I didn't know that me coming-"

Harriet interrupts him before Harry can finish."It's whatever, Harry. You're not even the one I'm upset with."

Who was she upset with? Harry wonders but doesn't voice it aloud. Instead, he asks Harriet another question, "Can you take me to Jonas's job?"

It was a little embarrassing to ask her that question, especially, after just making her angry. Harry wanted to tell his sister his apology didn't have an ulterior motive. That it was genuine. That he meant it. But he doesn't...he just waits for an answer.

Before Harriet has a chance to respond, Anthony Tremaine's phone pings loudly in his pocket. Anthony takes his phone out of his pocket and checks it. He lets out a groan and turns to Harriet with a disgruntled expression.

"I have to go, my step-cousins in town," Anthony informs Harriet with a scowl.

"Chad." Harriet guesses knowingly.

"Yes, and he's not alone this time. He brought along his friend and his friend brought along his girlfriend."

Harriet's nose crinkles up in distaste as soon as Anthony says the word girlfriend."That girl who's always wearing pink and blue and insulting my wardrobe? She's here. Great." Harriet states dryly.

"No," Anthony says and Harriet repeats Anthony's no but with a surprised tone. "They broke up." Anthony clarifies.

"Wow," Harriet says genuinely shocked. "I guess true love is dead." She jokes.

Harriet and Anthony both smile at each other. A small secretive one that seems to signal a start of a silent mental conversation that they could get stuck in for hours. Harry clears his throat, bringing them both back to reality. "So can you take me?" Harry asks Harriet.

"Come on, but don't expect me to drive you back here."

They arrive at the coffee shop Jonas works at. Leaving Harry feeling a little stunned. The whole ride over Anthony kept mentioning that he needed to get to his cousin quick, so Harriet dropping Harry off first is a surprise.

Harry hops out of the car, waves goodbye to his sister and heads to the shop's entrance. Harry hears a sound coming from behind him. It's the sound of a car door opening and closing. Harry glances behind his shoulder and sees his sister's boyfriend walking in his direction. Harry slows his pace, wondering if Harriet's sending a message to him through Anthony.

Anthony doesn't call out Harry's name. Doesn't tap Harry's shoulder to get his attention. What does Anthony do? He walks right past Harry and heads straight into the coffee shop.

Harry didn't know Anthony Tremaine liked coffee. In fact, Harry realizes he doesn't actually know anything about Anthony Tremaine. Maybe he should change that...Maybe he should try to learn more about the person that held his sister's heart.

Not now, of course. Now he needed to find Jonas. Needed to find his friend. Harry goes inside the coffee shop.

Jonas isn't working the register, and there's not even a glimpse of a line of customers waiting to order something which causes Harry a little distress. Harry goes to sit at an empty table, and takes out his phone, checking over messages Jonas sent him earlier. Harry had read them all and had replied to Jonas's messages on the way over here, but he's yet to receive any reply from Jonas.

Harry waits. Waits to see three little dots that says Jonas is typing. Waits to hear the ping that indicates Jonas replied. Waits to see a new message from Jonas appear on his screen.

Nothing happens. Harry puts his phone away and looks around the Cafe as if Jonas is just hiding under a table and will pop up at any moment. Jonas doesn't.

Harry catches sight of Anthony Tremaine's dark hair. Anthony is sitting across from someone. Harry's curious, so he peers just a little and catches sight of a blond guy whose face is covered with an offended expression. The blond guy looks to be around the same age as Harry. He's dressed in wet clothes that probably cost more than the home that Harry's no longer allowed to call his. Anthony looks bored as he listens to the blonde guy drone on and on about something. Continuing to drone on to Anthony Tremaine, he carefully dabs his napkins onto his wet shirt attempting to dry it.

What if...no...could that be Jonas's rude customer? On instinct, Harry gets up from the table and heads out of the coffee shop.

Harry then runs towards the back of the cafe and sure enough, there's Jonas. Jonas sits on the edge of a concrete curb attached to the coffee shop, his head rests in his hands. Harry's never once seen his friend cry. Jonas would always laugh it off. Jonas could laugh anything off.

Jonas once broke his arm when he and Harry were twelve. He laughed it off at the time and joked about what Harry would sign on his cast. Harry just looked on horrified. A voice in his head screamed at him to do something. Screamed at him to not make the same mistake again. Harry stood frozen. Just like he is now.

Harry calls out Jonas's name, and Jonas briefly looks up and turns his head in Harry's direction. Shame crosses Jonas's features, and he puts his head back down, turning his body away from the direction Harry's standing in.

Harry walks closer to Jonas until finally, he approaches him. Jonas's face is hidden from Harry's sight but Harry can see Jonas's hands rubbing his eyes. Jonas lifts his head up and lets his arms drop on his pants. Jonas then rubs his hands on his pants, clears his throat and says, "Harry, I can't talk right now...can you just leave?"

"I'm here to see you. Got tired of seeing all those pretty Auradon faces so thought I'd come back and see your average one."

 _Not a good time to make a joke._ Harry's mind reminds him but it's too late the joke is already spoken.

Jonas let's out a broken laugh. One that sounds like he had to muster all his strength to let out.

"Jonas..."Harry's voice trails off unsure of what else to say.

"I've missed you, man. More than I ever thought I would."

"Who wouldn't miss the most handsome face in this town?" Harry brags then adds in an afterthought, "After you, of course."

Jonas intakes a sharp breath and says, "Harry, I'm being serious. I'm so happy you're in Auradon City living your dream and I love getting those selfies you always send me but man I just really miss you sometimes. I just really miss my best friend."

"I've missed you too, Jonas."

"Then why haven't you come back till now? Why didn't you come back during winter break? Is it because I'm not as educated or rich as your Auradon friends?"

"What?" Harry answers with a raised brow, confusion in his voice. "I don't care anything about stupid stuff like that. You know that. You know me, Jonas."

"Do I?" Jonas asks, his voice doubting. "If I did wouldn't I know the answer to why you didn't want to come back here? Why you didn't want to see me, your best friend?"

"I haven't been avoiding you. Jonas, I always want to see you. I just thought it'd be weird coming back here when my dad hates me." Harry explains still confused. "And Jonas you're the first person I text whenever I'm free which is barely ever I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm being selfish, Harry. I know I'm being selfish. I know you're busy with school and I get that. Things have just been really bad for me lately." Jonas let's out another broken laugh." I just got fired, Harry. Because some big shot Auradon City brat wanted something that wasn't even on the menu."

"They fired you for that?" Harry replies shocked but suddenly remembers the person Anthony was talking to clothes were wet. Meaning...

"I may have thrown a cold beverage on them," Jonas states getting up from the concrete curb and turning in Harry's direction. Jonas's eyes are red from his crying and rubbing on them.

"We all lose our cool sometimes. Everyone has those days, Jonas. Nobody's perfect, you live and you work it. Again and again, till you get it right."

"I know. Just wished I didn't have one of those days today. I really need this job, Harry."

"It's okay, you'll bounce back from this. I know you will."

An idea forms in Harry's head. An idea involving Anthony Tremaine and the blonde guy he's sure is Jonas's rude customer. Harry tells Jonas he'll be back and runs to the front of the cafe. He goes back inside the cafe, walking in with a swagger in his step, he heads towards Anthony Tremaine who's still sitting with the blonde guy he was speaking to earlier.

Anthony looks over at Harry surprised. He asks Harry why is he here but Harry says nothing. Harry focuses his attention on the blond guy, giving him a breathtaking smile. Harry then introduces himself and the blond guy does too. _Chad Charming_ , he says in a pompous tone. Harry has to resist making a snide comment about hearing how Chad was not so charming to Harry's friend, Jonas.

Anthony Tremaine gets up from his seat and suddenly pulls Harry aside.

"What exactly are you doing?" Anthony asks but in a tone that implies he doesn't really care for Harry to answer. "Shouldn't you be looking for your friend?"

"I found, Jonas. Turns out that person over there who I assume is your cousin just got Jonas fired."

Anthony doesn't look at Harry as if this is brand-new information which meant he already knew. Hopefully, Chad Charming didn't fill Anthony's mind full of lies. Harry knows his friend Jonas wouldn't have done anything if he wasn't provoked.

"Jonas threw a drink on him. What did he think was going to happen?"

Harry bet Chad Charming didn't tell Anthony the full story, so Harry defends his friend's honor," Jonas lost his cool because Chad was being rude. He shouldn't have lost control of himself I know. It was a mistake, and he really needs this job." Harry sighs feeling like his words weren't getting to Anthony at all. "Look, can you just help me convince your cousin to talk to Jonas's manager and get his job back?"

"No." Anthony Tremaine condescendingly replies."I won't."

Anger flashes on Harry's face, "What do you mean you won't? Jonas is my friend! You have to help me."

"And why exactly do I have to help you?" He questions in his signature bored tone. "You barely acknowledge I exist. And we're definitely not friends."

Harry couldn't deny that but it wasn't like Anthony was big on acknowledging him either."You're my sister's boyfriend that's got to count for something, right?"

"You've got some nerve, Harry. Your sister-"Anthony stops himself and just glares at Harry. "Nevermind, that's not a conversation you should be having with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry, you're not dumb. You're smart enough to get into Auradon's School Of Music. I think you know what's really bothering your sister."

Harry did have an inkling of what was bothering Harriet. But he knew he was making the best decision for his dad's shop. For his whole family. Harriet would see that when Harry performs at the boat show. See that when customers come flocking to their dad's shop. See that when their family home is still their family home. Even though Harry wasn't allowed to call the place home at all.

"Look, this isn't about me or Harriet. It's about Jonas. Jonas shouldn't be fired for making one mistake. Don't you think?"

Anthony gives Harry a look that indicates he couldn't care less about Jonas being fired. Harry's frustrated knowing that nothing that he said had swayed Anthony Tremaine to his side.

"I'll talk to Harriet, okay. I don't like seeing my sister upset either."

Anthony shakes his head, like Harry and Harriet talking wasn't enough to fix the problem brewing between them."Quit the boat show and let Harriet do it. Then and only then will I help you get Jonas's job back."

"You don't-What about-It's not-what if..."

Harry can't voice any of his thoughts. Jonas keeps appearing in his mind. His friend that never cried, crying on the concrete curb connected to the coffee shop. Jonas who just like Harry felt stuck in this town but unlike Harry, Jonas had no way of getting out. Jonas needed this job. Harry was Jonas's friend though lately, it seemed like he wasn't being a good one. He wanted to help Jonas and if trusting in his sister, Harriet was the way to do so then it shouldn't be that hard. Yet, his dad's voice is in his head. Reminding him that it was a gamble. That Harriet wasn't good enough on the sails. That she could lead their family to ruin.

No. Harry wouldn't listen to that voice any longer. His dad was wrong. Harriet should have a chance to prove herself. Harry shouldn't hold her back. Harry should support her. Be there for her. "Fine. I'll tell Mr. Smee I won't do it and Harriet could do the boat show tomorrow."

"Excellent looks like we've got a deal."

Anthony Tremaine is quite good at playing with people's minds. He easily convinces his cousin, Chad Charming to talk to Jonas's manager and get Jonas's job back. Within an hour Jonas is employed once again. He was a little annoyed Harry went behind his back but also happy that he still had a job. Jonas finishes off his shift while Chad Charming and Anthony Tremaine drive off with Harriet to go hang out with Chad's friends.

When Jonas finishes his shift, he and Harry head to the wharf rats hang out. There Harry catches up with every single one of his fellow wharf rats. He plays a board game with Bonny that almost ends their friendship. Harry then plays darts with his friend, Desiree and loses. And then he ends the night watching old home videos with Gonzo and Jonas. Harry asks Jonas to take him back to the Smee household and soon their there just a little before midnight. Harry waves goodbye to Jonas who he promises to hang out with again. Jonas makes him swear on it and drives away.

Harry knocks on the Smee household door and Mr. Smee answers the door with a red nightcap on. Harry apologizes for coming back so late and promises to give Mr. Smee a warning next time. Mr. Smee lets Harry in and waves off Harry's apology. He heads back upstairs to bed and Harry follows behind him. Harry says goodnight to Mr. Smee just before Mr. Smee heads back into his room. Mr. Smee says it back and closes the door leaving Harry out in the hallway alone.

Harry heads to the guestroom. Once he's there he takes off his jacket and starts preparing for bed. When Harry's done preparing for bed even though he knows it's late, he decides to call Uma. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hello," Uma answers tiredly. Harry has to suppress a grin at hearing the sound of her voice.

"Hey, sorry I haven't been able to speak to you lately. It's been a little hectic these past few days." Harry keeps his tone casual trying not to drop any hint of his big surprise.

"It's fine. How's campus?"

"Well...I'm not exactly on campus anymore," Harry admits, he grips the material of his pajama pants as he waits for Uma to answer.

Almost a minute later she does. "Is this the part where you tell me I'm gonna see you on the news?"

Harry laughs, and releases his grip on the material of his pajama pants."No, you're not gonna see me on the news. I've come home, darling."

The word home feels misplaced in Harry's voice. It feels so much like it doesn't belong. Yet, there's no other word to describe this town. This town was where Harry grew up. Where all of Harry's memories were. Where all his friends and families live and lived in the case of his mother. Whether his dad denied him or not this place was Harry's home.

"Home? You're here and you're just now mentioning this to me?" Uma sounds a little upset.

"I didn't expect to come here. Mr. Smee asked me to come down and I didn't really feel like I had any choice."

"Who's Mr. Smee?" Uma wonders aloud. "Is he your dad's friend?"

"Yeah, and he's my dad's business partner."

Harry thinks about telling Uma more. Telling her the things he's learned about his mother. The things he's learned about his dad but it feels too heavy for a conversation that Harry's trying to keep casual. Plus, it's late. Harry decides to wait. To keep the knowledge he's learned and tell Uma about it another day.

"Oh. So does that mean you've been running your dad's shop all spring break?" She asks with a little disappointment in her voice.

"No, I haven't," Harry assures. "I've been sticking to your advice to take a break."

"Really?" Uma asks pleased. "Good."

"I'm actually going to a boat show tomorrow to support my sister, Harriet. Would you like to come?" Harry asks, hoping Uma would say yes. But just in case she was on the fence about it he decides to add a flirty comment."Maybe after the boat show is over we could even sail it. I'll even let you be my first mate and my date if you're lucky."

"I'd rather be the captain but I like the idea of being your date." She answers and even though Harry's been dating her for months now, and they were officially dating, his heartbeat speeds up a little in excitement.

"Uma," He says her name teasingly, "you don't even know how to sail a boat."

"So..." Uma replies in a tone that says she wasn't ever gonna relent her title as captain.

"Alright. Alright. You can be the captain."

"Yes!" Uma shouts out excited. Harry pulls the phone a little away from his ear. He wasn't expecting such a loud reaction. "Do I get a hat? Please, tell me I get a hat, Harry!"

"No, there's no hat but you do get to enjoy sitting on a boat while your boyfriend dashingly sails it."

"First mate." Uma corrects automatically. "I look forward to your dashing sailing, Harry. Really I do. But a Captain needs a Captain's hat. How will anyone know who really runs the ship?"

"Fine," Harry says with an exaggerated breath. He knew of one hat shop. He just wasn't sure if it'd be open early enough for him to choose out a hat for Uma. Then Harry remembered there was a stall on the boardwalk that sold all sorts of hats. Surely, if he looked hard enough he'd find a captain's hat for Uma.

"I'll see if I find anything on the boardwalk before I head to the boat show. You're so lucky I love you." Harry continues but almost drops the phone when he realizes what he said.

Oh no. Oh. no. No. No. NO. Harry almost hits himself with his phone when he realizes what he's said. Uma and he haven't said those three words to each other yet. It was only implied. And now Harry has finally said it...over the phone. This was not at all how he was planning on telling her.

"I love you too, Harry." She answers with a yawn. She takes a sharp breath when she realizes what she said. And then quickly says,"Bye!"

A sound that indicates the call has ended fills Harry's ear. So many thoughts enter Harry's head. Thoughts that are taunting him about how quick Uma ended the call. Thoughts that laughed at how soon he said it. But those thoughts easily drift away with only one thought sticking around in Harry's head. That thought plays in his mind like a lively song. The thought keeps reminding him that Uma loves him. Loves him! Him!

Harry Hook went to sleep that night knowing that Harry Hook loves Uma and that Uma loves Harry Hook back.

 **A.N.** Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm a little unsure of this chapter but I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much to everyone who's read/fave/followed/ and reviewed! Till next time!


	10. Family

The Smee household comes abuzz earlier than usual the next morning. Harry's half asleep as Mr. Smee tells him that he needs to get ready, extra early for the boat show. Harry tries to tell Mr. Smee that he can no longer do the boat show. That his sister, Harriet should. That Harry believed in her and knew she'd represent them well.

But Harry's mind is jumbled and words are unclear. They come out as incoherent mumbles that make no sense to Mr. Smee. Harry's words also make no sense to himself but still, he tries hard to inform Mr. Smee of the change.

Mr. Smee gives Harry another reminder that he needs to be ready sooner rather than later and then leaves the room. Harry places his hand on his forehead still very much half asleep.

He's disappointed in himself for not being awake enough to clarify that he wasn't doing the show.

Part of Harry wants to stay in this comfortable guest bed. But Harry remembers inviting Uma. Having to search for a captain's hat for her. And wanting to be a supportive brother to his sister Harriet.

Harry forces himself to get up and get ready. When he's done with all that he shoots Jonas a text asking him to take him to the boardwalk. Jonas agrees and Harry tucks his phone in his pocket then heads out of the guest room and goes down the stairs.

A delicious smell that seems oddly familiar hits Harry's nose as soon as he hits the last step. It's the only smell he manages to decipher in what seems to be a numerous amount. His nose follows the smell as he looks practically hypnotized by it. He reaches the Smee's home dining area and everyone in the Smee household, except for Mr. Smee himself is there.

Harry stands by the entrance, watching the Smee family interact with one another.

Breakfast at the Smee household seems to involve laughter, talking to one another, and genuinely enjoying each other's company. Any meal at the Hook household, however, involves trying to get through the meal without setting their dad off, screaming because someone (usually Harry) said something their dad just didn't like, and eventually either leaving the table and every Hook going to one of their friend's houses to eat something or scattering throughout the house and eating their meal alone.

Essentially, Harry Hook has lived his whole life feeling like a piece of bait on a hook. This wasn't the first time Harry's had this realization. He's spent many nights at Jonas's family's dinner table. Jonas's family didn't have much. They barely had enough to spare a plate for Harry but always did.

Always made Harry feel welcomed. Feel like anything but bait on a hook. Without them, Harry's sure he would've never known the warmness of a family. Or of the emptiness of his own.

Sammy Smee notices Harry standing at the entrance of the Smee dining room and waves him over, begging for Harry to sit by him. Harry does and Mrs. Smee hands Harry a plate and tells him to take whatever's on the table.

Harry picks up a piece of toast and takes a small bite out of it. He gazes at the variety of food set in front of him. His eyes linger upon one particular fish dish. It looks to be a thick soup with a yellow coloring and bits of fish spread throughout it. The smell emitting from it makes it clear to Harry that this is the hypnotizing familiar source that led him to the dining room in the first place.

Harry places his piece of toast on his plate then asks Mrs. Smee for a bowl. Once he receives a bowl from Mrs. Smee, he uses the set-out ladle on the table to fill his bowl with the thick soup.

Harry picks up his spoon set at the side of his plate and takes a bite of the thick soup.

It's warm. Like a family that cares for one another. Like a brother who wishes nothing but happiness for his sisters. Like a smile from a girl who you love and who you loves you back.

But there's also something else. Something Harry can't place but it feels so familiar. As familiar as pulling up a sail. Hearing cheers from a crowd. Applause.

"It's not exactly like your mother's. I've lost the recipe years ago but I've tried my best to recreate it from memory." Mrs. Smee's voice breaks Harry away from his thoughts.

Her words make him remember. Remember what exactly made this dish so familiar to Harry.

Harry remembers being young and sick in bed. His mother had propped him up and placed a wooden tray on his lap. There's a bowl on the wooden tray. It's hot and burns to touch but the smell is warm and inviting.

Harry takes yet another bite of the thick soup Mrs. Smee made.

Harry remembers his mother placing her hand on his cheek and telling him he's going to feel better.

He gulps some more of the thick soup down as he remembers his dad coming in hours later with an orange in his hand. Harry's dad had a weird belief that an orange could cure anything. Harry's mom would always joke that Harry's dad's mind was still at sea. And she would get a faraway look in her eyes as she wonders aloud if he was ever meant for land.

The memories are so vivid in Harry's mind that he wonders how he ever forgot them.

"Do you happen to know what this dish is called?" Harry wonders.

"Cullen something?" She responds but then hums as she tries to think of the last part." Hmm, I don't seem to remember the rest. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Thank you, Mrs. Smee." Harry gives her a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "This dish brings back a lot of memories of her I didn't even realize I had."

"She was a wonderful person. And I want you to know that she is greatly missed."

"Oh, I know," Harry replies, feeling like he's the one who misses her most of all.

Breakfast ends and Harry forgets to tell the Smee family he's not doing the boat show. When Harry finally gains the courage to tell them, his phone lets out a sound that indicates he's got a text.

Jonas tells Harry that he's waiting outside.

Harry gets ready to bolt out and leave the Smee's to prepare themselves for the boat show. The boat show he won't be performing in. The boat show where his sister Harriet will surely give her all and make their family proud.

It'd take less than a minute to tell them all that he wasn't going to do the boat show. It'd probably even take less than thirty seconds. In the end, Harry spares no seconds as he chooses to leave as quickly as he can.

The ride to the boardwalk is full of jokes that make Harry laugh so hard that his stomach painfully tightens. Harry ends up begging Jonas to stop being so funny, but he and Jonas both knew that was impossible.

When Jonas pulls up at the parking lot that leads to the boardwalk, Harry forgets why he even needs to be here. Then Jonas reminds Harry that he's supposed to be finding a hat for Uma.

Harry's pulse quickens at the sound of her name. He puts on a lopsided grin as he remembers how Uma told him she loved him. He tells Jonas of this milestone and Jonas gives him a congratulatory playful punch to the shoulder.

"I call being the best man at your future wedding." Jonas teases.

Harry's face gets hot and reddens at the thought. "Don't you think it's too early in my relationship with her for me to be making plans like that?"

Jonas leans back in his seat and pulls the driver's seat lever, so he's leaning back even more. "Hey, if I don't lock this gig down Gonzo might come and try to take it from me."

Harry shakes his head while answering. "I love Gonzo and all the other wharf rats but trust me if Uma and I were to get married you'd be the first person I'd call."

"I'm holding you to that statement," Jonas says closing his eyes.

"I won't be too long," Harry says opening the car door. Harry steps out and Jonas waves a mechanical goodbye to Harry.

Harry waves back even though he knows Jonas can't see it. Then he closes the car door and heads over to the boardwalk.

Harry goes to the area where the stall that sells hats is set up. The area is surprisingly filled with a handful of people. There are three in particular that Harry Hook instantly recognizes. His sister CJ, her friend Freddie, and Freddie's sister Celia.

"CJ?" Harry calls out confused at why his sister was out and about so early.

CJ who was speaking to Freddie pulls herself away from the conversation and heads over to her brother, Harry. She reaches him and acknowledges his presence with absolutely no surprise in her eyes.

"Harry, what brings you here?" Her voice comes out in a chirp.

CJ has always been a bundle of energy but even Harry's shocked at how much energy she has this early. Harry glances over at CJ's friend Freddie whose now made her way over to the hat stall. She's looking over the selection of hats. Her sister stands beside her entranced by a particular mini fuchsia colored hat that Freddie is purposefully pretending doesn't exist.

"I should be asking you that, CJ." Harry musters up his disappointed older brother look. "Did you stay over at Freddie's last night?"

There was nothing wrong with CJ staying over at Freddie's but CJ had a tendency to not tell anyone where she was going. Usually, leaving the Hook family worrying about where she could be. They always found her at Freddie's eventually which should be reassuring but Harry would have preferred it if she at least left a note behind.

CJ huffs a little annoyed by the look on Harry's face and not feeling particularly thrilled at her brother's question.

"Dad knows you're here, so he's in one of his moods. I had no choice but to jump ship."

Her words scratch Harry and leave a deep cut. His dad knew he was here. Knew that Harry has returned to the place his father declared he was exiled from.

"Oh, he does." Harry murmurs, his stomach twisting up like sails in a raging storm. He backs a little away from CJ as he tries to keep his mind from overloading.

"Don't you want to know how he found out? Who told him?" She questions, a breeze hits them both.

It lifts up CJ's long blonde hair and makes the beads on some braided parts of her hair hit buttons on her long red jacket. It makes a subtle clanging noise that Harry focuses on to bring himself away from his thoughts.

"No," Harry admits, wondering if Harriet was the one who told their dad. "I'd rather not."

If it was Harriet, Harry hopes to never find out.

"Well, anyway that's why I had to stay over at Freddie's not that I even need to explain myself to you."

"You sneaked out as soon as dad and Harriet slept." Harry guesses.

"Harriet didn't even come home last night," CJ says with a pinch of bitterness in her voice.

Harriet didn't go back home last night which meant she probably didn't tell their dad that Harry was back. That fills Harry with a sprinkle of relief. But wait CJ didn't look surprised to see him at all earlier which meant she knew he was here already. But how?

"And I'll have you know that I waited twenty minutes after dad fell asleep to sneak out. Plus, with my new car I can go anywhere I want." CJ continues.

Harry bites his cheek at the mention of his car now belonging to CJ. His dad had taken Harry's car away from him on the day Harry was disowned. He missed his car, _The Lost Revenge._ Mostly, he missed having access to a car but now that he lived in Auradon City he didn't actually need one.

Shaking thoughts of the car away Harry asks CJ a question. "How did you even know I was here?"

"You haven't checked our family's shop's royal media have you?" CJ pulls out her phone, presses the screen a couple of times then lifts it up for Harry to see.

"Why would I?" Harry asks, dodging CJ's hand because her phone almost hits his face. Harry then stares at CJ's phone screen and his jaw drops.

On CJ's phone screen is the instaroyal page for their dad's shop. The post she clicked on is a throwback pic of Harry from a previous boat show and the post is promoting Harry performing in the boat show that's happening in about two hours or so.

"Mr. Smee," Harry grumbles. "He did this!"

"Yes, and dad saw it and well...you know how he is." CJ grimaces, most likely remembering their dad's reaction to Harry returning.

Part of Harry wants to ask more. Wants to know just how much his dad hates him now. But it's best if he doesn't know. If he doesn't dwell on someone who could never love him back.

Harry sighs, frustrated. "Do you think Harriet's seen it?"

"Probably." CJ crosses her arms around her chest then takes a glance behind her to see what Freddie and Celia are doing. Harry glances that way too and sees Celia is trying on the fuchsia hat she was eyeing earlier.

" I'm sure the whole town has also read it by now," CJ adds on.

"This is terrible, CJ! I'm not doing the show."

CJ looks shocked at hearing that. "Not doing the show? You?"

Harry bites his lip as he tells CJ more. "Harriet will be doing the show instead of me." Harry musters up some excitement that he's sure he actually feels. Even though there seems to be some stirring of dread pouring into him. "I'm just going there to be a supportive brother. I have no intention of doing the show at all."

CJ looks at Harry like she doesn't believe him. Harry wonders if he could even believe himself. CJ then gives Harry another look as if she's waiting for the punchline but Harry doesn't add more to his statement.

"A supportive brother? You?" CJ responds as if Harry just revealed his girlfriend could transform into a giant cecaelia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asks with a glare.

"That there's no way you'd give up a chance to be the center of attention just because you want to play the role of a supportive brother." CJ then shrugs not wanting to start anything but her words leave Harry steaming a little.

"I don't like being the center of attention." Harry denies and then points out." No one even knew I still played piano until recently."

"Only because you lacked confidence in your abilities. But when it comes to anything and everything else you love being the center of attention."

"I do not." Harry denies again.

CJ lifts her hands up then makes a motion like she's waving an imaginary white flag. "Okay. Okay. I believe you."

Her tone implies she doesn't believe Harry at all. Harry's face twists up, but he calms himself not wanting to argue with CJ.

"I've learned some things about our mother," Harry says changing the subject.

CJ looks at Harry disinterested in the topic but feigns interest as Harry continues on. "She used to get seasick. Can you believe it?"

"No," CJ admits, appearing deep in thought now. "I can't imagine anything about her."

"Oh," Harry says. "I know how you feel."

CJ let's out an angry chuckle."No, you don't. You've got no idea how I feel. You're old enough to remember her. I was just a baby."

"I'm sorry but I promise you I do understand CJ. There's a lot of things I've forgotten about her. But the more I learn about her the more things I remember."

"Harry, I was just a baby." She repeats and continues on. "I'm the youngest. I have no memories with her. None at all." Tears fill CJ's eyes and Harry pulls his sister into a hug.

"It's okay, CJ you don't need memories to love someone. You don't need memories to know if they loved you or not. I've learned a lot about our mother and if there's one thing I do know is that she loved you, Harriet, and me."

CJ cries harder and Harry's heart breaks at the sound. Freddie and Celia make their way towards them both. Celia's wearing the fuchsia hat she was eyeing earlier. It seems Freddie caved in and got it for her sister.

Freddie asks CJ what's wrong, completely ignoring Harry's presence and CJ pulls away from her brother, Harry. She wipes away her tears and then pretends she never cried them at all.

She tells Freddie that she wants to go on an adventure. Freddie makes a sarcastic comment but agrees to go wherever CJ wants to go. CJ says goodbye to Harry but refuses to look him in the eyes. She grabs Freddie's hand then Celia's and all three run away together going to wherever adventure awaits.

Harry watches them all until they disappear from his view. He doesn't know what to do. Doesn't know what to say. He stands there for a couple of moments reviewing in his mind what exactly just happened.

CJ was in pain. And Harry had never realized it till just now. Never has Harry even wondered how their mom's death affected CJ. He was too consumed by his own grief and guilt to even think about that.

Harry decides that things will be different from now on. Harry was going to be a better brother to both of his sisters. He was going to be the brother that they both deserved.

The dread rumbling inside of his body was kicked out. Harry's faith in his sister, Harriet is abundant now and there is no longer any sprinkles of doubt.

Harry walks away from the hat stall and heads back to Jonas's car. Jonas seat is still leaned back and Harry peers in at Jonas's window to see that Jonas is sound asleep. Harry knocks on Jonas's car window and Jonas bolts upright. He looks at Harry tired but opens up the car doors and Harry gets in the car from the passenger's side.

Harry informs Jonas that they need to go to the boat show. Jonas looks at Harry in confusion, wondering why Harry had no hat in his hand and why they needed to rush to the boat show.

Harry tells Jonas that he'll explain on the way even though it could all easily be summed up in one sentence. But Harry knew if he told Jonas flat out that he didn't tell Mr. Smee he wasn't doing the boat show Jonas would just suggest that Harry tell Mr. Smee via text. But this was something Harry had to do in person. Something he had to say face to face.

Jonas nods at Harry and starts up the car then they're off to the boat show and Harry's filled to the brim with determination.

 **A.N.** Sorry, this took so long. I was trying to figure out how to incorporate CJ into the fic and well it took a while to find a good placement for this scene. Anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews/faves/alerts! I love reading your reviews and they make me so happy. I really appreciate you guys spending some of your time to support this fic. Thank you! Till next time everyone!


	11. Family: Part 2

_The Jolly Roger_ always calls for your undivided attention. Its sails are big and instantly enraptures your eyes. The wood of the ship may be weathered but it gives the ship a look like it was plucked right out of an Auradon history book. There's also a pirate flag hoisted up for all to see. Harry used to think that it was the most beautiful sight to have ever exist, now it was only second to his girlfriend, Uma.

As a child, Harry was entirely convinced his dad was actually a pirate, so of course, Harry wanted to be one too. He'd walk around in a mixture of his own boyish clothes and his dad's old dyed navy clothes to create the perfect pirate outfit.

Harry had many fond memories of playing on _The Jolly Roger_. Of proudly watching his dad sail and hiding in the inner parts of the ship waiting for his dad to find him. Back then, he always did. Always would search hard enough to bring Harry back home. Now, he couldn't stand the sight of Harry and Harry had no physical representation of a home to return to.

He still had this town, of course. He would always have this town. Have his friends. His sisters...if he didn't screw this up. If he just told Mr. Smee that he wasn't going to do the boat show.

Harry peers at the top of the ship, looking for any sign of Mr. Smee's red hat. As minutes pass and no sign of Mr. Smee's red hat is seen some of Harry's earlier determination starts to chill till it's as frozen as that large ice castle in Arendelle.

Harry wonders if Mr. Smee is in the crew's quarters of the ship or if he's even on the ship at all. Harry hadn't checked any other place but this. But Harry didn't think Mr. Smee would be exploring other parts of the boat show especially when _The Jolly Roger_ needed to be prepped for the impending race.

Harry tucks a hand in his pant's pocket as he sighs. He would have to board The Jolly Roger and search the crew's quarters to find Mr. Smee himself. Harry boards the ship, his head turning from side to side making sure he didn't accidentally overlook Mr. Smee.

He didn't. And with that confirmation, he heads into the crew's quarters.

Mr. Smee is sitting in the captain's chair sound asleep. Harry hadn't expected to find Mr. Smee in the captain's quarters, so about ten minutes had passed by since Harry first boarded the ship.

Harry looks around the room that's perfectly clean despite the fact that its true Captain is barely on the ship. The walls are covered with framed pictures of Harry's mother, his sisters, and Harry himself. There's one picture Harry is transfixed on.

Harry's mom is sitting down on a bench with a baby being tightly held in her arms. A baby that is definitely his sister CJ. Even as a baby CJ still had her signature mischevious smirk that always told you she was plotting something.

There's love in their mother's golden brown eyes, eyes that are a perfect match to CJ's own. Harriet and Harry are in the picture too. They're both sitting on the bench beside their mom.

Harriet is smiling something she rarely does now unless she's in the company of her boyfriend, Anthony Tremaine. She even has a comforting arm placed around Harry's shoulder. Harry seems oblivious to it as his face is as red as his dad's old navy jacket and tears are streaming down his face.

Harry doesn't remember taking this picture. Doesn't remember why he was crying. But he reaches up and takes the picture off the wall. His thumb traces the outline of the frame as his eyes stay focused on the image in front of him.

This was someone who loved him. Someone who never took away that love. Someone whose love he had forgotten but now it follows him everywhere he goes.

Harry brings the picture frame to his chest and lets out a little sob. Mr. Smee stirs awake just as some tears sprinkle to life in Harry's eyes. Mr. Smee is shocked and a little confused to see Harry in the room with him.

"Harry?" Mr. Smee says sleepily.

Harry quickly brings the picture frame down and away from his chest then he hides it behind his back. With his other hand, Harry brushes away the tears that sprinkled from his eyes earlier. "Mr. Smee, I need to talk to you."

"I thought you were going to be here in about-" Mr. Smee groggily looks down at the watch on his wrist. It takes him about twenty seconds to decipher the time on his watch. "Twenty minutes from now? Ugh, I thought I closed my eyes for just a moment. It's this allergy medication it always makes me so sleepy."

"Mr. Smee…" Harry starts, his earlier determination fully coming back now. "I won't be doing the boat show."

"You won't?" Mr. Smee repeats Harry's words with a frown, straightening himself up in his seat. He goes to say more but Harry interjects before he can get a word in.

"I think my sister, Harriet should sail in the race."

"Harriet?" Mr. Smee echoes as if he couldn't understand why the words Harriet and sail were in the same sentence.

"Yes, Harriet." Harry repeats firmly." The _one_ you asked to do the show first."

"Harry, you'll be doing your sister a favor. You know how much she hates sailing."

"Mr. Smee, did you even tell her you were planning on asking me?"

Mr. Smee looks perplexed by the question. As if that thought never crossed his mind."Well, no but I thought she'd be relieved to not do the show."

"Mr. Smee, I'm no expert on my sister. Actually, I don't know that much about her at all." Harry admits. "But there's something I do know, Mr. Smee. And that is that Harriet sees you as a father because well…"

Harry stops himself as he had never admitted out loud his true feelings about his dad. Never really fully acknowledged how much his dad's behavior and treatment affected him.

"Our dad isn't that great." Harry continues and then sighs. "There was a time I used to think both of my sisters had it better than me. Dad never yelled at them the way that he yelled at me. Didn't criticize them the way that he criticized me. And I guess I was just so into my own head to ever realize why CJ always got into trouble. Why Harriet always seemed to give up on everything."

Mr. Smee doesn't say anything, he just sits quietly taking in Harry's words.

Harry pulls out the picture frame that he hid behind his back. He walks over to the Captain's desk that Mr. Smee's sitting at and then gently places the picture frame picture side up on the desk right in front of Mr. Smee. "My sister deserves to smile Mr. Smee. She deserves to have her family believing in her."

Mr. Smee wordlessly picks up the photo. Soon, a smile breaks out onto his own face. "Alright, Harry. Call Harriet and tell her she's doing the boat show."

Harriet doesn't pick up her phone. Harry looks down at his phone screen in confusion. Anthony Tremaine has to know that Harriet needed to arrive extra early for the boat show. He wouldn't bring her over to the boating race the actual time it started, would he?

Harry hopes Harriet isn't sleeping. But just in case, she is, Harry decides he should probably head over to Anthony Tremaine's house. Though, thinking on it Harry has no idea where Anthony Tremaine even lives.

Harry heads back to the entrance of the boat show and looks around for Jonas's car. While looking around Harry notices no parking signs are placed everywhere and Jonas probably parked somewhere far away.

He calls Jonas to find out exactly where Jonas had parked. And Jonas reveals he didn't park anywhere. In fact, he left.

Jonas assumed even though Harry wasn't going to do the boat show that Harry was going to stay and help out. So he left and was now heading back home.

Harry asked Jonas if he could come back and take him to Anthony Tremaine's house. Even though Harry had no idea where it is. Jonas says he can't. That his mom called him just a couple of minutes earlier and needed help with something that might take him a while. Then he'll have to be off to start his shift at the coffee shop.

Harry tells Jonas to tell his mom that he said hi and then wishes Jonas luck. Jonas thanks him and just like that their conversation is over. Harry stuffs his phone back into his pocket.

Technically, there was still plenty of time for Harriet to arrive, so Harry didn't have to stress over her potentially arriving late, yet. Even so, Harry pulls his phone back out and looks for Anthony Tremaine's royal media. He finds Anthony's profile and sends him a message telling him that Harriet needed to be here well now.

Satisfied that his message has been sent, Harry places his phone back into his pocket.

Harry then ends up going back to _The Jolly Roger_ where Mr. Smee is now whistling while mopping the wooden floorboards of the ship. Harry offers to help but Mr. Smee tells him that he's fine to do it alone. But he does suggest that Harry check all the ropes of the ship. Mentioning, that It had been a while since _The Jolly Roger_ last set sail.

Harry's surprised to hear this but remembers that his dad's shop doesn't do business in the winter. Harry couldn't believe that he didn't remember something that once was such a big part of his routine.

Harry thinks about the person that he used to be. The one whose life was dictated by routine. By a father, he never thought he could stand up to. By a heartbreak, he'd never thought he'd get over.

Harry was glad to be free of these parts of him. To be free of the person that he used to be. But there was still a part of Harry that was lost. A part of him that did accept and realize this town would always be his home. Yet, still, Harry dreamed, no wanted a home like the Smee's or like Jonas's family. Wanted that warmness of a family that he and his sister's never got to experience.

But that part of him, the part that wanted this more than anything, worries that maybe it's just too late for them. Maybe the home he dreams of for his family will never exist.

A.N. Thank you guys for reading/reviewing/faving/alerting! Hope you guys like this chapter! Till next time! :)


	12. Family: Part 3

The Jolly Roger is fully prepped, all it needed now was someone to test sail it. And that someone currently has only an hour till the boat race begins. Only has an hour to prepare a strategy. Only has an hour to make sure the Hook family shop would last another year.

Harry groans, trying not to stress on the fact that his sister still has yet to arrive. Or on the fact that there's a chance, Harriet won't come at all. Harry hopes his sister isn't still upset with him, especially now that he's made everything right.

Granted, Harry may not have done anything at all if it wasn't for Anthony Tremaine flat out telling him to do so. Gods, he hopes Harriet doesn't ever find out that tidbit of information.

Harry now sits on the floor with his back against the wooden wall of one of the cabin rooms in the crew's quarters of _The Jolly Roger_. He's softly drumming his fingers against the wooden floors of the ship. His fingers are unconsciously playing out the piece that he's supposed to perfect and perform once again for Professor Cadenza.

As Harry gets close to the ending where his fingers cramped up while performing for Professor Cadenza he suddenly notices the sound of footsteps. Not just footsteps but there's also the sound of clanging metal? Harry stops drumming his fingers against the floor of the wooden ship.

He turns to look at the entrance of the room and seconds later is surprised to see hair like waves hitting the shoreline.

"Uma," Harry utters her name like she's an answer to a hopeless prayer. Like she's a wave coerced by the wind to come near him. A wave that could send him anywhere but he rather be wrapped in its comforting embrace.

"Harry," Uma responds, gesturing for Harry to move over from his spot on the wall. He happily obliges and Uma takes a seat right next to him. Uma's wearing an outfit that commands attention, she practically looks like a pirate queen.

Harry lays his head down on Uma's shoulder. Uma interlocks her fingers with Harry's and even though they are both so close to each other there's a huge wall of silence between them both.

Memories of half slept confessions must fill both of their heads because Harry lifts his head off Uma's shoulder and Uma's fingers part from Harry's.

They both turn to each other. And their eyes both study one another like they would study a piece of music. Like they would stare down a sheet of composition paper waiting for inspiration to strike.

Inspiration strikes in them both and they kiss. This kiss is different from all of the many kisses they've exchanged before.

This kiss is a confirmation, a silent conversation between the two. This kiss says what they sleepily confessed the night before. _I love you._

Uma pulls away first. She looks a little dazed by the kiss and has to bite down on her lower lip to find reality again. She scoots a little away from Harry who looks at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"You're not going to tell me summer ends?" He jokes, referencing the time Uma broke his heart on the boardwalk.

He reaches out and brushes his fingers on Uma's wrist. Uma pulls away, leaving Harry's hand to drop to the floor.

Uma leans forward then brings her knees close to her chest. She then wraps her arms around her legs and turns to face Harry.

"She always told me no one would love me."

"She?" Harry repeats confused but then it dawns on him. "Your Mom."

"I never thought I believed her until you told me how you felt last night. Until it took me seconds to realize that I loved you too. All this time I thought because she couldn't love me because she said no one will...that I…was..."

Harry's love for Uma is at high tide and he finds himself pulled in. He moves closer to her, reaches up and touches her cheek.

"Your mom is wrong," Harry states, his words emit a warmth that Uma tries to resist. Her mind anchored by something, by someone else's words, so Harry continues. "Uma, I love you. As much as I love the waves of the sea. As much as I love playing the piano. As much as I love being able to live my dream."

Uma grins at Harry as she places her hand on top of Harry's. "Harry, I love you too. Your father he's so wrong. You're talented and no matter what anyone says you're good enough. You're like a hook in a catchy song that I just can't get out of my head. And honestly, I don't think I ever want it out of my head."

Uma moves her hand and Harry's off of her cheek. She interlocks their fingers once again and then places a brief kiss on Harry's lips. She pulls away from him and her face shines as bright as a lighthouse. "You and I, we're both worth loving. So let's make a promise to each other. A promise that nothing will ever stop us and this world will be ours."

"I thought we were already fulfilling it."

Uma's expression suddenly changes from happy to serious. "I'm glad you've taken a break from that piece but why even were you working yourself so hard before?"

Harry remembers his hand cramping up at his performance for Professor Cadenza. Remembers the sleepless nights that his body still wanted to catch up on. And yet, Harry still insists that he didn't work himself that hard to Uma.

"Are you afraid?" Uma asks him, leaning forward into his chest. Harry wraps an arm around her.

"Afraid of what?"

"Harry, you had that piece down practically the first day. I understand going over the piece a couple of more times but it practically consumed you."

"I-yeah, okay I guess it did." Harry admits, closing his eyes."I don't know what came over me. Everyone was talking about spring break coming up. And then they were talking about getting lessons from some of the best pianists to have ever exist. Suddenly, I just felt really out of place and like I didn't belong."

"You do belong there," Uma assures Harry but her voice sounds like she's assuring herself too.

"Yeah?" Harry says with a little pride in his voice.

"Yeah," Uma answers with a little pride in her own voice.

Both Harry and Uma were good enough. Good enough to get into the best music school in all of Auradon. Good enough to give and have love. Good enough to find that love with each other. No matter what their parents ever said about them Harry and Uma will always be good enough.

Harry and Uma make their way to the upper deck of the ship. They spot Melody and Mr. Smee on the stern deck, deep in conversation.

They head over and overhear Melody talking to Mr. Smee about her family ship that Harry didn't even know Melody's family had. Harry quietly asks Uma what exactly did Melody's family do and Uma shrugs, looking a little uncomfortable at the question.

Harry checks the time on his phone and then interrupts Mr. Smee and Melody's conversation to inform everyone of what boat show activities should be happening now.

"They've got this swimming seminar where at the end you can swim around with all the fish that live in this area of the sea. It starts in about 5 minutes and won't be over when the race starts but you guys should just go and enjoy yourselves."

Before Uma could say yes or no, her cousin, Melody responds with a loud sound of excitement. "We get to swim with fish! Uma, we've got to get there like now!"

Melody grabs her cousin's hand and leads her off The Jolly Roger to find that swimming seminar. Uma manages to wave goodbye to Harry and Mr. Smee before her and Melody disappear on a straight path out of both of their sights.

Ajar to the straight path Uma and Melody took, a familiar face, much like Harry's own made its way towards _The Jolly Roger_. It's his sister, Harriet but Harry soon realizes that she isn't alone.

She's walking alongside her boyfriend, Anthony Tremaine and there are about four other people with them. There are two people that Harry recognizes instantly, Ginny Gothel, Harriet's best friend since childhood. Harry's a little shocked to see her as Ginny lives on the Isle. Harry remembers the day she moved there. As Harriet had come home that day and torn down every poster in her room. Thrown out any item that was seen as childish.

Harry remembered seeing his sister's stuffed crocodile named Tick-Tock in the trash. She had it ever since she was a baby and it definitely looked as such. But she loved that crocodile. Loved it more than anything. Harry remembered his childish mind thinking if she could get rid of Tick-Tock then maybe one day she would even get rid of him.

The second person that Harry recognizes is Anthony Tremaine's cousin, Chad Charming. Whom Harry had the very uncharming pleasure of meeting just the day before.

Harry observes the two people he couldn't recognize or place anywhere. They seem to be a couple from their way their fingers are intertwined with one another's. He observes the guy first whose dressed from head to toe in blue and gold. He has golden brown hair and a confident friendly smile that invites you to share your whole life story with him.

In contrast, the other person, a girl who's dressed in a laced white and light blue dress has insecurity in her eyes. Together, they both look like an absolute perfect match. But still, she looks out of place as she flips her blonde hair with purple highlights at the tips. She keeps looking at her boyfriend for assurance about something. What? Harry had no idea but he was gonna take a guess that the clothes she's wearing weren't her usual attire.

Harry walks down the docking plank and onto the dock below. He approaches the group, turns to his sister and kindly greets her.

She responds with an annoyed grumble.

"I'm not here because I'm suddenly not mad at you." Harriet clarifies much to the confusion of her brother, Harry.

"Well as you're to be sailing in the race one would hope you would come."

"Me? I am? Sailing? Race?" She repeats confused then lets out a loud laugh. "You-You almost had me for a moment. Is this supposed to be one of your and CJ's pranks? This isn't funny, Harry."

Harry looks away from his sister to Anthony Tremaine even more confused than before.

Anthony speaks up before Harry gets to comment on his confusion.

"It's not a prank," Anthony assures, putting a comforting hand on Harriet's shoulder.

"It's not?" Harriet says wavering a little on the idea of believing this was real. Believing that Harry actually considered her feelings.

"I wouldn't prank you with something like this," Harry stresses, a little offended that his sister thought this was a prank. His pranks were never that cruel. Okay, so maybe the clock prank he did on CJ was a little cruel but in the end, CJ did get her revenge.

Harry looks back at his sister's face. Her face that looks so much like his own. "I believe in you, Harriet," Harry says sincerely.

Harriet backs away from Harry and almost knocks over Ginny Gothel. She turns her head and glares at her boyfriend, Anthony Tremaine. " _You_ told him."

Anthony Tremaine raises his hands up. "I did nothing of the sort."

Harriet scoffs. "Please, my brother wouldn't just wake up and realize I actually have feelings."

"Harriet, I've never thought you didn't have feelings," Harry says, defending himself.

"No, you just never had the courtesy to consider them. Did you?" Harriet replies, coldly.

Harry feels like he's been slapped. He takes a deep breath. "You're right. I didn't. I'm sorry.

Harriet blinks at him, shocked. "You're sorry?"

Harry nods. Harriet sighs and then nervously straightens her jacket. "Did you prep the boat already?"

"Yes. All you need to do is test it out." Harry informs.

"You could've done that yourself, you know?" Harriet points out.

"Yes, but testing it out is the perfect way to plan out your strategy. I didn't want to put you at a disadvantage." Harry says.

"Oh, thank you." Harriet answers. "Would you like to be my second in command?"

Ginny Gothel let's out a noise of protest but Harriet shoots her a look that shuts her up.

"No. I think you've already got a perfect one." Harry says, nodding towards Ginny Gothel. "How have you been Ginny?"

"Pretty great. Still gardening. Harriet told me that there's a seminar about plants that grow under the sea, so I just had to tag along." Ginny answers, her gray eyes filling with excitement at the idea of getting to learn more about plants. Ginny Gothel has always been obsessed with plants, so it's no surprise to Harry that she still is.

Harry goes to ask Ginny more about her plans and even life on the Isle but Chad less than Charming decides to interject. "When are we going to sail?" He then turns to his step-cousin, Anthony. "You said this would be more fun than being on a yacht. I'm not having fun, Anthony. I'm not having fun at all!"

"There's no rush." The guy in blue and gold says politely to Anthony. Chad says something under his breath but no one pays him no mind.

"Oh," Harriet says as if she's suddenly just remembered something. She then gestures to Harry."This is my brother, Harry."

Harry awkwardly nods as the two people he's never seen before say hello. The guy in blue and gold introduces himself first. "I'm Ben. I'm Chad's friend. This is my girlfriend, Mal."

Mal? Why did that name sound so familiar? Harry's sure he's heard someone say it before but for some reason, he just can't place where.

Mal mumbles a hello and Harry says hello back.

"Nice to meet you both," Harry says and then turns back to Ginny. "How are things going on the Isle?"

"I'm from the Isle too," Mal says with pride. Her expression suddenly changes and fills with regret. "Unfortunately." She adds sounding like she wishes she didn't have to say that at all.

She turns her head down, gazing at the ground.

Harry knew most people in Auradon disproved of people from the Isle Of The Lost. They saw the Isle and all of the people from it as a stain on their perfect successful society. Harry personally, didn't get it. Money should never define a person's worth. Yet, in Aurdonian society that's exactly what it did.

"My girlfriend is also from the Isle Of The Lost," Harry informs Mal proudly. Hoping that it made her feel a little better. He remembers how unsure of herself she was earlier. How she kept looking at her boyfriend for assurance. How it was so obvious she wasn't used to the outfit she was wearing.

It all made sense to Harry now. She was just an Isle girl trying to fit into Auradon ideals. Well, Auradon city ideals. The average Auradonian couldn't even fit the Auradon ideals themselves. Not that it stopped them from believing and judging everyone else on these ideals.

Mal lifts her head up in excitement. Her face sparking up like a fire. "Oh! Did she go to Dragons hall? There's a chance I could know her.

"I think so?" Harry answers, uncertain. Uma didn't like talking about her high school years. Mostly, because of the incident that occurred. The incident that left her with a dreaded nickname that she was now finally free of. "She'll be back here soon though, so you guys can see if you know each other."

"I can't wait to see her." Mal politely replies.

"I'm sure you guys will get along well," Harry says but there's a whirlpool starting up in Harry's mind. A whirlpool that just won't stop until he remembers where exactly he's heard the name Mal before.

A.N. Thank you guys for the reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter!


	13. Return

Like a needle set upon a compass rose, Harriet sails magnetically across the sea. Her route is pointed north towards the finish line where her brother, Harry stands cheering alongside Harriet's boyfriend, Anthony Tremaine.

Anthony Tremaine's step-cousin, Chad Charming is also there along with his friend, Ben and Ben's girlfriend Mal. Chad watches the ongoing race in a slouched forward position. His elbows touch the metal gate protectively set up to block anyone from accidentally falling into the sea. He looks bored out of his mind.

Chad's friend, Ben is next to Chad clinging onto the metal gate. He watches the race with interest. He even occasionally asks Harry questions about the race and Harry has to stop himself from giving long elaborate answers. Harry manages to keep his answers short and sweet. But he's so focused on Harriet's race that he doesn't even check to see if Ben understands any of his explanations.

Ben never asks the same question twice, so Harry assumes his answers sufficed.

Mal is standing beside Ben, biting on her thumb as she watches the race. Her eyes looked thrilled at the rush of competition. Harry could also sense a little bit of disappointment coming off of her. Harry did wonder for a second why but he didn't have the strong urge to ask.

 _The Jolly Roger_ is getting closer now. And Harry can see his sister clearer than ever before. Her hands are steadily on the wheel of the ship. Harry can also spot all the Smee siblings, Mr. Smee, and Ginny Gothel. Mr. Smee had left earlier and picked up his sons. They had arrived ten minutes before the race begun and had begged Harriet for a chance to be a part of her crew. Harriet had agreed to their request and Mr. Smee then asked Harriet if she could use another member in her crew.

Harriet had gotten quiet at Mr. Smee's request. A hurt expression crossed her face as she looked deep in thought. Harry could just envision the scale in Harriet's mind weighing the pain that Mr. Smee caused her by not believing in her. Mr. Smee's shoulders dropped at Harriet's quietness. He took off his red hat and scrunched it up in his hands.

A sign of vulnerability that he knew Harriet would understand. Mr. Smee then sincerely apologized to Harriet. Harriet tried to look unaffected by Mr. Smee's words but her shaky accepting reply outed the emotion she was trying to hide. Now, Mr. Smee, Sammy, the Smee twins, and Ginny were following whatever orders Harriet is thunderously commanding. They were her crew. Her family.

Harry is happy as he watches the scene before him. Happy as his sister drives the boat to the finish line. Drives the boat straight into victory. Happy as she glances into the crowd searching for someone. Surprised when her eyes landed on his.

A rare smile breaks out onto Harriet's face and it's directed right at Harry. Harry smiles back at his sister, cheering her name. Harry and Harriet may have looked alike but when she smiled Harry could see the reflection of their mom.

Of the person he once forgot. Of a person, he's spent a whole life wondering about. Of a person, he's just now finally discovering.

Harry's mother has been a lot of things to Harry. A home. A stranger. A friend. His family. And now who she really was to him had finally returned.

She was his home whenever he strayed too far away from the person that he wanted to be. She was a stranger when he discovered that he didn't really know her at all. She was a friend to Harry as he accepted the person she really was. As he finally realized that no matter whether he remembers her or not he would always have her love.

His mom would always be his family. Just as his sisters would be, his friends, and maybe one day even Uma.

Harriet's crew gathers around her and they all merge together to create a group hug. The crowd cheers so loud that Harry can barely hear any of the voices that are talking right next to his ear. Can barely notice someone slipping by his side.

Fingers wrap themselves in his own. Harry almost pulls away but then he realizes how achingly familiar the other person's touch feels.

"Uma." He says. He looks over and downward to see that he's right. Uma is beside him, a wide grin on her face.

Uma starts to cheer for Harriet and Harry joins in too. A short while later all the cheers coming from the crowd dies down as the announcer officially announces Harriet as the winner. They come over to Harriet and present her with a gold medal then sing her praises.

Harriet's face is full of pride. Full of belief in herself that Harry just realized was never there before.

Harry couldn't wait to speak to Harriet. To tell her that she was amazing. That he was sorry for ever doubting her. That he would always believe in her. Always.

Harry and Uma walk towards where Harriet is. She's now posing for pictures. Her whole demeanor is nervous and she's frantically looking around for a familiar face. Again, she spots Harry in the crowd. Harry waves at her and Harriet waves back but someone else approaches her this time asking questions.

Seeing that Harriet will be busy, Harry and Uma pull back away from the crowd, leaving Harriet to speak on her achievement all on her own. Harry and Uma find a quiet place and then they start to speak to one another.

"Where's Melody?" Harry asks Uma, curiously.

"Wow! Your sister won!" Uma says at the same time Harry asks his question.

"Aye, Harriet sails like her and the ocean are one." Harry answers, proud of his sister then repeats his earlier question.

"Melody's still at the seminar. I slipped out like an eel because there's just so much I can learn about fish."

"Hey," Harry says a little offended. Fishing was his second hobby after music after all.

"When you talk about fish it's so much more interesting." Uma states but Harry looks unconvinced.

"It is!" Uma insists then lets out a long breath. "Okay, you got me. But if you worked at a fish and chip shop all day all of your life you'd feel exactly the same."

Harry leans down and sneaks a kiss. "Probably not."

"You wouldn't last a late shift."

"Probably not," Harry repeats, sneaking in another kiss.

This lasts longer than the first. Harry pulls away when Uma's phone starts to ring. Uma grumbles but takes her phone out of her pocket. It was her friend, Gil.

"I have to take this. Give me twenty minutes." She says.

Harry nods. "I'll be here. If not then I'll probably be over where Harriet is."

Harry gestures with his chin to Harriet who's still speaking with someone. Uma nods, waves a quick goodbye and goes to find somewhere she can privately answer her call.

Harry waits. Waits. Until someone approaches him. It wasn't his sister, Harriet but Mal the girl he's met just hours ago. She tries to start up a conversation with him but no topic is sticking.

Harry decides to throw her a fish bone. "Have any hobbies Mal?"

" I draw. I'm an artist. I go to an art school in Auradon City." She informs, pridefully.

"I go to school in Auradon City too. The School of Music." Harry responds.

"I heard that's a great school."

"The best." Harry brags.

The conversation ceases into an awkward silence. Harry shifts a little where he stands as he tries to think of another thing to speak about.

Mal finds her words first. "Is there anything to do around here? Besides, sailing and lots of seafood restaurants?"

"Well, there's also swimming and other water-based activities."

"I can't swim."

"You can't swim?!" Harry repeats, surprised. He had never met anyone who couldn't swim before.

"Someone tried to teach me once but it never stuck, so yeah I can't swim."

"I'm sure your boyfriend would teach you if you asked," Harry suggests. "He seems like an okay guy."

"I haven't told him." She confesses. "There's a lot of things I haven't told him, actually."

"Oh." Harry feels awkward at Mal's confession.

She laughs uncomfortable with her confession. Uncomfortable with the feelings she just exposed."Sorry, we just met and I'm being weird."

"It's okay," Harry assures. "I've been told I've got one of those faces you can spill all your secrets too."

Jay used to say that to him all the time. Used to confess things that he never thought he was really feeling. And Harry would listen. Listen for hours as Jay shared his heart. And Harry shared his too but it turned out Jay was never listening when Harry spoke.

"How do you do it? Tell someone the truth. Tell them what you're really feeling inside." Mal wonders.

Harry thinks of Uma. Thinks of how vulnerable they both become when around each other. Even when Harry had set up a wall around Uma's seas of truth. Even when he denied the fact that he felt anything at all. There was always a crack, a hole for the real him to peer through that exposed the feelings and thoughts stirring up inside of him.

Harry's seen the crack in Mal's armor. Seen the obvious insecurity in her features as she tries to play a role she just doesn't fit into.

"Just be yourself," Harry advises. "If you can't do that then you'll never be able to share what you feel."

Mal rubs her hand up and down her arm. "I know but he's-" Mal couldn't finish the sentence, so she goes to start another. "And I'm so me…"

Harry goes to say something but someone gently tugs on his arm. It's Uma. They gaze at each other for a moment before Uma's eyes land on who he's speaking to.

Uma pulls away from Harry as if she's struck by lightning, her face looks like an abandoned town after a storm. Her eyes narrow in hatred that could rival the look Harry's dad gave him when he told him he was leaving for Auradon's School Of Music.

Harry turns to look at Mal. There's recognition on Mal's face that turns into smugness that could easily transform into a snarl.

"I thought I smelled something…" She pauses." shrimpy."

The whirlpool in Harry's mind goes away leaving calm waters. Waters that suddenly knew where he's heard the name Mal before. This was Uma's rival. Uma's bully. Uma's ex-best friend.

Harry watches as Mal transforms from Auradon fraud back to the girl from the Isle. The girl on the Isle who had dumped shrimp on his girlfriend's head. The girl on the Isle who always played dirty so that Uma would never win. The girl on the Isle who made Uma feel like she would never be good enough.

Uma's body goes rigid, her expression is sizzling with anger.

"Mal." She spats the name out with hatred filling every ounce of her voice.

Mal looks unaffected by the hatred in Uma's voice. In fact, she seems to find it amusing.

"Gods, it's been so long, Shrimpy? How have you been? I see you found someone who could tolerate the stench. So happy for you." Mal's voice is filled with false affection.

Uma hmphs then looks Mal over. "All you need is a fake crown and you'll look exactly like the phony little Auradon princess you're pretending to be."

Mal's jaw clenches, she really didn't like Uma's assessment. "Phony? Me? You're nothing on the Isle." Mal motions to all around them. "Or has all this sea air pushed out your brain to forget that."

"Oh, Mal. Last I checked I was always the one with the better grades. So you're gonna have to try harder than implying I'm stupid."

Uma gloats."You can't win this time, dragon breath ."

Mal looks cornered. Harry smirks at the sight.

"Why? Because you've acquired a new eel?" Mal says, pointing over to Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes, knowing nothing Mal could say would affect Uma. Harry had faith in his girlfriend. A strong belief that she could easily slay this dragon.

"Tell me, will he leave you and come crawling back years later as Gil did?" Mal lets out a nasty laugh.

"That's-" Uma breathes heavy, unable to think of a rebuttal. She hadn't expected such a low blow. Didn't expect the reminder.

Harry knew how sensitive that topic was to both Uma and Gil. They had both decided to pretend the event had never happened. Both had agreed that even though Gil was cowardly for letting Uma handle the repercussions of Mal all on her own that he was still always there for Uma. Still her best friend. Harry had only recently found out about it himself. Harry reaches out and touches Uma's shoulder but she flinches away from him.

Harry could feel what Uma was thinking. Her expression was practically screaming it. Uma thought Mal won again. Because yet again Mal had found the exact way to break Uma down and turn her into dust.

"Isn't that what everyone in your life does shrimpy? Leave." Mal says continuing her insults.

Harry glares at Mal, sick of her words. "Uma. Her name is Uma. Got it?"

"And I don't plan on ever leaving her," Harry adds dramatically then slings his arm over Uma's shoulders. He leads Uma away. Helps Uma finally leave Mal behind.

When they get out of Mal's sight Uma shrugs Harry's arm off her shoulders.

"I didn't know," Harry says immediately. "She's dating Anthony's step-cousin's friend and Uma I really didn't know! If I did I would've never let her come here!"

Uma puts her hand up to stop him from speaking. She tells Harry that she needs to be alone but Harry shakes his head insisting that he stays by her side. Insisting that he really didn't know.

Uma tires of Harry's words and speedily walks away from him but Harry easily keeps up with her pace. They end up getting lost. And end up finding a small abandoned beach that Harry couldn't remember the name of. Uma holds the sides of her head and lets out a loud scream.

She turns to Harry and goes into his arms. She lays her head on his chest and Harry wraps his arms around her.

"She doesn't get to win every time!" Uma screams into his chest.

Harry rubs circles on her back. "Uma, she didn't win anything." Harry soothes. " She's not even happy. She's restraining herself to fit an ideal. And her boyfriend is too oblivious to even notice. The girl is miserable, Uma."

"I wish her words didn't get to me. I wish she didn't know what I was afraid of." Uma admits.

"Did you forget already, darling? You and I, we're going to conquer the world. Together. I have no intentions of ever breaking that promise. Of ever leaving your side."

Uma holds Harry tighter. As if he was going to suddenly disappear before her very eyes.

"Yeah?" Uma asks.

"Yeah," Harry assures, kissing the top of her head.

They stay at the beach for a while. Just standing at first until eventually, Uma broke away. She spotted a seashell and asked Harry to join her search.

As Uma and Harry search for seashells, Uma insisted that they are for her cousin, Melody. Harry had teased her, joked about how Uma just wanted to be able to hear the sea even when she's away from it. Uma's eyes had gone distant at Harry's joke. She dropped the seashells she was carrying and then plopped herself onto the sand.

Now, Harry stands behind her with all the seashells she dropped in the sand gathered in his arms. Harry moves to Uma's side and drops the seashells next to her. Harry asks Uma if she's okay. He sits beside the pile of seashells which has become a wall between them both.

Uma sighs, her head turned up to the sky. She starts to tell Harry the story she has never told anyone about before. Tells Harry some of the memories that have left her with scars. Scars that with just a word could open up into a wound once again.

Harry listens attentively. By the time Uma's done recounting some of her memories, Harry can only find a small number of words to say to her.

"I'm sorry." He starts, struggling to find more words to say.

Uma is silent. She looks embarrassed at the fact she shared her scars. It reminded Harry of how she looked at the grotto last summer. The summer that changed both of their lives. The summer Harry's glad will never have to end for them.

"Do you want to know how I know about the grotto on your cousin's property?" Harry asks.

Uma quietly says yes. Harry places his palm in the sand and tells Uma the memory he sees every time he plays the piano.

His mom carrying him, making sure branches don't hit his head. They end up at a beach. She smiles at the sight with fondness in her eyes. Harry remembers a small boat hidden behind a bush. Remembers getting on it and his mom tightly holding the sides of the boat as they sailed.

He tells Uma about the first time he saw the grotto. About the awe stirring up inside him. About the squeal, he let out when he jumped into the water. About the shame, he felt when his mom scolded him for not listening.

Then Harry starts telling Uma about the things he recently learned about his mom. About how whole his mom now feels in his mind. Uma looks at ease the more Harry shares. Her embarrassment washes away like a sand castle hit by a wave.

Harry suddenly hears the sound of Uma ruffling through seashells. He stops speaking and watches her with interest. Uma wordlessly places a seashell on her ear. She listens and listens until a small smile appears on her face.

"I can hear the ocean." She says fondly then turns to Harry with a grin. "I'm so happy you learned those things about your mom. That you told me about your first memory of the grotto."

Harry smiles at Uma, one that looks even brighter than the light that shone inside the grotto on Melody's family beach.

He lies back onto the sand and Uma lies back too. They both sink a little as they keep their eyes focused on each other.

"It'd be nice if we could sail away for a little while. Me the Captain. You the first mate." Uma says.

"We could make it where we have no set destination at all. It'd just be us and the sea." Harry adds, finally accepting his fate as Uma's first mate.

"What if we end up stuck in the middle of the sea?" Uma jokes.

Harry laughs at the idea and says."Then we'll have no choice but to stay in the middle of the sea forever. I wouldn't mind spending forever with you."

"I wouldn't mind spending forever with you too."

A.N. Wow! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and the support! I really appreciate it! I'm kind of speechless tbh. I don't know what to say but omg. I hope you guys like this chapter. There should only be one more left after this and then this fic is over. Thanks so much for reading! And thanks again for all the reviews! Till next time!


	14. Return: Part 2

Harry and Uma are returning to _The Jolly Roger_ and both of their hearts feel like seagrass anchored in the sands of the sea, getting nourishment from an intense healing light above. A healing light whose rays bring both Harry and Uma warmth. A warmth that feels like a love that someone else left behind. A warmth that radiates like heat from a furnace in a home that Harry could only dream of.

This warmth energizes Harry with belief. The belief that he no longer had to search for a home because he could build it all on his own. The belief that Harry will never let fade because he would make it come true.

Harry and Uma get close enough to _The Jolly Roger_ for Harry to spot his sister, Harriet. She stands near the ship, looking like she's standing for a painting. She doesn't sway, like a boat hit by waves in a storm. She's perfectly still like someone is drawing in the background behind her. Like, she feels she finally belongs in the picture.

Harry never understood his sister, Harriet. Growing up, there were many times he assumed he did but then suddenly before his eyes, he saw her become like the jagged rocks that lay at the bottom of a cliff's edge. Jagged rocks that fought against the sea as it hits the side of a cliff.

Now, as Harry approaches his sister, Harriet, he can see parts of the old Harriet have returned. The jagged rocks she transformed into are starting to crumble, sinking deep into the sea, until one day, it'll be no more.

Yet, as Harriet speaks to Harry her words are surrounded by jagged rocks. Jagged rocks which block the flowing river of words she wishes to say. Uma senses this, squeezes Harry's hand in assurance and leaves the Hook siblings to talk alone.

Harry slides his hands down his pant's side, drumming up the composition he has to play for Professor Cadenza. As Harry's mind starts to wander, he realizes that this was becoming a nervous habit of his. Becoming something that reeled him deep into his thoughts.

Harry closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and stops drumming his fingers. His eyes focus on Harriet, who is touching the gold medal hanging around her neck. Unlike Harry's newly acquired nervous tic, Harriet's action seems to ground her to reality.

Her expression is suspended in disbelief, as her thumb brushes the gold medal. It transforms into a prideful expression as the realization settles in once again and confirms that this is her reality. A reality, in which, she won a race that no one thought she was good enough to participate in. A race, in which all who doubted her had ended up putting their belief in her and had even cheered her on.

"It's heavy," Harriet comments, her thumb brushing against the gold medal again. "I never thought it would be this heavy."

"Though, I should've guessed it was because when you first won, you almost fell face first onto the deck below." She continues, recreating the potential scene with the clap of her hands.

"Thankfully, I have that natural balance that all sailors possess." Harry brags before wrinkling his brows in confusion. "Wait, you weren't there. You couldn't have been there, you stopped going to the boat show years before then."

"I did stop going," Harriet admits, her voice becoming bleak with guilt. The waves of her unknown actions seem to make the jagged rocks of her words erode till she takes on the dull tone her boyfriend Anthony is known for." but I went that day and the years after."

Harry finds himself befuddled by Harriet's words. As he lets the anchor of her words drop to the seafloor of his mind, he starts reliving some of those winning moments. He pictures himself, looking into the cheering crowd. The cheers grow louder and Harry would find himself filled with desperation as he listens out for snippets of familiarity.

There was no phoning it in cheerfulness that distinctively belonged to Harriet. There was no haughty booing from the crowd that would indicate the presence of CJ. There wasn't even the prideful apathetic tone of a man boasting about his shop and talking of his son as if he was an unwanted extension of it. There were only strangers in that cheering crowd.

"I went to some of your R.O.A.R. matches too." She confesses.

Harry shakes his head at that, unable to believe her. "If you were there I would've known."

The jagged rocks surrounding Harriet's words are dulled into nothingness as she lets the river of words she wishes to say flow out.

"There was a time, in my life, where I was angry at you. Not for any valid reason, I was just upset that you existed."

"Thanks," Harry replies, feeling hurt by Harriet's confession.

Harriet goes on. "I don't feel that way anymore. I didn't even feel the way back then either. Listen, Harry, I was there, but I hid from your view and I never made myself known. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry for making you think that you were alone."

A random memory came to the forefront of Harry's mind. A memory that for some reason he dwelled on quite a lot when he was younger.

"You threw out Tick-Tock, why?" Harry asks, recounting the memory that always struck him with a feeling of rejection. "It's just, you loved it so much and then you threw it away."

"I realized back then that only I can protect myself. Not, a stuffed crocodile, who never came to life to chase away dad. Me. And only me." Harriet's face becomes deep in thought."But I don't think that anymore."

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, looking for clarification.

"I mean, the way I thought I was protecting myself was hurting the people I care about. Harry, I'm sorry and I'm so proud of you for always going after your dreams despite all of the risks. I, um, never got the chance to tell you that when CJ and I visited you before because I didn't know how to say it without sounding like, well, how I do now."

Harriet's words stumble out, but Harry manages to catch them all, unlike a forever ten-year-old boy who donned a red cap and traveled a long journey with a yellow mouse on his shoulder.

Harry and his sister, Harriet, have had many conversations before: funny conversations, like the ones centered on Harry's nerdy love of the sea; informing conversations, centered around their dad's shop; and casual conversations, so brief Harry had started to believe the lies his father had filled his head with. And yet, all of these conversations were empty or filled with words that held resentment.

Blinded by his resentment toward his belief Harriet had it easy, he had always thought she managed to avoid their father's icy cold stare, failing to ever realize Harriet sailed on the same sinking ship as he.

"Thank you," Harry says in a sincere tone and Harriet responds with one of her rare smiles.

"You're a lot like our mom, Harry." Her voice fills with sadness that felt like the faded edge of an old picture. "You always follow your heart no matter where it takes you."

"I'm so glad you never let our Dad take away that part of you." Harriet continues, her voice softens with each word. As if she's worried that someone can hear her. As if she's worried she can hear herself.

Before Harry has a chance to respond to Harriet's words, her whole demeanor changes.

"Good." Harriet whispers. "Now let's pretend we never spoke of this. I do have a reputation to keep."

"Oh, and if you ever tell anyone I actually care about you I will tell your wharf rats that you and Jonas once thought fairies were real." She adds in a threatening tone.

"We didn't think they were real." Harry lies, remembering how he once thought fireworks were fairies. Of course, his sister Harriet had to remember that too.

"Sure, you didn't." Harriet scoffs.

They both laugh in unison, laughter that blends together like a forgotten scene of two siblings hoisting up a sail on a summer's day. The laughter stops and Harry is left wondering what else he's forgotten. What else he misses.

"We've lost more than her," Harry concludes. "We've lost ourselves too."

Harriet pulls her arms against her chest and takes a deep breath."Maybe we have. But there's a lot of things about the girl that I was that I wouldn't want to return to."

Harry looks a little surprised by Harriet's words, he almost tells her how much he missed the old version of her but then he observes the new. She's a blend of the Harriet that he once knew and a new brand of her that he never bothered to see. The brand covered by their father's words like a sheet covering a piano longing to be played.

Harry smiles a content smile. He would learn this version of his sister and love her just the same as he loved the person she once was. The peacefulness surrounding Harry and his sister suddenly sprouts up angry rain clouds.

Harriet's expression suddenly turns grim as her eyes widen with fear. Harry turns in the direction that Harriet's staring in. As Harry realizes what Harriet's looking at, he feels submerged into the deep sea without a warning. He sees the familiar red coat and the even more familiar cold stare that always burns him to a crisp.

Harry is ashes. Ashes that could easily be picked up by the wind but yet again Harry drums his fingers on the side of his pants. His mind wanders but Harriet shakes his shoulder and Harry regains himself. He regains himself just in time to face the man that he's spent most of his life being afraid of.

A man that at one time Harry had admired. A man that at one time had loved Harry and his sisters. A man who had become an x on the sand. An x that was swept away by the waves when his favorite song had come to an end.

"Leave!" Harriet pleads to Harry but Harry's feet are rooted where he stands.

Harriet roughly pulls Harry to the back of her and stands in front of him as tall as a cliff ascending from the sea. Harriet keeps her voice casual as she greets their dad but their dad doesn't acknowledge her words, he doesn't even acknowledge that she's there.

His cold stare is on Harry. Harry who he's looking at as if he's a stranger.

"You shouldn't be here." Their dad's voice is darkness, darkness ready to snuff out the healing warm light shining above Harry."I told you to never return to this town! You have no home. You have no family here, so get out of this town and go back to that stupid selfish dream you chose over everything!"

Harry sees the healing light above him blink, darkness comes and goes but the light fights to stay shining. Fights to keep Harry nourished with all the things that he's learned. With all the growth that he's had.

Harry looks over to his sister, his sister who he had once thought would throw him away like she did her stuffed crocodile Tick-Tock. Her confidence from earlier hadn't waned and Harry was relieved. He wouldn't let his dad take that away from her. He wouldn't let his dad take anything away from him or his sisters again.

Harry finds strength from within himself and the healing light above stops blinking. The brightness of the light is even more intense than before.

"My stupid dream?" Harry laughs without humor, his words come out pained. He moves from behind his sister Harriet and goes by her side. "You mean, the same one that you and mom also had?"

Their dad looks caught off guard, so Harry decides to use his words to strike again.

"Mr. Smee told me." Harry informs with bitterness in his voice." He told me all about how you and mom both went to my school. It's where you met her, dad and it's where you guys fell in love. You had a dream once, dad, so why can't I have one too?"

Their dad looks taken aback yet anger is still spinning around in his eyes. It spins like a hypnosis wheel that captures Harry in its cold gaze. Yet, this time Harry breaks free.

"And this town is my home whether you like it or not. And Harriet, CJ and I are a family whether you like it or not. And you and I are strangers, so..." Harry's sentence dwindles into non-existence.

"Dad," Harriet starts in a stern tone. "You can't bully Harry into doing your bidding, so stop. Stop with the mind games. Stop always trying to turn us against each other. Just stop! We're your children not members of your crew."

Their dad flinches, his gaze turns to Harriet, finally acknowledging her. "Don't you ever speak of my crew!"

Their dad yells louder than either of them have ever heard him yell before. And the blaring sound of their father's voice brings everyone from inside _The Jolly Roger_ barging outside.

Harry looks over to where they now watch. Shock covers all of their faces and they all look shook up. Uma has conflict in her posture. Harry can see that she wants to go over to him and fight this battle alongside him.

Harry signals for her not to come over and Uma respects his wishes, watching the scene before her with a helpless expression.

While Harry and Uma's silent exchange was going on, Mr. Smee walked over to where Harry, Harriet, and their dad stand. He adjusts his glasses with regrets shining in his eyes. He speaks, his voice, quiet and meek as he says Harry's dad's name.

"James, you can't control everything. Don't you see you're hurting your children?"

Harriet scoffs, declaring that would mean her father actually cared about his kids and to both Harriet and Harry that was as impossible as a shadow coming to life.

"You had no right, Smee." Harry and Harriet's dad says, looking at Mr. Smee with a betrayed expression. "Those stories weren't yours to tell. How dare you-"

"Because someone had to, James. You can't deny these kids the love that their mother left behind. They deserved to know. They needed to know."

Harriet and Harriet's dad pokes a finger in Mr. Smee's chest.

"You had no right. Smee." Harry and Harriet's dad repeats but this time with every word he pokes Mr. Smee's chest hard.

Harriet moves forward and pulls her dad's hand away from Mr. Smee's chest. "Stop it! All you do is hurt, people! All you do is make them want to leave!"

Harry and Harriet's dad recoils at Harriet's words. His next words come out cold.

"Then leave. I want all your stuff gone by the time I get home."

And then he walks away, leaving Harry and Harriet so cold that they both become encased in ice blocks.

Shivering. Harry is shivering. The warmth is gone. The healing light disappears as if it was never found. He feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks to see that it's Mr. Smee who has Harriet wrapped in a one-arm fatherly hug.

He's inviting Harry to join their hug. Harry does and melts just a little but not enough to free himself from the ice block he's encased in.

When the hug is over Mr. Smee turns and speaks to Harriet. "You can stay with me any time, you know that right?"

Harriet's impassive as she replies.

"I know but I won't be needing to. I've made plans for this." Her voice is sad but surprisingly relieved.

Harriet looks over to Harry. "I've made plans for CJ too, so don't worry about her."

"Are you-?" Harry starts but is cut off by Harriet's motion for him to stop speaking.

"I'm fine. I've pictured this scene many times before." She confesses." I don't even have anything at that place. I haven't considered it my home for a long time now."

Harry takes this information in, going back to the memory he's dwelled on too many times before. Ripped off posters. Tick-Tock in the trash. Harriet had always felt like their father would take it away so that's why she got rid of it before he could. It's how she protected herself. It's

how she truly survived under their father's cold gaze.

With this full realization, the ice block encasing Harry melts away. Warmth comes back again and Harry knows that even if the blizzard that was their father came back neither would become encased. In fact, Harry doesn't think Harriet was encased at all. Her expressionless expression morphs into acceptance. Her earlier confidence is still radiating off of her.

Harry feels at ease by this. Harriet and Harry talk for a little longer until they're interrupted by Anthony Tremaine. Chad Charming, Anthony Tremaine's cousin, tows behind looking disinterested. Anthony's face, usually carved with neutrality, is wearing an apologetic expression as he tells Harriet that they need to leave.

Harriet glumly nods and exchanges goodbyes with Harry. They round up their friends though Harry notes that some are missing as he doesn't spot Mal or Ben. His stomach fills up a little with dread when he observes that Uma is also nowhere to be found. He scans the group again, thinking that maybe he miscounted.

His gaze stops at whoever Ginny Gothel is deeply enraptured in conversation with. It takes a millisecond for Harry to recognize the person as Uma's cousin, Melody. Melody who's looking just as enraptured with the conversation as Ginny.

Harry looks away from them and recounts the group once more. Again, Harry sees that two people are missing. The dread in his stomach rises.

Mr. Smee ends up approaching Harry to tell him that he's leaving too. He informs Harry that he's going to find Harry's dad and talk some sense into him. Harry knew that Mr. Smee was his dad's best friend. Well, his only friend. His father's other friendships had dwindled years ago like the love in his father's heart.

A heart that is frozen. A heart that nothing can melt. A heart that Harry had finally given up wanting to find. He voices none of this to Mr. Smee. He just waves goodbye and wishes Mr. Smee luck.

They all leave and Harry is now alone with Melody. Melody still seems entranced by her prior conversation, so Harry waves his hand in front of her face to try to break her out of her trance. It works as Melody quirks her brow in recognition.

"Where's Uma?" He asks, trying to hide the dread and worry in his voice.

Melody looks around as if Uma was right by their sides. "Wasn't she just here?"

If she wasn't here then—Harry looks over to _The Jolly Roger,_ looking up at the upper deck of the ship _._ There he spots hair like waves hitting the shoreline and finds himself gravitating closer to the familiarness of the sight. He makes his way over to the ship's gangplank, proceeding to walk all the way up towards the upper deck. Melody follows after him, her pace is slower than his.

Once on the upper deck, Harry sees that Uma's leaning back on the railing of the ship, her arms are crossed over her chest and her eyes are as distant as the stars in the sky. She's talking to someone. Someone wearing a dark-blue fitted jacket which Harry instantly recognizes as Ben, Mal's boyfriend.

Harry's dread becomes fury as he rushes over to Uma's side. Ignoring Ben's presence, Harry asks Uma if she's alright. His hands close into fists with knuckles as sharp as a small hook dangling from the line of a fishing rod. He preps himself to swing them in Ben's direction at a moment's notice.

Uma looks too lost in her own thoughts to say a word. Harry glowers at Ben with a face full of suspicion.

As he readies himself to move closer to Ben, he's cut off by Melody who springs herself in the middle of them. She looks over at Ben and gasps in surprise. They both say each other's names with a familiarity that comes from years of knowing someone.

A happy conversation strikes up between the two and they both look as if they were sent back to another time. It all ends once Harry loudly clears his throat and reminds the two old friends that they're not alone.

"Shouldn't you have driven off with your friend Chad?" Harry asks, his voice low and threatening. "Why are you still here?"

Ben looks a little stunned by the threatening tone Harry had taken on. Harry almost laughs because if it wasn't for Melody's intervention his sharpened knuckles would currently be taunting Ben.

Ben stumbles over his words as he tries to explain himself. After a couple of seconds, he finally gets a coherent sentence out.

"That's actually why I was talking to Uma. I really need her help."

"Her help with what?" Harry inquires with suspicion.

"Finding my girlfriend," Ben answers as if his request was the simplest thing to accomplish. As if his girlfriend hadn't spent years spitting fire at Uma.

He doesn't know the truth about Mal. He doesn't see the insecurity in her eyes. He doesn't see the fraud that she is. As much as he hated to admit it, Harry reminds himself that if Ben was aware of all of Mal's lies, then he'd know better than to seek Uma's assistance.

"Your girlfriend?" Melody says, repeating Ben's words with confusion. "I thought you and Audrey broke up? From what Uma's told me, Audrey's made the vocal club sing nothing but breakup songs for weeks."

"Wait, why would you need Uma's help with that?" Melody continues as a wave of confusion dampens her features.

"His girlfriend is Mal," Harry explains while watching Uma for a reaction. She had turned her head to the side probably focusing on the sails of a nearby ship. "And I guess he asked Uma to help him find her because he knows their old friends."

"What?" Melody questions as her mouth twists up in disgust. "Mal? You're dating Mal?"

Ben replies with a blink, contemplating the tumbles of words around him. Harry wonders if Ben is gonna reply to either Melody or him.

"I don't understand. Did something happen? Mal told me that she and Uma had drifted apart but-"

Upon hearing that, Uma's head whips in the direction of Ben with an expression that's a mixture of angry curiosity and frustration.

"Drifted apart? We didn't drift apart." Uma says, interrupting Ben. She starts to talk about the incident, the one that gave her that dreaded nickname, but she stops midway through. "You know what, it doesn't even matter. I'm tired of reliving that moment."

"Why don't you try contacting her actual friends? I'm sure they know where she is." Uma continues.

Ben looks ashamed as he answers. "I have already and they tried contacting her but she won't answer anyone's calls."

Ben's shoulders sag. "I'm sorry for asking this of you. If I had known I wouldn't have-"

Uma lifts her hand up to stop Ben from speaking. "Yeah, I know and I'm over it. Let's just consider it a treasure underneath the sea."

"Want some advice?" Uma offers and Ben nods in response. "Mal's like a storm, so why don't you save yourself before you get swept away."

Harry spots hesitance on Ben's face. Uma does too, so she expands on her advice.

"Trust me, she'll make you think she's falling but she'll always find a way to pull herself up," Uma adds.

The hesitation on Ben's face changes into a frown of acceptance.

"I'll consider your advice." Ben muses. "But it's only right I make sure she gets back home."

"Plus," Ben adds." I think she and I have a lot to talk about."

Uma contemplates Ben's words. She says nothing as she moves closer to Harry and squeezes his hand. Harry feels a warmth that spreads throughout his body, a warmth much different from the warmth he's spent years seeking. It's a familiar warmth that leaves embers twinkling on the exact place of Uma's touches. It's a warmth that Harry hopes to never return.

Uma takes in a deep breath and then speaks with quick words.

"There's a place nearby where a lot of artists tag their pieces. Mal's been obsessed with the idea of doing her own work there ever since I started coming here to visit Melody. She probably isn't there but maybe it's a place you could look at."

"Thank you," Ben says then looks ashamed once again. "I'm sorry again for-"

"Treasure underneath the sea," Uma says, repeating her earlier sentiment. Uma looks over to Harry with an unsure expression. "I'll go with you. It's kind of hard to find."

"Uma, do you think that's a good idea?" Melody says, looking concerned.

"No, I don't," Uma admits, her tone is heavy. Even without her voicing it, Harry could see how her thoughts were crowding her mind. Every thought anchored her brows lower and lower. "But I'm curious to see if she's really there."

Melody sighs, knowing like Harry that something was weighing on Uma's mind. "Call me if you need me."

Uma nods, letting go of Harry's hand to bring Melody into a short hug.

"I'll go with you." Harry offers, preparing himself for the rejection of his offer.

Uma pulls away from Melody, her expression wary but also anxious to get the closure she sought. Uma had spent many years with Mal hovering over her like a dragon. As a result, Uma had always looked behind her back. For those many years, Uma had been constantly pushed back by the powerful force of Mal's flapping wings but throughout those years, she had always managed to shield herself from feeling the burns from Mal's fire through her songs.

Harry wasn't a song but he hopes that his offer is accepted so that he can alleviate some of the pain that Mal was sure to inflict. Harry is ready to stay by Uma's side. To always be her back up. Her first mate in any situation.

Uma comes back over to Harry, taking his hand in hers once again. As she accepts his offer, Harry's greeted by the familiar warmth that left embers twinkling wherever she touched.

A.N. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I will try to get back into the swing of things soon. Anyway, I want to thank you guys for all the reviews and encouragement! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Till next time!


	15. Return: Part 3

Harry, Uma, and Ben walk atop a path made with varying colors of sea glass. As they walk, Harry wonders if they're going to the right place because there were no empty spaces for anyone to draw. Uma, however, keeps moving as if there's a map pushed to her face, her sense of direction impeccable, never pausing in confusion and never looking around in doubt.

Finally, the sea glass path comes to an end and soon they walk across a cemented one. Here, they see where the people have gathered. The people aren't crowded together like a school of fish but instead spread apart with unseen faces that are fixated on their incomplete works. Still, Uma manages to pick Mal out from the crowd.

Mal stands on her bare knees on the cement ground. She wears the same outfit as earlier but now paint stains of various colors are splattered all over it. They walk over to where Mal is. Now closer, Harry can see that in her hand is a graffiti spray can that she's shaking with a nervous edge. To her side are two spray cans of different colors, colors that Harry can spot smeared all over her hands.

Mal appears unaware of her surroundings. Of the spring air hitting hidden wind charms. Of the many people who are near. Of the fact that Harry, Uma, and Ben stand side by side right next to her.

Harry looks around, spotting other artists just as unaware of their surroundings as Mal is. They, like her, focus on the canvas of the cemented ground that will soon display the curiosities that danced in their minds.

Harry peeks around at some of the other artist's ongoing works, feeling the anticipation of the final discovery of the finished image. It brought Harry back to his memories of composing pieces on his mother's piano in the backroom of his dad's shop. With his mother's piano, Harry created pieces only from a feeling, a feeling when once composed could make any memory he's ever lost return.

Harry turns his head back forward and then looks down at Mal's drawing, examining it. It's a feminine figure dressed in a purple and black cloak, wearing a hairstyle that makes them look as if they had horns. Harry looks to Uma for an answer on who it is and just before he asks a flash of recognition crosses Uma's face.

"Still drawing your mom everywhere you go, I see," Uma observes with disappointment.

"At least, my mother is thriving back on the Isle." Mal bites back, her focus on her drawing not wavering. Harry finds himself feeling stumped by Mal's lack of surprise at Uma's presence. It was almost as if she had expected her…

A warning signal blares in Harry's head. He looks over to Ben, searching for anything that could foretell Mal's impending actions. No guilt lies in Ben's eyes. No malicious intent is drawn onto the features of his face. In fact, Ben looks glum as he gazes at Mal.

"Tell me, Uma, how is your mom's fish and chip shop?" Mal continues not even waiting for Uma to answer the question before asking yet another. "Still, needing handouts from a family that will never fully accept you?"

Uma grinds her teeth and Harry starts to say something but Uma motions for him to stay silent. She swings back at Mal's words with ease.

"Least, I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not. I've heard you've been going around Auradon City telling everyone you've changed. Oh Mal, don't you get it? Change isn't possible for you. You'll always return to wanting to be just like her." Uma says, emphasizing the last words of her final sentence.

Mal stops drawing and roughly sets her spray can bottle down with the other spray cans that she's set to her side. A fire sparks within her as she lifts her head up ready to lock eyes with Uma. The flames rise and rise until Mal ends up locking eyes with Ben. Her flames wither until it's nothing but smoke.

She jolts back but keeps herself from falling by balancing on the palm of her hand.

"Why did you bring him here?" Mal asks, her voice weak. "He already knows that I'm a fraud. That I'm not good at being sweet or nice or anything an Auradon City girl is supposed to be."

"Mal," Ben says, his voice full of guilt. "I told you before that I don't want an Auradon girl. You don't have to change who you are, you can be yourself around me."

Mal lets herself fall and coughs on the smoke of her withered anger.

"I'm only good at being bad and I'm sure she's told you all about that." Mal states. "And you're the opposite of that. You're so kind and nice. And you care about people in a way that I don't understand. I'm not the girl for you."

Mal stands up, her legs tottering somewhat from either lack of balance from nerves or from falling asleep. Ben walks over to her with princely grace and helps her stay balanced. She pushes him away and Ben walks back with his head down to his previous place.

Uma makes a noise of disgust. "Enough of this. I didn't come here to participate in your pity party."

Mal's jaw stiffens as Uma continues. "You wanted me to come here, right? Well, here I am, Mal. So tell me what's going on?"

"I didn't want you to come here." Mal denies, sneaking a glance at Ben. "I didn't think he'd follow after me."

Mal puts her hands to the front of her and rubs her palm on her opposite hand's wrist.

"So this was all a coincidence?" Harry asks, relieved.

Uma scoffs, answering Harry. "With Mal, there are no coincidences. Just half thought out plans."

Mal points to herself, her tone takes on a hard edge. "Funny, because you always had me making the plans in our friendship. I mean, all of our most memorable pranks were thought up by me."

"I think you mean our most traceable because we always got caught right after." Uma counters.

"Why are you even here? Why do you even remember this place?" Mal questions, shaking her hands in frustration.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Uma answers, folding her arms over her chest. "I never dreamed you could be so sentimental Mal."

"So you dream about me?" Mal says, a wicked laugh following after. "Can't say it's mutual Uma but I'm so flattered."

Uma snorts. "Don't you ever get tired of always thinking about yourself! I know your mom does."

Mal raises an eyebrow, tilting her head back to let out an annoyed laugh. "At least my mom remembers I exist!"

A full argument ensues between both Uma and Mal. An argument that both Harry and Ben try to stop but their words are ignored. Harry tries putting a comforting hand on Uma's tensed shoulder but she shrugs it off, letting her words ride like waves to douse Mal's burning ones. It gets to the point where Uma swipes up one of Mal's spray cans, the purple one, and sprays it on Mal's hair.

That's when all chaos let's loose as if Pandora herself broke a jar nearby. Chaos that ends up with Uma wrapped up in a protective embrace with Harry and Mal in a protective embrace with Ben.

"You guys are being ridiculous!" Ben chides.

Harry agrees. "This isn't how you sort this out."

"There's nothing to sort out." Mal protests. "I almost drowned and she just laughed! I'm not the one in the wrong here."

"You made everyone call me shrimpy! Most people on the Isle don't even remember what my name is!" Uma's voice comes out loud but shaky.

"My name is not shrimpy, it's Uma. Uma! Uma! Uma!" Uma continues, bursting into angry tears.

"Don't cry! You're not allowed to cry!" Mal protests. "I'm the one who was wronged! I'm the one you hurt."

Mal starts crying herself, her tears more out of frustration than from sadness.

"I really don't know how I ended up hating you so much," Mal admits, lifting up her jacket sleeve and wiping her frustrated tears away but still they flow out.

"It wasn't just the incident was it?" Uma asks, her eyebrows raising in realization.

Mal shakes her head in confirmation. "That was part of it but I guess it goes deeper than that. Looking back, as we grew up, I found myself angry at you and I never knew why."

"Everyone always cowers around me but with you, it's like you have this natural charisma that everyone's attracted to. Also, you had Gil and I always felt as if you liked him more than me which is silly because I know you didn't. I know my anger is wrong and I know a lot of it was misdirected at you." Mal continues.

"Mal…" Uma's voice trails off in confusion but her face holds a look of suspicion. "Is this another one of your cruel jokes?"

"I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of my thoughts being stuffed with my mother's words," Mal looks at the image that she created. Or in actuality the image that created her. The image of how she saw her mother. "You weren't the one I was really angry at."

Mal takes a breath and for the first time in a long time, Uma's name falls from her lips. "Uma, I'm sorry. Truly sorry."

"You said my name," Uma notes with shock but then her gaze becomes intense with scrutiny. "Your apology isn't a tide that will wash everything you did away. "

"I know," Mal responds, still looking at her drawing of her mother."I've spent my whole life wanting to relive someone else's story. Maybe it's time I find my once upon a time and-"

She stops, looking directly at Ben. "follow my own heart's desires. As well as make amends for actions I should've never done."

"Alright, I forgive you," Uma says with reluctance. "And I'm sorry for laughing when you fell."

I forgot you couldn't swim but that's not a valid excuse."

Mal and Uma were never going to return to being the friends that they once were. Harry's sure they won't be friends at all. But as he watches them both, he sees a new season has started between them, a new season that felt a lot like the spring air.

Later, Harry and Uma are at Melody's family's home, a home where Uma and Melody stayed with Melody's parents every school break. Melody has gone to find her violin bow, something which she has been searching for for the past fifteen minutes. Harry and Uma wait for her both sitting at the piano bench of Melody's family's grand piano.

Uma plays with the sustain pedals of the grand piano. She even props up the top of the piano and exposes the keys of it to Harry and her. She asks Harry to play her a short ditty, jokingly requesting a sea shanty. Harry resists at first but soon finds his hands hovering over the keys

He positions his hands and places his fingers on the keys. He plays a song that he's not sure he actually knows. In his mind, it's a whistle, someone's habit that's now long gone. Harry rescinds into a memory of his dad and him, washing the sides of _The Jolly Roger._ As his dad whistled, he could see every note come to life. He had once asked his father what the name of that song was but his dad never answered.

This memory threads into another. Harry sits on the passenger's side of Mr. Smee's car and a song plays throughout it. A song that his parents had made. A song that his parents had loved almost as much as they loved each other. A song called home.

Harry stops playing as his fingers tense and eyes his own hands as if they're strangers. Harry feels betrayed by his memories. Suddenly, he must flee from this reminder but Uma places a comforting hand over his. Uma's reassuring warmth fights with the chill of memories that Harry has of his father.

Harry tells Uma all of his feelings about his encounter with his dad. Once emptied of them all, the reassuring warmth of Uma completely thaws him out.

"Your dad sure knows how to make an impression." Uma comments, her distaste for Harry's father obvious.

Uma leans on Harry's shoulder and continues.

"You're going to get through this. We're going to get through this. Soon the homes our parents have in our hearts will disappear never to return."

"Yeah, soon these homes will be empty." Harry agrees.

Melody finds them like this, her missing violin bow held high and confusion in her features as she takes in the heaviness in the room. She backs away, readying herself to leave the room but Harry stops her, regaining himself as he turns back towards the grand piano. Uma almost falls at the unexpected move but manages to catch herself.

Harry apologizes and hears Melody's footsteps head toward them. Uma laughs it off and turns in the same direction as Harry. Melody asks them both if they should reschedule this impromptu music session for another day. After a confirmation from Harry that everything was fine and there was no need to reschedule; Melody begins to play a sonata that Harry accompanies on the piano.

This sonata takes all three of them to another world: a world of eternal springs with sunlight that warms you just enough. There are old familiar sights in this world but they all view it from different eyes. Eyes that see from perspectives they never considered. Eyes that spot the interchangeable masks held in front of so many faces. When it's over, only Uma emerges free of that world. She claps loud and clear, breaking both Harry and Melody free from their musical dazes.

Harry pulls his hands away from the piano keys and looks over to Melody who lowers her bow and violin. She praises Harry's performance, ignoring her own contribution to it. She tells Harry that this was the first time music had felt fun for her and not like a chore she was required to do.

She thanks Harry and Harry replies that if she ever needs an accompaniment he'll always be available. She smiles and then insists they play something else. This occurs all spring break till eventually spring just like summer comes to an end.

On the last day of his spring break, Harry says his goodbyes. Sammy Smee is sullen and makes Harry promise that he'll come back soon. Harry does, giving the boy a reassuring pat on the back. The Smee twins, Squeaky and Squirmy, shyly wave goodbye from their dad's arms. Mrs. Smee hands Harry a bag full of food and brings him into a warm embrace.

Harry's sisters approach him next. Harriet's hands are behind her back, she moves closer to Harry and shoves something in his free hand, walking far away right after. Harry lifts up his hand and sees that Harriet placed a plush toy in it. It's covered in unmatching stitches and patches but the more Harry looks at it the more familiar it seems. It may not look like a crocodile anymore but there was no mistaking that this was Tick- Tock, Harriet's favorite toy when she was a child.

Harry starts to ask Harriet how she came across it when she had thrown it out all those years ago but CJ starts talking to him.

"No, parting brotherly advice?" She goads, her expression displeased. At what Harry's not sure but from how she's eying the plush toy in his hand, he knew it must have something to do with her feeling left out.

"I'll always be here for you, CJ. Even if I'm insanely busy at school, I'll always be here. Okay?"

CJ looks taken aback. "I didn't think this was going to get sappy."

She places her hands over her chest. "Not that I need you or want to talk to you or anything but I guess I can give you some more calls than usual."

"Good, I'm looking forward to them," Harry replies, pleased.

CJ scoffs in disgust but as she walks away Harry spots a small smile. Next to approach Harry is Jonas who looks a little distraught. Jonas tells Harry that he's going to miss him and resisting at first ends up pulling Harry into a hug. He pats Harry's back and hugs Harry one more time. This repeats on a loop till eventually he's pulled away by their mutual friend Desiree who gives Harry a nod of goodbye. She was the only other wharf rat besides Jonas who could make it today.

All of Harry's goodbyes are finished and now he heads to the waiting car outside where Melody and Uma are. The drive back to their school is full of playful banter and once on campus, they spot Audrey who greets Uma with a happy yelp. Audrey, Uma, and Melody start conversing and Harry leaves them with a goodbye.

Soon classes start up again and Harry finds himself sitting at the piano in Professor Cadenza's class. Unlike before, he's not nervous. In fact, Harry feels at home. He starts to play, his fingers like kindling to the warm fire of the melody. The notes of the music are alive, welcoming him as if they are old friends. As Harry plays on, he gets lost into the song and then he plays that final note.

A.N. Thank you to everyone who has supported this fic over the years. Your reviews/faves/alerts have been a strong inspiration in me sticking with this and finishing it. Also thank you for the support during my current hiatus. I appreciate it so much and am very grateful for it. I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter!


End file.
